Misty Abigail Evans
by Wadsworth19
Summary: As Misty, a witch adopted by a Muggle family since a baby, goes to Hogwarts for her first year with her sister, will she turn over to her birth father's side? Or will she fight against them and join her and her sister's friends in the light?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter, nor claim to It, and all things afflicted with it, belong to the Queen, JK Rowling.**_

* * *

I ran through the hall laughing and trying to get outside. "Misty Abigail Evans, give Petunia her toy back," I heard our mum call throughout the house. She wasn't really my mum, nor was my dad my dad, but they were the closest things I had to it since I was given to them as a baby.

"Misty, can't you just give it to her than we can go out back and play in the yard," Lily said, standing in my way. She hardly ever called me by my first name, but she knew that if she did that I would do what she wanted me to do. Lily was the only one allowed to call me by my middle name and get away with it, unless of course it was Mum or Dad.

"Fine, but if that boy is out there I am going to ask him more questions about what he was going on about yesterday when we saw him," I told her, placing the old doll on the doorway to the bathroom before going outside with Lily, my favorite of the sisters.

"Please don't annoy him with too many questions," she said, just as I saw him standing behind a tree. "Hello Sev," she greeted.

"Hello Lily," he replied, "Misty."

"Severus, oh remember how you said that the letters will come by owl? When do you think ours will come?" I asked, climbing the tree.

"I would say that they should come soon. Oh, and if I were you I would get out of the habit of climbing trees. There won't be many to climb at Hogwarts, unless of course you go into the Forbidden Forest."

"Whatever you say," I called out as I saw them walk to the small stream.

I stayed in the tree and thought of what it was going to be like at this school. So many unknown people and unknown things. I didn't really like the school I went to now, and normally I wouldn't talk to anybody except Lily. I couldn't image what would happen if I got sorted into a different house than her. Sharing a room with people I don't know at all. In the past couple years that we have been meeting with Severus Snape, Lily talked the most to him. He brought me books to read that all deal with magic, for Lily he brought his brain. She had total control to all the knowledge he had, but then again she was better talking and dealing with people and their problems unlike whereas I tended to turn everything into a joke when faced with new situations that I find uncomfortable, as one of my past teachers had once said.

We headed back home around sunset. "I'll see you next week then Sev," Lily called back to him.

"Why next week?" I asked her once he was out of earshot.

"His father is going to be gone the rest of the week and his mother wishes to spend it with him instead of being alone in that home of theirs."

"Oh, no new information on the school then?"

"Not for now, but do you really think you'll need it? We've both got more information than any of the other Muggle-borns most likely."

"Fair point, LILY LOOK THE OWLS ARE HERE," I yelled, running up to the back patio where two barn owls were just dropping off a letter each.

"You didn't have to run, nor did you need to yell," she said as she came up to take her letter.

"Sorry sis, how are we going to tell Mum and Dad?" I asked, but before I had finished, she was already walking inside to tell them.

"Petunia, where's Mum?" she asked.

"She's in the kitchen, freaks," the lovely and jealous sister of ours said, running off to go mess with her dress up clothes and dolls most likely.

"I don't think she is ever going to drop that," Lily said.

"It's not like I meant that birthday cake to blow up in her face last week, it just happened."

"Or for the bucket to fall off of the ladder and splash paint all over her?"

"You made that flower in your hand grow," I pointed out.

"That was completely innocent compared to yours," she said laughing.

"Fair point." I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mum."

"Hello girls, what is it you need?"

"We don't really need anything, but we might need to inform you on something."

"Here, read this." Lily said, handing Mum her letter.

"Oh, I see. I'll talk to your father about this when he gets home," she said, giving the letter back to Lily.

"We can go can't we?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, I suppose this is what that boy was always talking to your two about for the past couple years or so. Plus it'll explain quite a lot of what sometimes happens around you two."

"It hasn't been _that_ long," I whispered as we walked down the hall to our room we shared with Petunia.

"Ge out of here," Petunia said, probably directing it more towards me than to Lily.

"Petunia, we have nowhere else to go to, it is our room too," Lily said, sitting on the floor by the dolls as I sat on the top of the bunk bed and took out To Kill a Mockingbird from the small bookshelf in our room.

"Fine, then at least go read or something. I don't want your freakishness to kick in and mess with my dolls."

Lily silently got up and picked up The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich from the bookcase before getting on the bottom of our bunk bed to read. Petunia has her own bed since she was a year older than us.

"Girls, food is ready," Mum called out after an hour of none of us saying anything except Petunia through her dolls.

We put the books back on the shelf and Petunia had tried to trip me on the way out but failed and had stubbed her toe into the wall instead.

"So, when do you girls want to go to London?" Dad asked after all the food was on the table and we had started to eat.

"Can we go tomorrow?" I asked between bites of the steak we were eating.

"Sure, I don't have to work. Question though, do you know how the money system is for their, I'm mean your, world?" he replied.

"No, but I sure we can ask Sev before we leave," Lily said.

"Why do they get to go to London?"

"Because they must get their books and supplies for school, you and I can go too and shop around the city," Mum said.

"We will have to leave early then, it'll take a good four to five hours to get there since we will be driving. Be ready around six in the morning, that way we can pick something up to eat," Dad pointed out.

"Do you think your friend has gone to get his supplies yet?" Mum asked.

"He said that they were going to go tomorrow as well around 11," Lily replied.

"Maybe we could meet up with them then," she continued. The rest of the dinner conversation was mainly Petunia talking about how she and one of her friends were fighting yesterday at the park about who was the better of the Doctors for Doctor Who.

"Mum, can I run down to Spinner's End to ask Sev about the money in the Wizarding world and about meeting up tomorrow?" Lily asked when we were finished eating.

"Yes, but only if Misty goes with you," she replied.

"Alright, thanks Mum. Come on Abs," Lily said, trying to pull me up out of the seat I was sitting in.

"Lil, the new episode of DW is on. Can't you wait till later?" I asked.

"No, I'm sure Petunia can fill you in on what you missed."

"Yeah that's all I need, spoilers from the one who calls us freaks," I said as we walked out the door and towards Spinner's End.

"What ever are you going to do without out it at Hogwarts?" She asked mockingly.

"I think you'll be without a sister to share in on the magic," I said, causing her to laugh as we walked up to Snape's house.

"Hello girls, come on in," Eileen greeted us, sounding tired. The last time we had visited was the week after we had meet Severus, his father was gone that week as well. "Severus, Lily and Misty are here. Is there anything I can get you girls?" she asked.

"No, thank you though," I replied as he came out of his room and into the messy living room.

"Sev, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at London to get our supplies for school," Lily said as they both sat down on the couch and I sat down in a chair.

"Sure, Mum what's the name of the Muggle street the Leaky Cauldron is on again?" he asked.

"It's on Charing Cross Road," she called out from her bedroom.

"Thanks," he called back. "Just meet us on the corner of Charing Cross Road and then we will show you to Diagon Alley."

"Question, what about the wizarding money? How many Galleons are in a pound

sterling?" I asked.

"There are 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. You may be able to convert

your Muggle money into Wizarding money at Gringotts, about five pounds sterling equal

Galleon."

"Thanks Sev," Lily said, standing up and hugging him before we left and

went home.

"The freaks are home," Petunia whispered, loudly enough for us to hear, to her friend that she had over when we walk into the house.

"Lovely to see you too Petunia and Fiona," I said, causing Lily to hit me on our way to our room. "Did you have to hit me?"

"Yes, unlike you I actually want to maintain a good relationship with Petunia," Lily said, gathering things to go take a shower.

"I don't see why Lil, she's just going to hate us because of our magic."

"Maybe she could change, you never know," she said before leaving the room. No matter how much I love Lily, she saw too much good where good could not be found honestly. I changed into something more comfortable and went to bed, not hearing when Lily came back in the room or Petunia.


	2. Chapter 2

Five in the morning came too soon. I had to fight Petunia just to get into the bathroom, luckily she said that she didn't want to go anywhere near a place that had been 'infested by a weirdo' after I took one step into the bathroom, which worked out well in my favor and meant that she had to take a shower in cold water since Mum forced her to take one after me. After I had changed into a yellow dress and had breakfast, Lily was finished getting ready as well.

"Are you girls ready?" Dad asked when we came outside with Petunia. Mum was already outside with Dad getting the car ready.

"Yeah, don't forget we are meeting Sev at the corner on Charing Cross Road and then following him and his mum to Diagon Alley," Lily reminded Dad as we got into the car.

"Alright, did you figure out the math of how much pounds sterling you'll both need to get everything?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, we are going to need around 800 pounds sterling combined for everything, that's depending on if what Sev said the costs for everything are still true or not," Lily said.

"I'm going to assume you are also getting an owl in that calculation so that you can mail to us while you're at school," Mum said.

"Yes, but even if it isn't Hogwarts has owls," I replied.

"Alright, we will stop at the bank before we leave Cokeworth," Dad said as he started to drive. I soon fell asleep in the car on the way there, I only woke up once Petunia had started yelling about what music to put on the radio since she didn't like what Lily had picked.

"Petunia, we are almost there, can't you just deal with it for ten more minutes?" Mum asked, trying to turn to look at her.

"Fine," she said, annoyed.

"You can drop us off here," Mum said as we pulled into London around a bunch of shops.

"Have fun," Lily called to them before we drove on.

"Alright, do you want me to go with you guys or just go back to your mum and sister?" Dad asked as we pulled up to the corner.

"You can just go back to Mum and Petunia," Lily said.

"I'm pretty sure we can just go back to Cokeworth with Severus and his mum," I added.

"Alright, bye girls," he said, after giving us each 400 pounds sterling each and driving back to where he dropped off the other two.

"Hey Sev," Lily said once we walked up to him and Eileen.

"Hello, Lily, Misty," Severus greeted.

"Hi Severus," I replied.

"Are you guys all ready now?" Eileen asked.

"Yes, we just have to convert it into Galleons and stuff," I answered.

"Alright," she replied, walking down the street to an old, rundown building. "This is the Leaky Cauldron. We'll stop and get something to eat after we have everything you need for Hogwarts."

We continued through the crowded inn and went outside to Diagon Alley. The street was full of people in robes of various color, there were owls outside of one shop. The streets we full of people, talking, walking, shopping, and you could feel the magic radiating off of everything. We passed through the crowd and went to Gringotts.

"We would like to convert this Muggle money into Galleons please," Eileen told one of the goblins working at the desk.

"How much is there?" he asked.

"800 pounds sterling," Lily replied as I saw two boys come in. One had black hair that was wildly unkempt. The other also had blackish hair, his being a bit longer and more well-kept than the former.

"Abi, give him your half of the money," Lily said, hitting me and causing me to look away from the two newcomers.

"Sorry," I said, putting the money on the counter.

"Here you go, 80 Galleons each," he said, handing us a pouch full of coins.

"Thank you," Lily said before she and Severus left, me traveling behind both the and Eileen.

"Alright, I have to go meet up with a friend. You guys can meet me at the Leaky Cauldron when you are done getting your stuff," she said walking away.

"Alright, Misty, do you want to go with Lily and I or go at it alone?" Severus asked.

"I can do it alone Severus," I replied, walking away towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Just a minute dear, Hogwarts?" The lady, who must have been Madam Malkin, asked.

"Yes," I replied, following her to the back. She had me get on a stool next to the boy with the more tamped hair from Gringotts who was being fitted by another witch.

"Hello, Sirius Black, that's James Potter in front of us with the Quidditch book. You're one of the ones who was at Gringotts when we went weren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Misty Evans. The redhead who was with me was my sister, Lily."

"Question, why were you hanging out with Snape?" James asked from in front of us, putting the tiny book into a pocket in his robes.

"You know Severus Snape?" I asked.

"Seeing as my family is under the mindset that purebloods are better than all others, yeah I know him and pointed him out to James. His mother was a pureblood before she married that Muggle who abuses her," Sirius said. "My mum will still invite her to those horrid parties because she feels that she got what she deserved by marrying a Muggle."

"And you? Do you share these beliefs?" I asked.

"Nope, why do you think I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor. All my family has been in Slytherin and most of those snakes share the same viewpoint."

"He thinks he'll prove something to his family if he is sorted into the house that they despise the most," James added.

"Alright, you're both done, come to the front to pay for those three robes, winter cloak, and hat," she said walking to the front. We both paid her 30 Galleons for everything and left.

"Hey, do you want to join us to get the rest of the supplies?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Plus, it'll give you something else for your mum to get mad at you for," I replied as we walked down to Flourish and Blotts.

"Why, are you a Muggle-born?" Sirius asked.

"Lily is, but I don't exactly know what I am since I was left on our parents' doorstep as a baby," I replied as we searched for all of the books.

"Wait, you were seriously left on your parents' doorstep?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Oh cool," I exclaimed, looking through a book by some Professor Vindictus Viridian with pranking spells.

"I have an extra copy of that at home, I can owl it to you if you want," Sirius said after I put it down and got the rest of the books I needed.

"Cool, thanks," I replied as we went up to pay the 12 Galleons for the books. Sirius stopped me from giving the owner a thirteenth to break it up for a Sickle. "Why'd you do that?" I asked as we left the shop.

"Oh yes, because I'm going to let you break up a Galleon for one single Sickle when you

can just pay me back one later," Sirius said.

"Alright, guys, we have seven more places to go to. Ollivander's, Potage's Cauldron Shop, and Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment is where we need to go still for supplies. I need to pick up a Baby Pygmy Puffs from Magical Menagerie for my Mum's cousin's little daughter's birthday tomorrow. Sirius needs to pick up another owl at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Finally, of course, we must stop into Sugarplum's Sweets Shop and, the obvious, Quality Quidditch Supplies," James said, leading us to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

When we walked in, I saw Severus and Lily.

"Hey Abi," Lily said. " just finished ringing mine up, Sev already got his. Who's this?" she asked, turning toward James and Sirius.

"Lily, this is James Potter and Sirius Black," I said just as Severus came over to us.

"Potter, Black," he greeted the boys with menace in his voice before turning towards me, "Misty, how far have you gotten? Lily and I only have our wands, we stopped in to get ice cream before we started."

"I've got all my books and robes," I said, holding the bags up to make the obvious even more obvious. James and Sirius failed at holding back a chuckle.

"Well, we've got to go, come along Lily," he said walking out.

"Nice meeting you," she said, following Snape out.

"I don't like this," I said, looking out the window to see Snape telling Lily something while he kept looking back at us.

"Agreed, I think my level of dislikeness for Snape just increased by twenty-five percent," James said.

"Hello, first wands for all three of you then?" the old man who must have been Ollivander asked. "We'll go by last names, you first Black," he told Sirius before going to get some boxes that must have held wands inside them. It took a couple tries for Sirius to get a wand that was suited for him and I didn't catch the material it was made of. "Strange, though, it would seem that your wand does not go in correlation with either of your parents nor their parents," I heard him say.

"You," he said, pointing to me. "What's your name?"

"Misty Evans," I answered confused.

"You're adopted aren't you?" he asked as he walked to get a couple boxes.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"You just, you look, look almost like your mother, except your hair. Dark, just like his," he said, making me even more confused than before. "Anyway, try this one. It has the tail feather of the same phoenix that's tail feather is in your father's wand ," he said, handing me.

I flicked my wrist as I had seen Sirius done with the wand he had been given. When I did so, both Ollivander's hair and robes caught on fire. He quickly casted a spell that put them out as I put the wand back in the box.

"Strange, but at the same time well," he said quietly, barely audible. "Try this one," he said, giving me another. When I flicked it, the flower pot that Sirius had broken fixed itself, my wand grew warm, and a light surrounded it. "Closer to your mother's wand, that is a good thing my dear. Made of Holly wood, a dragon core, it is 12 ½ inches long, and the flexibility of it is brittle, particularly well in Defense," he said as I pulled out the seven Galleons and gave it to him.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked as James was getting his wand.

"What was what about?" I asked him.

"Ollivander going on about your birth parents. It sound as if you aren't Muggle-born or Half-blood after all," Sirius said.

"I don't care what blood status I have, Sirius. But I am going to ask him a couple questions once James is done," I told him.

"I'm going to assume you don't want us to listen then?" he asked.

"Yeah, you guys can go on to the cauldrons and then just meet me back here and we'll head to get the rest of the supplies."

"Fine, give me 15 of your Galleons," he said, putting his hand out.

"Why?"

"Oh yeah, cause you totally don't need a Size 2 Pewter Cauldron or anything," he said sarcastically as I handed him the Galleons.

"Alright, are you two ready?" James asked coming up to me and Sirius from the counter.

"You tell him the thing, I'm going to go ask Ollivander," I said walking to the front counter and ringing the bell. I turned around to see Sirius leading James away from the wand shop, looking back at me through the window.

"Ah, Misty, I figured you would stay back," he said, coming out from behind the counter.

"Sorry sir, but do you mind if I ask you a few questions about my birth parents? It'll be really fast, I promise, I have to meet up Sirius and James again."

"Go on and ask, but I will only tell you what I believe you are ready for."

"Alright, when you said that it was well that I didn't have that wand with the phoenix tail feather, what did you mean?"

"Your father, the wizard one, is not a very good wizard. I don't mean that in terms of power and knowledge of magic, I mean that in way of using the magic that he has."

"How do you mean?"

"How much do you know about the wizarding world?"

"Only that which I have read in the books that I borrowed from Snape, they mainly including some history in magic and various types of spells.

"So I will assume you then realize that not all wizard are good. Some wizards believe that purebloods are better than those of other blood statuses, what is it you believe?"

"It shouldn't matter what blood status you have. What matters is what you do with the powers and gifts you are given."

"I hope you keep that in mind in the years to come, especially now that you know that you are a pureblood. I think your friends are waiting for you, good day Misty," he said, starting to walk away.

"Good day ," I said, walking outside towards Sirius and James, thinking of who it could possibly be. No, no I will not allow myself to think on that and to go search for them, especially now I know that my father is one of the 'I'm pure-blood so I'm better than thou' types of wizards.

"You ready?" Sirius asked, handing me a cauldron.

"Yeah," I replied putting by wand box into the cauldron as we walked onward towards the next store.

"So what did you find out from him?" Sirius asked as we picked up our telescopes, phials, and brass scales from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

"Oh, nothing much," I told him.

"Alright," he replied, not sounding like he believed me. "Why don't you buy the crystal instead of the glass?"

"And waste four Galleons, no thank you," I replied as we went to pay. "Alright, where to next?" I asked.

"Eeylops Owl Emporium," Sirius said before James broke out into a run going there. Sirius and I looked at each other before breaking out into a spirit at the same time. I almost beat him to the door, but he tripped me right at the end. "Are you okay?" he asked after he touched the building.

"What do you think?" I asked, trying to stand up. My knees were all scuffed up and both had started bleeding.

"Crap, James, find a healer or something," Sirius said, helping me up.

"Sirius, I'm fine calm down," I told him.

"You're bleeding Misty, that's anything but fine," he said, as James came up to us.

"There's a Healer Shop around the corner, can you make it there?" James asked.

"I don't need a Healer guys, it's just a couple little scratches," I told them just as more blood started to run down my leg.

"Nope, you're going," Sirius said before picking me up and running down the street as James picked up all of the stuff I bought.

"What the crap Sirius!"

"Stop moving around, Mist," he told me as he soon came to a stop and sat me down before a healer with purple hair and dark skin. "How much for you to heal this?"

"None at all deary, it is my duty to heal a hurting customer on Diagon Alley," she said, casting a spell to clean up the blood. She she applied some healing sap to it and the bandaged it up. "There you go, you will be able to take the bandages off in twelve hours," she said before walking away.

"I told you guys I was fine without going to a healer," I said as we walked back to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Well tough luck, what if you would have let it go and then have gotten an infection?" Sirius asked.

"Or bled to death?" James added as we walked in. "On a serious note, Sirius, how many owls do you have already?"

"My family has like seven, but Mum thinks I need to get another owl as a first year," Sirius said, looking around the place.

"You guys have seven owls?" I asked, astonished. "Is it like that for all pureblood families?"

"Not usually, but my mum owls people as much as James plays Quidditch," he replied

"Oh, so you guys have Kreature so that she can spend less time cleaning and cooking and more time talking to people,"James said.

"Whose Kreature?" I asked.

"Our House Elf," Sirius replied. "Alright I don't know what owl to get."

"What kind of owl do you want?" James asked.

"I don't know. Mist, pick an owl for me to get," he told me.

"Why do I have to pick?" I asked.

"Because, you've never have had to pick an owl to get before and both of us have," James said.

"Fine, get that Barn Owl over in the corner," I said going over to it. There was a paper attached to the cage. _This owl has just been fully rehealed from poor health. She may bite at first and it may take awhile for her to become used to you, as her last owners had neglected her._

"Your mum is going to kill you if you do this," James said after reading the note.

"I'm doing it, and I'm getting you each a packet of their owl treats," he said.

"I don't even have an owl," I told him.

"I know, but you can give it to the owl if and when anyone owls you," Sirius said, picking up the owl cage and three packages of their Eeylops Premium Owl Treats. After he paid for them, we went to Magical Menagerie.

"Darn it," I said, after I saw how much the black cats were worth.

"What?" Sirius asked from behind me as James got what he needed.

"I was going to get this one, but I only have five Galleons left."

"Do you want to borrow four more Galleons?"

"No. I could always just pick up a random cat off the streets instead of paying 45 pound sterlings," I said, walking around to see the different animals around the room.

"Alright guys time to go stalk up on candy," James said, leading us towards Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. I didn't even try anything before I bought it. By the time we were done in there I had three Chocolate Frogs, four bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, one Pumpkin Pastry, two Cauldron Cakes, and two bundles of Liquorice Wands. If I didn't like any of it I could always blame Sirius and James, mostly Sirius though, since they are the ones who told me what to get. After I paid five Galleons for everything I had one Sickle left and I put all of my candy into the Pewter Cauldron I was carrying around that only had my wand box in it already.

"Here's that Sickle I owe you, Sirius," I said, throwing it at him once we were outside.

"Thanks Mist," he said before James started jumping up and down.

"Time for Quality Quidditch Supplies," he said, frolicking though the street, causing both Sirius and I to laugh.

"Someone apparently really loves Quidditch. Oh, by the way, what is Quidditch exactly?" I asked as we walked into the shop that looked like it was like heaven to James.

"Once we're at Hogwarts we're gonna get you on a broom and you will play it, you have no choice," he said he said after explaining what it was using the products in the store.

"James, we're going to go get ice cream at the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Are you coming?" Sirius asked, trying to get his attention away from some broomstick.

"Nah, you two go on without me," James said, not looking away from it.

"Exactly how obsessed his he with Quidditch?" I asked as we left the store.

"Well, apparently last time his favorite team had lost, he locked himself in his room for a week, hardly coming out. He was thinking of strategies to send it to the team for the next game to win."

When we got to the ice cream parlour, I got a large ice cream with chocolate and mint ice cream with chopped nuts over top, Sirius had told me not to pay him back since his family had a fortune. We sat inside the small building at one of the tables to eat the ice cream, putting our school supplies and Sirius's new owl on the table, the floor, and the empty seats around us.

"Is it just you and Lily or is there another kid in your family?" Sirius asked randomly,

"There's Petunia, but she's a year older than us and hates everything about magic and us ever since we both showed signs of having magic."

"Wait, she's a Muggle and she hates you for having magic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just find it kind of ironic how some wizards and witches hate Muggles because of their lack of magic, or Muggle-borns and Half-bloods because of their impurity of blood. Yet then there are Muggles who hate wizards and witches for actually having magic coursing through their bloods."

"It is kind of funny," I agreed. "Question, do you think it really matters what house someone is sorted into for Hogwarts?" I asked. Every since I learned that my birth father was like the people that Sirius had described in his family, all of whom have been in Slytherin, I was afraid that I would get in Slytherin and then be casted as just another pure-blood purity person.

"Yes and no," he replied. "The people in your Hogwarts house are the people who you have to share a living quarters and house points with. You share wins and loses, you have the same schedule as every other person in your house that is in your year for classes. You're bound to end up hanging out more with the people in your Hogwarts house than with those outside of it, especially if you're in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Most of the time Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs hang out with anyone, but the lions and the snakes hate each other. The eagles and badgers are each other's rival, like the lions are to the snake, but the former of the two groups are on a way smaller scale than the latter of the two groups," he said while eating his ice cream. "Since you hang out with those in your house so much, you may then start to share the same viewpoints with them that they have, even if you don't want to."

"Oh," I said. If I were sorted into Slytherin, I feel as if Sirius would just hate me randomly since he hates his family so much and they're all in Slytherin.

"Why? Are you planning on getting into Slytherin?"

"No, I'm not planning it, but I'm worried about it," I said, hardly even saying anything after the no.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting like you're worried about something since you've left Ollivander's."

"Yeah, cause you know me for not even twelve hours and you know everything about me," I said jokingly.

"Well so far I've gathered the following. You are a horrible liar, you don't like your Muggle sister nearly as much as you like Lily. You are uncertain about Snape, but you have a horrible feeling about him. You're adopted, you want to portray yourself as stronger than you actually are. You want to prank people at Hogwarts, you were raised by Muggles, despite being a pureblood, which probably help on your viewpoint of blood status. Am I missing anything that you've revealed?"

"Na, I think you covered it all," I said, chuckling.

"Good, on that note, I think we should start heading towards the Leaky Cauldron because Lily and Snape are about to come in here," he said, standing up and getting everything together as I did the same for my stuff. We left just as they came ten paces behind us.

"I completely forgot," I said, remembering my knee. "If Lily sees this she's going to kill all three of us, starting with James."

"Why would she kill James?"

"Because he just stood there and let you trip me, Lily can be too caring in some situations."

"Crap, there's my mum," Sirius said, dragging me down a hallway. "Even though you are a pureblood, she's going to hate you because you were raised by Muggles."

"How are you going to face her when you are sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Oh, good point, let's go," he said, leading the way over to his mum and Eileen at a table. "Hello Mum," he said, putting all of his stuff down on the table on his mum's side as I did the same on Eileen's side.

"Sirius, who is this?" she asked, referring to me as if I wasn't even there.

"This is Misty Abigail Evans, she's pureblood despite the fact that she was raised by Muggles when she was left on their doorstep as a baby," he said, making it sound like no problem at all.

"I see, and you aren't just saying she is pureblood so I let you hang out with her right? I need at least one source who says she not and one witness besides yourselves who was there when they said she was pureblood."

"The source would be Ollivander and James Potter is the witness."

"I thought I told you to stop hanging out with that blood traitor. Sorry dear," she said turning to me, "since you have no choice you aren't one but once you hang out with Muggles willingly, you too will be a blood traitor. Much like Eileen here was, still is."

I looked at Sirius, annoyed already at his mother. "Right, then," Eileen said, as if the comment didn't bug her at all. "Misty, have you see Severus and Lily?

"Yeah, they were just going into the ice cream parlor when we left there," I said, going through the books I had bought.

"Alright, I'll go get them in ten minutes. Do you know how to use the floo network? If so you can go back home."

"Nope," I replied, putting the books back.

"Sirius, you can go show her how to do it, just go use the fireplace in the private parlour," she said before going back into conversation with Eileen.

"Come on," he said leading me into a small room with a window, desk, and two chairs along with trunks. "Find the one with your name on it, Dumbledore was supposed to send them to us," he said, searching for the one with his name.

I went over to the Es and quickly found it. I put it down in the middle of the floor and emptied all of my bags before organizing it into the trunk, putting the winter cloak in first on the very bottom on the right side, with the day cloaks, gloves, and hat on top. Then I put in all eight books into the left side, before putting the brass scales, glass phials, and telescope in along with the cauldron. I finally put in all of the candy I had bought inside, still having room after doing so.

"Alright," Sirius said, as we both moved toward the fireplace. "What you're going to have to do is throw in this floo powder into the fireplace. The fire will be green and it won't hurt. I advise you to say the words carefully and clearly as well as keeping your elbows close to your body," he said, handing me a handful of what must have been floo powder into the hand that did not have my Hogwarts trunk.

"Where am I going?" I asked him after I had it.

"12 Grimmauld Place," he told me before pushing me toward the fireplace a bit. "I'll be going a few minutes after you so get out of the fireplace as soon as you get there. Oh, and you may vaguely see the places that other people in the floo network are going to, don't worry about it. It's completely normal," he said before I threw the powder down and said the place. I stepped out of the fireplace and into the rest of the room. I put my Hogwarts trunk down and sat down on the top of it, waiting for Sirius. The room I was in was full of things with green and black, though more of the things were black.

"Alright," he said, when he appeared. "This is just a spare room," he told me before starting to walk out of the room. I got up off my trunk and followed him out and up a bunch of stairs and turns.

"Exactly where is this place?" I asked him.

"It's in between a bunch of Muggle buildings, hidden from everyone since it's under so many charms," he said before walking into a room that looked the same as the others. "You can just put your trunk down there," he said, pointing to a corner before digging around for a book. "Here you go," he said, handing me a copy of the book I was looking at earlier in the book shop.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking through it.

"Pretty sure, I don't remember having polyjuice potion in the past hour or two," he said. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"What do you guys have?"

"Butterbeer, firewhiskey, pumpkin juice, pretty much anything, despite it not being totally legal for us to have firewhiskey."

"Surprise me," I said, putting the book inside the trunk before sitting on the bed next to him.

"Kreacher!" he called out, causing a weird looking creature to appear. "Get me two butterbeers."

"Yes master Sirius," he said before disappearing then reappearing once more with two bottles, giving one to each of us. "Is there anything else master?"

"No, you can go do whatever it is you do," he said before opening up his bottle. Kreacher disappeared once more.

"This doesn't have actual beer in it, does it?" I asked, opening the bottle.

"Yes and no, it's not enough to cause any effect for wizards and witches. Firewhiskey on the other hand can have a great effect," he said drinking it. I slowly took a drink of it, it didn't taste bad.

"So what exactly is a House Elf?" I asked.

"It's sort of like a slave except a lot of the time they want to serve. They can be freed from their masters if they are given clothes from them," he said, as we drank the butterbeer.

"So what is up with the whole pureblood thing?"

"Well, there has always been some that have thought that purebloods are greater than others of 'less' blood-status, dating all the way back to Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort is one of the people who have this mind set and he has been gathering followers for the past year, they call themselves Death Eaters. They openly use the Unforgivable Curses on Muggles and Muggleborns alike. Most of them do it because of the purity, some because they want power or money. Yet still other people do it out of fear," he explained, finishing up as we both finished the butterbeer bottle we had.

"So what is he?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he pureblood?"

"That's the thing, his real name is Tom Riddle. Riddle is a Muggle name, but his mum was was a Gaunt, direct decedent of Salazar Slytherin."

"So he's a half-blood that favours pure-bloods? Talk about being messed up."

"Right, crap," he said, as we heard a sound outside of his room. "I think that's my mother. We might want to get you out of here." We both stood up and left his room after I grabbed my trunk.

"Sirius, if Misty is still here have her go, her Mudblood sister and the Snapes already went back home," Walburga called up.

"We're on it," he called back down. We went down to the room that we had been in before. "I'll probably owl you tonight or something," Sirius told me as I got a handful of floo powder.

"Alright, see you at Hogwarts," I said before getting into the fireplace. "Spinner's End," I said, as I dropped the floo powder into the fireplace. I ended up in the living room of the Snape's house.

"Oh my goodness, Abi. What happened to your knees?" Lily asked when I stepped out of the fireplace and she saw that they were bandaged.

"Nothing, I was just with Sirius and James when I tripped. I'm fine, trust me. What are you still doing here though? I thought you would have headed home."

"No, I wanted to wait for you," she told me while picking up her trunk. "I thought we could walk back together. Bye Sev, bye Eileen."

"See you later Severus, goodbye Eileen."

"Bye girls," Eileen said, doing something in the kitchen.

"Bye Lily," Snape said before we left their house.

"What did they do?" Lily asked me as we walked home. It was probably around eight o'clock.

"Hear me out, okay, it wasn't either of their faults okay. We were going to the owl shop so Sirius could get one and James just took off running than Sirius and I were racing each other to catch up to him. He Sirius accidentally tripped me when I was in front of him and I fell, scraping both knees. I was just going to let them go even when they started bleeding but James and Sirius wouldn't let me. Sirius literally forced me to go to a healer," I said, trying to explain it fast so she wouldn't get mad at them.

"Oh, and how did he force you to do so?" she asked, sounding as if she didn't believe me.

"He picked me up and literally carried me to the Healer's Shop," I told her, switching the Hogwarts trunk into my other hand.

"Abi, I don't like them according to what I heard from Sev about them."

"You can't believe everything Severus Snape tells you. Did he tell you there is a war going on right now, that there has been a war going on for the past year or so?" I asked, my voice getting louder and my pace faster.

"There is no war going on, you saw how the wizarding world looked. We were just there today."

"Just because you can't see a war doesn't mean that it isn't going on or doesn't exist," I told her. "Unlike Snape who tries to tell you only what he wants about the wizarding world, Sirius actually told me about the persecution of different blood status inside the wizarding world and the war." She fell behind me, about thirty to forty paces back.

"Oh there you are, I was about to go down to see if you guys got back yet? Where's Lily?" Mum asked as I went to our room. "Misty what's wrong?" she called after me.

I put my trunk up to my bed and opened the window that was about half of the length of the bunk bed but only was accessible from the top bunk after I climbed up to it. I took out all of the books and put them on the bookshelves I had on the other half of the bed length, along with the telescope, the owl treats that Sirius gave me, and the candy. I got off of my bed, changed into pajamas, and put my Hogwarts trunk beside my dresser. I heard an something flying close to the house and climbed back up to my bed right before I saw the Barn Owl that Sirius had bought today fly into the window.

"Hey girl," I said, taking the letter from her and leaning against the wall, adjacent to the bookshelves. I took out a treat from the box that Sirius had bought and held it out to her to take. She slowly came over to me and took it before flying up to rest in an empty spot on my shelves.

 _Mist, sorry about what my mother called your sister, and about tripping you in Diagon Alley. Since you picked her out, you pick the owl's name. I can't think of what I should name her, but since she bit my mother, she said that she doesn't want anything to do with her so she is letting me keep this one as mine. Oh, Mother wants me to tell you that you are allowed to come over to the grim, old place whenever you want to escape the Muggle-born and Muggles. Well, she didn't use those words exactly but close enough. Also the two weeks before school starts, there is a tradition that all of the Purebloods go to the Leaky Cauldron and stay there, you need to come so that James and I aren't the only ones who do not believe in the whole pureblood thing. You should bring Lily with you as well. - Sirius Black_

I folded the note back up and put it into the book that Sirius had given me earlier. "What should we name you?" I asked her. She flew down and landed on the wood on the left side of my bed that was meant to act as a barrier so that I wouldn't roll out of bed. I petted the top of her head, trying to think. I took out a notebook and a pen from the shelf.

 _Sirius, yes I'm writing this on Muggle lined paper, who cares. What did the word she called Lily even mean? Oh, come on why do I have to be the one to name the owl. If you put me in charge of that, she's going to get some weird name like_ Liridon _. However much I would love to get away from Petunia, I don't think I would like to go to a house where everyone thinks purebloods are better except for one other person. I'll see if Lily would like to join for those two weeks, but she probably won't. On the way home from Snape's house we may or may not have gotten into a fight over you tripping me and who is safer and better to hang out with, you or Snape. Oh, and I told her about the questions and stuff that went on when I was inside with Ollivander. -Misty Abigail Evans who totally wants to steal your Barn Owl because reasons_

After I finished writing the letter, I put it into an envelope. "Hey, do you wanna stay the night here and sleep?" I asked the owl. She flew up to an empty spot again on the shelves that was in the corner to sleep. "I'll take that as a yes," I said, before going to sleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily must have came into the room in the middle of the night since she immediately started talking when I woke up.

"Whose owl is that?"

"It's Sirius's," I told her, waking Liridona up and giving her an owl treat as well as the letter before she took flight.

"You're still going to talk to him? There's nothing I can do to stop you is there?"

"Nope, I don't care what Snape says about him, I can decide whom is good or not for myself. Besides, what should I care about what he says when he doesn't tell you about everything happening in the wizarding world?" I asked, jumping off of my bed and going to change by my dresser.

"Fine, can we at least not let this affect us?" she asked me, sitting down on her bed.

"Fine by me, as long as stop getting upset every time I mention Sirius or hang out or talk to him. Plus, you should not bring up Snape as much," I told her, putting on my converse.

"Since when did you start calling him by his last name?"

"Since he did it to Sirius and James," I told her standing up. "Do you know if Snape has any floo powder?"

"They should considering they are connected to the floo network. Why?"

"Future reference to a quick getaway."

"I know that look, what are you planning?" she demanded to know as I took out one of the books to read, it just so happened to be the book that Sirius gave me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said while reading the introduction.

"Sure you don't," she replied, climbing up to my bed and stealing the book from me. "Did Black give this to you?"

"Yes, he had an extra," I told her, taking it back.

"Promise you won't use those on me, or on Petunia."

"I promise I won't use them on you, but Petunia is a different matter altogether."

"I'm not going to take fault for you," she said, walking out of the room.

"You never do," I called back out to her. I skipped on breakfast, which usually didn't happen. Right before I was about to go out to the kitchen to get lunch, Liridona flew into the room. "Thank you," I told her, taking the letter from her and giving her a treat.

 _Mist, let me guess, you used a Muggle writing thing as well. Mudblood is the term that purebloods who look down on others call Muggleborns, it's a horrible thing to call someone. When they use it, they compare those they call that term to mud. We are just going to keep Liridona as her name, I couldn't come with anything period, even if I tried. I can't really blame you on not wanting to come over here, but you should at least once in awhile so I don't have to have literally any human contact whatsoever since I hardly ever leave my room. That can't be good for her if she is sticking to Snape, trust me. His mum is turning back over to their side, meaning my mother's side of the war. -Sirius p.s: I'm going to go to Flourish and Blotts to see if I can find a pair of those books where you can write to the other one, apparently there is a new edition of them where the book gets warmer and gives off a little light when you have a new message from the other book. p.s.s: You are not allowed to steal Liridona_

I took out a piece of paper and a pen again.

 _Sirius, yes, yes I am using a Muggle pen. Remind me to kill your mother if I ever see her again. If Liridona gets bigger, it has absolutely nothing to do with me or the fact that I give her one of those treats every time you have her send me a letter, maybe it's better that you're searching for a pair of those books. If his mother is going back to the dark side, then in time he shall do the same. Aw, does baby Siri want me to come into London so he won't be alone. -Misty Abigail Evans who's new nickname is apparently Mist because Sirius Black is too lazy to write one more letter after that p.s: if you do get those books than I'll come over and pick it up_

I put the envelope and gave it to her. As she flew out the window, I flew out of the room, metaphorically of course. "Where's Mum and Dad non-freaks?" I asked Petunia mockingly.

"They went to go get groceries," she said, playing dolls with a friend. "And before you ask, Lily went to meet up with that boy of hers."

I took a root beer out of the fridge and started drinking it, walking outside and to the park at the end of our road. I sat down on one of the swings, only getting up to throw away the bottle. I went back to the swing and started doing the thing while singing part of Everybody Want to be a Cat from the Aristocats.

"Misty," I heard someone shout, it sounded as if it were coming from the direction Spinner's End was located. I jumped off of the swings, causing rocks to fly up from around my shoes when I landed. I turned around to see Sirius Black running up the road. He was holding a book in each hand and they looked the exact same.

"Sirius? How did you find out where I was?"

"I asked Snape's mother, I was running towards where she said your house was, but this works too," he said handing me one of the books. "The person working at the Flourish and Blotts said that he had a copy of these and that when we are sorted into our Hogwarts house, the covers will change when we walk into the Common Room. Do you have a quill and ink? We need to test them out."

"Come on," I told him running before back to the house with him following behind me. "Hey Mum, hey Dad," I said as I ran in the lawn and up to the door as they were getting out.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Evans," Sirius said, following me inside. We jumped over Petunia and her Muggle friend and I climbed up to my bed, taking a pen out of the cup of them I had on the shelf. _Muggle pens and pencils are better than wizard writing stuff_ I wrote on the first page after opening the book. I saw his book light up a bit and he stole the pen from me. After a minute I got the message he wrote. _I'm kind of agreeing with you on that._

"Well they work," I said, putting the pen back in the cup and putting the book on the shelf beside the others.

"Now we won't have to tire Liridona out with constantly owling each other. Do Muggles have anything like this?"

"Not really, they have phones but those are so loud and obvious," I told him. He put the book down on top of my bed and we went out to help my parents put the food away.

"Did you come straight here after getting that from the bookstore?" I asked as we did so, careful not to use any of the Magical terms since Petunia's friend was here in the kitchen with her.

"Yeah, I used the way that we used yesterday to get both here and to my house," he told me.

"Well, I kind of figured that since it would be kind of impossible to get here that fast without doing so."

"So, Misty, whom is this?" Dad asked when we were done putting the stuff away.

"This is Sirius Black," I told him.

"Aren't you the one that Lily told us had tripped Misty yesterday when you guys were getting stuff for school?"

"That was an accident sir," Sirius said, taking both of the tubes of potato chips I took out so that I could get two bottles of root beer.

"Oh leave the poor kid alone, you never give Severus this hard of a time," Mum called from the living room, giving enough time to escape back to my room.

"I'm pretty sure Snape deceivers a harder time than I do," Sirius said as we walked into my room. "Where's Lily at?"

"With Snape," I replied, sitting on top of my bed with the the potato chips and root beer.

"What are the chances she'll be back here?" he asked, climbing up as well and sitting next to me.

"I have no-" I was interrupted by Lily running into our room.

"The fifth Evans arrives," Sirius said.

"You, you're the one that Snape said hated Muggleborns," Lily said, attempting to climb up to my bed and hit Sirius.

"Calm down, Lily," I told her, putting both the tube and the bottle on my shelves and jumping off the bed, pulling her back a bit.

"Snape said what now?" Sirius said, doing the same thing except for the final bit.

"He told me that you hate Muggleborns and that your family is all part of Voldemort's side."

"Oh, I see you finally forced him to tell you about the war," I commented.

"Wait, he's just now telling you about the war since you forced him to yet you still believe what he has to say," Sirius said shocked.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Just because he might be right about my family, he is wrong about me Lily," Sirius said, stepping forwards. I let go of Lily and turned to hold Sirius back.

"Prove it, prove to me that you do not hate Muggleborns, Muggles, Half-bloods, or anyone less than Pureblood."

"I'm already here, what else do you expect. My mother is going to be livid once she finds out that I've been over here with a bunch of Muggles and Muggleborns, even more so when she finds out that I didn't call you or anybody else the 'M' word one time, when she would be doing it every other word. While the rest of my family is in and has been in Slytherin for as long as any of us can remember, I'm going to get sorted into Gryffindor."

"Wait, what 'M' word?"

I ran over to her and whispered, "He means Mudblood."

"Why would Sev lie to me?" she asked, going over to sit on her bed.

"Oh I don't know. It can't have anything to do with the fact that he's a slime ball snake who never washes his hair." I tried to hold back the laughter but failed, causing Lily to glare at me angrily.

"It's not my fault that it's true Lil," I told her.

"No, but you don't have to take his side," she said, leaving the room. I climbed back onto my bed, having to climb over Sirius to get back to the spot where I was before.

"So what do you do around here for fun? You don't exactly seem like one to play with dolls like your other sister, and you don't have a bunch of the stuff that my three cousins have to play with," Sirius said, turning his body so that he could face me more easily.

"I mainly mess with Petunia and sometimes watch a few of the shows on the TV, sometimes I'll play a bunch of records even. Here, check this one out," I said, jumping off the bed and going to the big bookcase we shared, pulling out the the first Dolly Parton record - Hello, I'm Dolly- that I had just got last Christmas even though it was released in 67'. I knelt down to the ground and aligned the needle to the first song to play.

"What is this?" he asked, jumping off the bed as the music started and coming over to stand beside me.

"It's one of the ways that Muggles play music. This is Dolly Parton, she's country we also have some rock records as well as most of the others that Dolly has released."

"This is so cool. I'm so getting this for my room. Is it possible to get one that doesn't need to be plugged in?" he asked examining it.

"Yeah, they have some that take batteries instead," I told him, climbing back on my bed and watching him.

"Interesting, I'm keeping you around," he said, climbing up to the bed and taking me in a hug.

"What the crap Sirius?" I asked, smiling.

"I should go, but I'm so coming back here later. I must get one of these without my mother finding out," he said, grabbing the empty bottles and throwing them away in the small trash in my room by the desks.

"Why hide it from her? You can blare the music to annoy her," I told him as he came to stand in front of me as I was still on the bed.

"Ohh, good point," he said, before moving back so I could jump off the bed. I went over to the record player and moved the needle off of it as well as unplugging it from the wall right before we left the room and went outside.

"So how safe is Hogwarts since the Wizarding World is at the start of a war?" I asked as we went over to the swings I was at earlier.

"I was talking to someone I ran into at Diagon Alley before I ran into James or you, and they said that they go to Hogwarts, is a second year, and is in Slytherin. She also said that Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the country right now for us. Apparently Orinia Margo and her family doesn't believe in the whole Voldemort thing, one of the first Slytherin families I've heard of to not do so."

"I see," I replied quietly. He sounded very found of this Orinia despite her being a Slytherin.

"I'm gonna go, come over tomorrow or sometime soon, if your parents will allow it," Sirius told me as he stood up out of the swing and started walking towards the Snapes' to floo home.

"Sirius, wait," I called running up to him, he turned around and looked at me confused. "I, um, wanted to know what else Orinia said about Hogwarts?"

"Nothing else much worth mentioning," he told her.

"Alright, bye Sirius," she said before running back to her house. He turned around once more and went back home.

"I'm back Mum," Mist called before coming over and watching Doctor Who with Petunia and her friend.

"Is that one freak friend of yours gone?" Petunia asked me.

"Yes, my lovely sister," I said sarcastically. "He is gone." I got up and went to our room, making her change her plans on what she was going to do. Lily was now sitting on her bed.

"Are you going to hang out with Sirius and his friends during the school year then?"

"I don't know, most likely. Come on Lily, it can't be so bad if we have different friends for the first time, can it?"

"I guess not, but it might be if our friends hate each other."

"Fair point," I told her while changing into a nightgown and climbing up to my bed as well as opening the window.

"Are you going to bed early tonight?" she asked me, confused at my actions.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry tonight," I told her before turning the lights off with my foot.

"Well that's new, what's wrong?" she asked, climbing up onto my bed.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking a lot today, that's all," I told her, rolling over so that my back was now towards her.

"Alright then, night," she said, kissing the top of my head before running out to the kitchen, to help cook most likely.

In the morning, I felt a bird biting me repeatedly. "Stop it," I groaned, getting up. "Was that necessary, Liridona?" I took the paper from her and begun reading.

 _I don't know when you'll get this, but my mum said that you can't come over today. Apparently my cousins are coming over regretfully. -Sirius P.S. Liridona is starting to bite everyone, I'm blaming this on you_

I took out paper and a pen and began writing in reply. _Alright, I probably wouldn't have came over anyway because of your mother being a git. -Misty P.S. Don't blame this on me! She just made me bleed._ After I folded it, I gave it to Liridona and watched her fly out of the window and back to London. It was only six in the morning, but I got up and changed anyway.

"Abi, what are you doing?" I heard Lily ask me from her bed.

"Go back to bed Lily, I'm just going to get something to eat," I told her while walking out the door. I went to the kitchen and picked up an apple, running into Dad on the way back to my room.

"What are you doing up Abs?" he asked, going over to make tea.

"Sirius's bloody bird woke me up," I told him, knowing he wouldn't care about my language as much as Mum would. "Do you mind if I go out to the park or take a walk for a bit?"

"Not yet, it's too early. How did his bird wake you though?"

"He used her to send me a letter, she's an owl," I explained.

"I see," he said. "Did you and Lily get owls?"

"No, we ran out of money."

"We'll see about getting you one for either next year or the next term, or perhaps a cat," he told me, thinking and staring at the clock behind me.

"A cat sounds lovely, but I see more use in the owls," I replied, walking back to my room. I climbed back onto my bed and took out a book to start reading.

 **_**  
The next week flew by in a blur, Sirius had came over only once. Soon enough, there was only two and a half weeks before we left for Hogwarts.

"Mum, do you mind if I go spend the rest of the two weeks at the Leaky Cauldron with some of the other students?" I asked her at dinner.

"I don't care dear, that is if Lily wants to go with you. I don't want you up at London for two weeks by yourself."

"But I wouldn't be alone, Sirius is going to be there."

"All the more reason why she should go," Dad said, getting a second helping of the food.

"Lily?" I asked, knowing that she probably wouldn't want to go.

"I'll go, Severus said something about it early today in fact," she said, while looking at her plate and continuing to eat.

"Alright, we'll take you up there in two days. I need to pick up Petunia's school clothes for the new year as well when we go," Mum told us before the rest of the dinner went by in silence. After dinner, I went up to my room and pulled out my Hogwarts trunk. Everything was in there, as it should have been, but I couldn't stop myself from putting the robes on repeatedly before putting them back. After the robes were back in the trunk, I took all of the textbooks and the telescope, along with everything else to do with magic, and put them inside the trunk as well so that it would be ready for when we left. After all this was done, I went to bed.

The following morning Lily and I went over to Snape's house.

"Hello Lily, Misty," he greeted, opening the door. His father was at work.

"Hey, Sev. Do you mind if Mist uses your floo network?" Lily asked him for me while we walked in.

"Go ahead," he said, not caring what I did as he never did. I took some floo powder and went over to the fireplace before using it to go to 12 Grimmoldplace.

"Ah, miss Evans, master Sirius is in his room. Shall I inform him of you being here?" Krecher asked when I stepped out of the fireplace.

"No, thank you though Krecher," I told the house elf, shocking him, before walking out of the drawing room and to his room, knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" he called through the door.

"Wow, Sirius, nice way of greeting a friend," I told him before he came over and opened the door.

"I thought you said you weren't ever going to come here," he pointed out, smiling, as I walked in.

"I wasn't but Lily wanted to hang out with Snape at his house," I said. "Plus, I wanted to inform you that both Lily and I will be joining the whole Pureblood Party at the Leaky Cauldron."

"When are you going?" he asked as we walked over to his bed and sat on it.

"Tomorrow, I don't know what time though."

"Alright, I'll see if my mother can take me then or allow me to go. If not just come over here," he instructed.

"No thanks, this place is so full of hate of everything I grew up with," I told him jokingly.

"That's offensive, after everything I've told you about the war. It seems someone will be joining Slytherin house," he jested back, making me worry again about what he would do if I did in fact get sorted into Slytherin.

"Do you think all Slytherins are bad, Sirius?" I asked him, standing up and going over to his bookcase, examining the titles.

"Yes, all of the ones I've ever known are horrid, that is except for Orinia," he told me. I heard him walk up behind me. "What's this about, Mist?" he asked with concern. I turned around to face him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if it would be worth being friends with any of them," I told him. It wasn't a lie completely, but it wasn't the truth either.

"I see, in that case no. Forget about being friends with the lot," he said, smiling his always present smile. "I've ordered some books a while back and we'll be able to pick them up from Flourish and Blotts this week."

"Perfect, I'll be sure to do that when you're not there and then give the books to Lily so that she can know what pranks to expect from me this year," I told him.

"Ha ha, very funny. Besides, you can't pick them up as it's in my name," he said, poking me in the side.

"I could always sneak in and just take them," I pointed out while punching his arm.

"True, but where's the fun in that?"

"The fun is in your mind." I told him running over and jumping on top of his bed.

"Sirius!" we heard his mother yell from somewhere in the house. "What's going on in there?" We then heard footsteps approaching and I jumped down, sitting on the bed.

"Hello ," I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh, hello Misty," she told me, shocked that I was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to tell Sirius that we were going to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow until we leave for Hogwarts," I told her as Sirius came over and sat beside me.

"I see," she said, slowly as if she were thinking. "Sirius, don't forget that you-know-who is coming over soon with Orinia with him," she told him before leaving, shutting the door on her way out.

"Who?"

"My uncle," he told me quietly. "He's starting to put together all of the Slytherins marriages by their third year, insane. I wondered who he would pair me with. I'm not even at Hogwarts yet and everyone assumes I'll be a Slytherin."

"What did she say, Orinia? Is that the girl you said was a year old and you talked to in Diagon Alley?" I asked him.

"Yes, the one Slytherin that I've met so far that I can stand," he answered as we heard a bell go off. "That'll be them then, suppose you've got to meet them then."

"I could always leave," I told him, standing up as he did the same.

"No, stay. My mother will probably send her up any minute," he said, stopping me from leaving just as the door opened.

"Hey, Sirius," she said, not looking at me. She was quite pretty and looked like she would do anything to get what she wanted when she moved her hair out of her face.

"Hey, Orinia, this is Misty," he said, gesturing towards me.

"Nice to meet you," she told me, pulling me into a hug during which I just stood there, not knowing how to react to the situation. "What house are you going to be in, or think you'll be in?"

"I'm not sure yet," I told her as she finally let me go.

"You do know what I'm talking about, right? I don't suspect that would allow anyone who wasn't a pureblood and know things about magic to be here," she told me.

"Yes, of course," I told her, going over and sitting on the bed again.

"What are they talking about down there?" he asked her, neither paying attention to what I did as I stuck a bunch of sewing needles I had in my bag under Sirius's blanket before sitting on the ground.

"They are discussing how they should go about this," she told him. "I suppose they also think that we will both swear our lives to Voldy."

"No doubt about that one," he agreed with her.

"Misty, what are you doing on the ground?" she asked me, turning to look at me and causing Sirius to do the same.

"I'm making mental notes as to why purebloods should at least explore the Muggle world a bit because at least the Muggles are smart enough to make carpet or rugs," I told her, rolling on the wood floor before standing up.

"Remind me to hang out with you sometime during the school year. I suppose you're going to make things… interesting there. I could do with your weirdness, during exams especially," she told me, her and Sirius laughing when I almost tripped over a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans that Sirius had left on the ground.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I told her. "Alright so, I'm going to go back home. Lily told me to not be here long; but when do I ever listen to people who tell me what to do, except my parents of course," I said, walking towards the door.

"You'll listen to the professors, won't you?" she asked me, walking in front of my path to leave.

"We shall find out in time," I said with a smirk. I heard Sirius chuckle behind me.

"Well then, you'll have to at least take any advice I give you. If you ever need help in the classes, I can help," she told me.

"I may have to take you up on that offer," I told her before she pulled me into a hug.

"Good, see ya later then," she told me as I opened the door.

"Bye Misty," I heard Sirius say as I left the room and went back to the drawing room to use the floo network.

"Lily, you can't be serious," I heard Snape say in the next room over.

"Severus, how am I supposed to trust you if you try to keep me for yourself?" Lily protested.

"Lily, I already told you that Sirius Black and his family are working for Lord Voldemort," he told her. I heard a door open and quickly went and hid behind a chair.

"And how would you know that if you weren't on their side?" she asked him, coming out to the living room.

"Lily, everyone in the Wizarding World knows about the Blacks and where their loyalties lie."

"We'll talk about this later, Severus. I am going to be speeding time with Abi, even if she is hanging out with Sirius Black and the rest of his friends," she told him, sitting down on the couch.

"Lily, we are at war and you're fine hanging out with Sirius Black whose family works for the Dark Lord."

"You are the only one who said they were, I have literally no other evidence. Abi hardly ever hangs out with anyone, if she can trust them then it's good enough for me," she replied.

"Fine, I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron at two tomorrow night. I'll be leaving by the floo network, you two can come over here and do the same rather than having to drive all the way to London in a small car with your sister," he told her.

"Alright, I'll tell Mist when she gets here," Lily told him. I took that moment to stand up. "How long have you been here?"

"Just since he told you that you couldn't be serious," I explained, going over to sit beside her. "You should have said 'No, I'm Lily.' Much better reply than a fight."

"That is why you don't have very many friends, Misty," Snape pointed out.

"Severus," Lily warned. "We'll be here tomorrow to use the floo network, see you then," she told him, standing up and coming over to me. We left his house and went home just before we saw his father coming up the road in his car. "How was your time with Sirius today?" she asked as we walked home.

"I found out that purebloods are mental and have arranged marriages," I informed her.

"Are you joking? So they act like the royals in the time periods around the seventeenth century?"

"Yeah, some do. Sirius's uncle was setting up one between Sirius and Orinia, a Slytherin in the year above us," I explained.

"Abi, you don't like him, do you?" she asked as we stopped at the park and got on the swings.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she told me, kicking my leg lightly as we swung.

"No, maybe, I don't know, Lily. Him and James are the first people to actually take notice of me and attempt for a friendship, you know how everyone at our old school acted," I told her looking down at the rocks below our feet.

"Yes, I remember, but to be fair you did blow that cake up in the one boy's face," she pointed out with a smile.

"It's not my fault, they were going to throw it at you and you were wearing that dress that you favoured over the others," I defended, looking over to her.

"I fear what you are going to do once we actually learn to use are magic," she said as I quickly gained air on the swing.

"It's not like I'm going to use it against you," I told her, jumping off the swing.

"No, you're just going to use it against the others and face the risk of expulsion," she said, slowing down on her swing before digging her feet into the ground. "You need to be careful Abi, I don't think it'll do good if you get expelled. No one will be here to stop you from messing with Petunia," she told me coming over to me.

"Mum and Dad'll be here," I reminded her.

"Yes, but they both work," she pointed out.

"Fine, I swear I won't get expelled," I promised her as we continued home.

"If you do get expelled, I will not be there to defend you since you promised me you won't," she told me as we walked up the driveway.

"But Lily," I whined. "What if it was an unfair trial or I was blamed for something I didn't do?"

"That'll be the only reason I support you and try to get you out of the situation," she answered as we walked into the house.

"Awesome, I'll be careful to make sure that Sirius and James are around whenever I pull a prank so that I can just blame them for it," I joked as I walked into our room.

"Why do you two have to be home?" Petunia pouted when she saw me.

"Because we live here my lovely sister," I told her while climbing up onto my bed and noticed that a book was glowing. I forgot that Sirius and I had these and that I didn't put it into my trunk. I took the book off of the shelf and opened it.

 _Misty, you're not mad that Orinia was there today were you?- S_

Why did everyone think I would be upset about that?

 _No, why would I be? Although I could have done without the hugs- M_

 _She is more Hufflepuff in that sense. Anyway, are you going to stop by here before going to the Leaky Cauldron or just use the floo network to go there?- S_

 _I'm not sure, I'm going to go with Lily and Snape so probably the latter.- M_

 _Alright, I'm assuming you and Lily are sharing a room then.- S_

 _The Prankster is correct- M_

 _Alright, I may randomly barge into your room with James during the day- S_

 _I'm not sure that Lily will appreciate that one mate -M_

 _She's not going to be with Snape most of the time?- S_

 _Nope, her and Snape got into a fight when I walked in. Snape doesn't want her to spend time with me if I'm hanging out with you, James, and any other possible friends you may have. I just think he doesn't want her to realize that there are better wizards and witches then him -M_

"Abigail, what are you doing?" Lily asked when she walked into the room and climbed onto my bed.

"Talking to Sirius. He bought a pair of books that you write in and they communicate through each other. It's much faster than using owls," I told her before looking back down to the book.

 _I think that may be true. James has a book like this, do you mind if I give him the spell to connect his to ours for now? It'll disconnect in twelve hours and the spell will change. -S_

 _Go ahead, I think Lily is reading over my shoulder now -M_

 _HI LILY EVANS- S_

"You three are going to be the death of me," she said, noticing what Sirius wrote and taking a pen from my writing cup.

 _Hello Sirius- Lily_

 _hey people- james_

 _James, Lily is sitting next to Abi right now with a pen of her own- S_

 _lily why do you hang out with snivellus?- j_

 _A better question, Potter, is why did you and Black cause my sister's knees to bleed -L_

I took the book back from her before writing.

 _Lily, I already told you it was neither of their fault. It was a complete accident- M_

 _Take the truth from your sister, Lily. Besides, without us she wouldn't have went to a healer- S_

 _Why don't I believe that?- L_

 _Because you are stubborn in your ways more than Petunia hates our magic- M_

 _wow, sisterly love at its finest people- j_

 _Very funny James- S_

 _I'm leaving, you people are insane. Abigail, lunch will be ready in thirty minutes. -L_

She got up off the bed and left the room, saying nothing on her exit out.

 _That went well- M_

 _wait, she calls you abigail- j_

 _Yeah, she's the only one who is allowed to call me by my middle name. By the way, James, why aren't you using grammar skills? -M_

 _He doesn't believe in grammar- S_

 _says the one who will be marrying a slytherin after the end of our seventh year of hogwarts- j_

 _Or are you going to marry her after her seventh year?- M_

 _Very funny guys, I thought we were friends- S_

 _aww, sirius thinks friends dont pick on each other- j_

 _How cute- M_

 _Wow people, I'll be sure to keep my mother's money away from your Christmas gifts- S_

 _that's fine, im sure we can give you a prank for christmas -j_

 _Or perhaps we could just stuff Orinia into a gift box- M_

 _Why did I think it was a good idea to keep you around, Mist?- S_

 _because she's fun and will help with our pranks she could turn out to be useful in some that we wouldnt be able to pull off without her- j_

 _Aww, James, I didn't know you felt that strongly about me. Perhaps we can use you to get rid of Snape to stop him from hurting Lily- M_

 _that would be an honor to do- j_

 _Does someone have a crush on someone's sister- S_

 _shut up- j_

 _You can see his blush through the pages- M_

 _potters dont blush mist- j_

 _I don't know about that one mate- S_

 _wow remind me not to allow anyone else into the group- j_

 _Aww, someone thinks that they get to solely decide who joins our friend group- S_

 _How touching that one is- M_

 _are you two done yet- j_

 _Fine, but you brought that upon yourself by bringing up the arranged marriage- S_

 _Perhaps it hadn't been wise to inform us on that one mate- M_

 _That's what I'm starting to wonder- S_

 _there is no fun in that though- j_

 _Don't worry James, I will found out more and inform you. After all, I was there when his uncle came over with Orinia- M_

 _no fair - j_

 _If you would have told him then, I would have killed you- S_

 _Way to keep up your family's reputation - M_

 _I try- S_

 _id love to stay and continue to chat but mum is calling me from downstairs to go eat- j_

 _See you tomorrow- S_

 _Bye James- M_

 _good bye people oh and misty if you tell lily about you know what then i will hunt you down and prank you till you spill all of your secrets just before dying- j_

 _That was harsh- M_

 _I don't doubt that he'll do it though, however he wouldn't go so far that it would kill you- S_

 _Well that's a relief- M_

 _Misty, what's your honest opinion on the arranged marriage?- S_

 _Personally, I think it's cold and heartless. How do you expect someone to marry another person that they don't love just so you can gain something? Why?- M_

 _No reason, I know that Orinia won't mind what I do even if we do get married, but I kind of don't want to get married to someone that I can't choose.- S_

 _You could always run away from home or something- M_

 _I'll keep that in mind as time gets closer to it. We'll see how I feel in fifth or sixth year- S_

 _I've got to go, my parents need help to bring the food that they just bought into the house, bye Sirius- M_

 _See you tomorrow then- S_

I put my book back onto the shelf and put the two pens into the cup before climbing off of my bed. I went outside and took a box from Mum right before she was about to trip.

"Thanks Abs, I thought Lily said you were talking to Sirius and James?"

"I was, Sirius gave me a magical book that is faster than using the owls," I explained to her as I brought the box inside the house and put it on the kitchen counter. "Instead of you and Dad driving us into London tomorrow, can Lily and I go over to Snape's' house and use the floo network?"

"As long as it's fine with Eileen, I'm fine with it," she told me as we started to put the food in the boxes away.

"Perfect," I said, putting the milk away.

That night, I put the communication book into my trunk as well as a couple pens before going into the living room. "Dad, can I have twenty pound sterlings?"

"Yeah, is this the last time you're going to ask for money?" he asked jokingly while taking out forty pound sterlings.

"Most likely, until Christmas at least," I told him taking it and heading back to my room.

"Give the other half to Lily," he called after me before I walked into my room.

"Use this for parchment, quills, and ink," I told Lily while giving her twenty of the forty pound sterlings I had gotten.

"Alright," she said, taking it from me and not looking up from her History of Magic textbook. I took out a small bag I had and put the money in it, planning on using the bag for the galleons as well. I put all of my muggle clothes into the trunk expect for a t-shirt, shorts, and the rest of the clothes I would need tomorrow, before changing into a nightgown.

"Are you washing your clothes tonight or tomorrow before we leave?" I asked Lily climbing up to my bed.

"I was planing on doing it as soon as I get up and change. Do you want me to throw your clothes in with mine?" she asked as I turned off the main light after she put her reading light on.

"Yeah, thanks sis," I told her climbing up to bed and going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Abigail, wake up!" Lily said, shaking me from sleep.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said tiredly.

"Go take a shower so I can wash your clothes. Mum just went into town to pick up enough soap and everything to last us through Christmas," she told me as I sat up and got out of bed.

"Is she getting pads and stuff too?" I asked, gathering my clothes together to head to the shower.

"Yes, she'll give us each a bottle of a bunch of different pills and other medicine that she thinks we'll need," she told me, following me towards the bathroom.

"She does realize we could just go to the hospital wing for potions for that, right?"

"I don't think she does," she told me as I shut the door. I took off my clothes, opened the door a little, handed them to her, and took a shower.

After I was done, I took out all of my stuff from the bathroom and went over to my room, putting them on my dresser, before going to the kitchen.

"Here, put all your stuff in this. Everything I bought is already in there," Mum told me, handing me a bag, a small box like thing, and a small carry-on bag.

"Thanks," I told her, taking the stuff and going back to my room. I opened the bag like thing first, finding it full of different medicine. I put that into the trunk before opening the small box, finding that full of makeup and nail polish; as if I would ever wear that. The carry-on bag had shampoo, body soap, conditioner, tooth paste, a couple toothbrushes, mouthwash, floss, and pades. I put all of the stuff that I had taken out of the bathroom and put them in there before Lily came into the room and dumped my clothes beside me.

"There you are," she said, already starting to fold her clothes and put them in her trunk. I folded all of the clothes she gave me and put them into the trunk along with the small box like container that Mum had given me, running out of room to put the carry-on bag in the trunk.

"Thanks, Lily," I told her, standing up when I was done. We both left are things in our room and went out to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"When are you two leaving?" Mum asked us as we both took two pieces of toast, a banana, and a glass of orange juice.

"Probably sometime around ten," Lily replied. I looked at the clock on the wall; it was only seven forty-five now.

"Alright, I'm taking Petunia to London now in order to pick up her dresses for the new school year. We'll be there until ten tonight. I'm thinking we will stop by the tea shop by where your Leaky Cauldron is around five if you guys need anything," she told us, moving around the kitchen to put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Thanks Mum," Lily and I both said, quickly finishing breakfast and putting our glasses into the sink before throwing away the banana peels. We went into our room and picked up our bags.

"Do we have everything?" I asked her.

"Textbooks, robes, gloves, shoes, Muggle outfits for under robes and on days outside of the classroom, as well as other magical tools. We'll just need to pick up the parchment, ink, and quills and we'll be good to go," she said, comparing the list to her trunk inhabitants.

"Perfect, do you mind if we stop by 12 Grimmauld Place before going to the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked her, sitting down on her bed after closing my trunk and putting it upwards with the carry-on bag on top of it.

"Why, what's at Grimmauld Place?" she asked, sitting down beside me.

"It's Sirius's house," I told her. "He asked if we would stop by there before hand yesterday."

"I don't know, Ab, Severus doesn't exactly get along with them."

"I can tell that for myself, thanks," I told her.

"Why do we need to stop by there anyway? Isn't he going to the Leaky Cauldron?" she asked. "Beside, doesn't his whole family despise Muggles, Muggle-Borns, and everything else?"

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point," I said, standing up and going over to Petunia's side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, following me.

"Come on, Lily, whatever I do to her is nothing compared to what I did to Sirius."

"What you do to him?"

"I put sewing needles and pins under his blanket," I told her while picking up a bottle of super glue.

"Abigail, stop this now," she commanded me as I picked up a bottle of Petunia's favourite nail polish.

"Lily, what's the worst that can happen? Beside, I need to leave with a bang; Petunia is going to miss my pranks," I told her gluing down a third of Petunia's nail polishes.

"You are going to get in so much trouble at school," she told me after I finished gluing down all five bottles of nail polishes that she had on her desk. I put the glue into my trunk along with the rest of the things that I tended to use for pranks.

"I can't get in trouble if they don't find out that it's me. You, my sister, wouldn't want to turn me in and be the cause of me being expelled, would you?"

"Misty, I can't believe you're pulling those cards," she said, pausing for a bit. "Fine, I won't tell and I'll keep my mouth shut about all of your pranks."

"Thank you sissy," I said, running over and hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go," she said, escaping from my grip and picking up her things. I went over and picked up my own stuff, following her out. "Bye Dad, we'll owl you when we get there, maybe even on the train if someone will let us borrow their owls," Lily told him as he came over and hugged us.

"Lily, go wait outside, I want to talk to Misty for a moment," Dad said after he let go of me, looking straight at me when he did so. "The Headmaster will be here any-" Just as he was about to finish his statement an old man stepped out of the fireplace. "Ah, Professor Dumbledore," he said, shaking the old man's hand. He was wearing a royal blue robe with stars of different colours on it with a hat that matched on as well.

"Misty, sit down I have somethings to inform you of," Dumbledore said, sitting down in a chair and making himself at home. I sat down on the couch across from him and Dad sat on the small loveseat against the wall. "How much do you know about the war and about your birth parents?" he asked me after waving his wand a few times, two or three colours showing on the tip of it.

"I know about Voldemort, Death Eaters, and some of the stuff they've done, Sirius Black has informed me of all that. Ollivander has informed me that I am pureblood. He also told me that my birth father wasn't a very good magic user in the sense of what side he was on," I answered him, confused as to why either of those things mattered. "Professor, what does this have to do with anything? Why not wait to talk to me until I'm at Hogwarts?"

"Mr. Evans, please hand Misty the letter her birth mother left with her as a babe," Dumbledore instructed, a twinkle in his eyes. "Misty, I must implore you to not open it unless you are alone. Whether or not you tell anyone else about what lies within the letter is up to you," he told me while standing up.

"Sir, I don't understand," I told him, confused as to what was going on.

"You will, eventually. I must ask that if you have any questions, any at all, simply find me. If you read it before you come to Hogwarts then see if you can borrow an owl from young mister Black," he came over to me. "This is the other letter your mother left, it contains more information. That one has the just what your parents needed to know. This, however, contains a deeper explanation, open it second," he told me before giving it to me and going back over to the fire place. "I also should apologize, I did only set your fireplace into the floo network for two uses, I'll be sure to set it up for a permanent place once I get back to Hogwarts. Good day," he said before throwing down the floo powder that he pulled out of his robes and left.

"Dad?" I asked, confused, while standing up.

"Read it dear," he told me as he came over to hug me once more. "I'll miss both of you girls," he said as I picked my things up and he followed me out of the house to say goodbye to Lily once more. Before we left for Snape's I put the letters into the pocket of my jacket.

"Hey Sev," Lily said upon entering the house.

"Hey Lily, Misty," he greeted back as he brought his stuff out of his room.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, not bothering to sit down unlike Lily.

"When ever, I thought we could hang out here beforehand," he said, going over and sitting by Lily.

"I'm going to go on ahead, I'll stop by Sirius's on the way and see if he's ready. Lily, when you get there you may have to look for me in order to get the second key," I told her going over to the fireplace, still holding my trunk and bag, before using the floor network.

"Madam Misty," Kreacher said when I got out of the fireplace, having a hard time with the trunk.

"Hello Kreacher, is Sirius still here or has he left for the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked the house elf, placing my trunk and bag on the ground beside the fireplace to get it when I left.

"Master Sirius is in his room, sleeping. May I get madma anything?"

"I'm good, thanks though," I told him before he vanished. I took out a box of alarm clocks from my trunk and took my boots off and put them next to my trunk so that I wouldn't make noise when I walked towards Sirius's room. I slowly opened the door, trying to not have it creak. I walked over to the bed and scanned the room of any more possible clocks, finding one on his dresser. I went over and picked it up before setting all eleven of them to go off two minutes after the time I started setting them. I then quickly placed them all around his head with equal space between each on and between them and his head.

I sat down on the floor, trying to get away from the bed as best as I could, but if I moved one of the alarm clocks threatened to fall over off the bed. BEEP BEEP BEEP. Sirius shot up in bed, throwing the blanket off himself and looking around the room for any danger, spotting me.

"Misty Abigail Evans, two pranks in less than twenty-four hours! I'm going to bloody kill you," he said, saying the final bit almost calmly. He climbed out of the bed and I stood up.

"Morning Sirius," I said, before laughing.

"It's only nine fifteen and you decide it was time to wake me up?" he asked, pushing me back onto the bed. "Do you realize how dangerous I can be, especially this early in the morning?" he asked as I backed up to the wall, bringing my legs to the side of my body.

"Aw, does poor Sirius need his beauty sleep? Do I need to draw up his bath and get his gown and crown ready for the day as well?" I asked mockingly.

"Misty," he threatened.

"I'm sorry sir, I would bow but I can't as I'm sitting on your bed," I continued, causing him to punch me in the front of the head. I could feel the blood coming out of my nose as the back of my head it the wall.

"Mist," he said, taking a step back, probably realizing what he had just done.

"I'm fine, Sirius, it's just a bloody nose," I told him, laying down with my head tilted while I pinched the top of the nose.

"What are you doing?"

"Last summer I got a bloody a bloody nose after my head hit the slide when I jumped out of a tree at the park close to our house; this is what Mum instructed me to do, as best as I remember at least," I explained to him as he sat beside me. "Go get a washcloth or hand towel and get it wet, make sure it's an old one though."

He called for Kresher and gave the instructions to the house elf who quickly came back. "You know, we could use magic," he told me as I took the small washcloth from him and cleaned the bloody mess on my face, making sure it was done bleeding. "Where's your luo?" I asked him standing up.  
"It's on the left hand side of the drawing room. Do you want me to show you?"

"No, I can manage, thanks though," I told him, getting up and going to clean my nose more fully. I came back to find him rocking back and forth with his legs pressed to his chest and his arms over his knees. "Sirius?" I said, going over and sitting by him.

"I'm sorry Misty, I just-" he started before stopping himself, squashing me with a hug all the while.

"Sirius, it's fine. It was just a bloody nose, I've gotten them countless of times," I told him after he let me go.

"It's not okay though, it could have ended up worse," he protested.

"But it didn't, I'm perfectly fine. Although, I'm quite curious to know what you were about to say before you started to hug me," I told him.

"It's nothing really, I'll tell you eventually," he told me standing up.

"Sirius, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked, still sitting on the bed.

"Yes, but James doesn't even know about this yet, Mist," he said picking up his alarm clock before putting my ten into the box I brought. He handed me the box and started moving around his room frantically.

"What are you doing Sirius?"

"I kind of haven't started packing yet," he admitted as I stood up.

"Are you barking mad?" I asked him.

"No, but my mother did pay for your room when she paid for mine while we were in Diagon Alley," Sirius said, throwing stuff into his trunk. "Mine and James's room is across from your's and Lily's own room."

"Alright, I'm going to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Just stop by whenever, you may have to direct Lily up to my room though. I'm thinking I'm just going to sit inside," I told him walking towards the door.

"Wait, before you go take this," he said, handing me a cup. "That's all the needles and stuff that you put into the bed sheets yesterday."

"You're welcome for that by the way," I told him, putting the cup into the box of alarms.

"You're insane Misty," he yelled as I left the room and went into the Drawing room, put the box away, put my boots back on, and picked my stuff up before turning to use the floo network. When I got to the Leaky Cauldron, I stepped out of the fireplace and went into the main dining room.

"Hey Tom," I said, going up to the barkeeper. "Last time I was here, paid for a room for me for these two weeks. Can I have the keys to that room?"

"Here you are miss," he said, handing me two keys.

"Thanks," I replied, taking the keys and going to find room 112, the number that corresponded with that engraved on the keys. I got to the room and put my trunk down before unlocking the door and opening it. I walked in, shutting the door behind me before I place the trunk on one of the two small beds in the room.

I took out the communication book from my trunk and saw that it was already lighting up. Misty, I'm going to buy you ice cream everyday to make up for the bloody nose. You can not fight it.-S

I searched through the trunk and found a pen. Instead of getting me ice cream everyday for the next two weeks, could you just buy me parchment, ink, and quills for the school year?-M What, I was planning on saving the four galleons that I would get from the money Dad gave for Christmas presents?

Are you joking Mist? You bought candy without buying writing supplies for school?!-S

Shut up Sirius, will you do that instead?- M

Fine, I'm just now leaving I'll be up in a couple minutes. I put the book and pen down and took out all of my stuff, putting the Muggle clothes in the dresser and the books on half of the desk, keeping the rest of the stuff inside the Hogwarts trunk. I was just finishing up when I saw the book light up. Lily's down here, do you want me to bring her up?- S

Yeah, bring your stuff up then just go down there and tell her to follow you to Misty Abigail's Wondrous Jokes Around.- M

Well that sounds wonderful, will do.- S

I put the book down on the desk with the pen next to it and went back over to the bed. I moved the trunk off the bed along with the small bag and placed them at the foot of the bed just before there was a knock at the door. I went over to the door and saw that it was Sirius and Lily.

"Welcome to Misty Abigail Evan's Place with Wondrous Jokes Around," I greeted, throwing my hands out dramatically.

"Which bed do you have?" Lily asked, ignoring my antics.

"The one closer to the desk," I said a bit sadly.

"Aw, does baby Misty want praise for being insane?" Sirius mocked, flaring around on the ground like a toddler.

"I'm sorry sir, I forgot to bow when you walked in," I said, bowing before we both broke out into laughter.

"You two are insane together," Lily said, laughing from the bed, nearly falling over.

"Thank you, you fire-haired queen," Sirius said before both of us bowed to her. "How ever can we help you today, my lady?"

"Go bug James Potter or someone else in Diagon Alley," she said, throwing a pillow and hitting Sirius before throwing a second one and hitting me.

"As you wish," I said before we left, laughing, and shutting the door behind us.

"Are we allowed to prank her during school?" Sirius asked me, nearly jumping up and down.

"You can, I promised her that I wouldn't this year," I said as we walked down the hallway and went out to Diagon Alley.

"Do you want to go explore Muggle London?"

"No, I hardly have magic around," I told him as we just started walking various streets. We reached a store that sold butterbeer and entered just as it started raining.

"I think we're lost," he told me as we took a seat and ordered.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically, taking a drink of the hot butterbeer. "I suppose that we should probably try to find our way back or ask someone."

"Where's the fun in that? We're explores Misty!" he said, raising his class in the air before drinking from it.

"Be that as it may, Sirius, Lily is going to start worrying. Plus, we were supposed to meet our mum for tea or something," I told him, putting my empty bottle down on the counter.

"Fine, but before we go to Hogwarts, you must find your inner Gryffindor," he said, putting his glass next to mine before we got up to leave.

"You two, wait," we heard someone say from behind us, sounding almost cross. "Where are you planning on going to?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, Professor," Sirius told her before she transformed a jacket she had on into a huge umbrella that was big enough to cover the three of us and still have room for others. She lead us back through the maze of streets to the back entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you ma'am," I told the older witch when we got inside. She transfigured the umbrella back into a jacket and casted a drying spell on it before walking to the counter. "Who was that?" I asked Sirius.

"Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration professor," he told me as we went upstairs.

"Greetings," Lily said when we walked in, not looking up from her book.

"When do we need to go meet up with Mum?" I asked her, running over and jumping on her bed.

"She said she'll be there at five, so we have another hour or so," she said, putting the book down on end table.

"Alright, where's Snape at?" I asked her, standing up and going over to my trunk.

"His room, it's at the end of the hall. Why?" she asked, confused as to why I would want to know.

"You should know why," I told her, taking out all of my pranking supplies. "Sirius, how much magic can you do?"

"An assortment of charms and such," he said, coming over to where I was and sitting down next to me. "How shall we prank him?"

"Let's see, Lily how much does he enjoy glitter?"

"Misty Abigail Evans do not do it," she said.

"Let's do it," Sirius said, picking up all of the tubes of glitter.

"I'm thinking we wait until one in the morning, when he's asleep. We can put it in his trunk and then use the glitter glue on the covers of his books and on his trunk."

"Perfect, we can even put it inside his hat and on all of his clothes," Sirius pitched in.

"Why is Severus your victim for this?" Lily asked me from her bed.

"He's a bloody git who thinks he can control you," I said, putting everything else away except for the glitter.

"I can handle myself, Abi," she told me.

"I know you can, sis. I just want to prank him," I told her, placing all of the glitter on the desk.

"When do you want to go get parchment?" Sirius asked me, sitting on my bed.

"We can go now, if you want," I told him taking out the bag of pound sterlings I had.

"Alright," he said standing up and walking towards the door. "See ya later, Lily."

"Bye, Sirius. Hurry up though, Abigail. I want to leave around five till," Lily told me.

"Alright," I said, following Sirius out of the room and into Diagon Alley. "Where's the quill

shop?"

"Scribbulus Writing Instruments is next to the Quidditch Shop, right before Knockturn Alley," Sirius said. "I am sorry about punching you."

"Sirius, it doesn't matter trust me I've had worse happen to me."

"Mist it wasn't okay," he told me after pulling me down an empty street.

"Sirius, it was just a little blood. It's not something you need to get all worked up about."

"Misty, if I were to hit you again, how would you react?"

"I'd punch you back."

"Then why didn't you back in my room?"

"Because, since I had pranked you twice I didn't find it necessary."

"Misty, look," he said, pointing at a little kid down the path.

"Poor lad, I wonder if he is lost," I commented before speeding up. I was about to break out into a run when Sirius grabbed my arm. "What?"

"You can't just run off to help, his parents may be Death Eaters," he whispered "Besides, I thought you were the one who was bad with people?"

"Yeah, that's like people my age and the Muggles that I went to school with," I said before we came across the kid.

"Hey, what's up?" Sirius asked the little kid, kneeling down. He looked three or four.

"I'm waiting on my mummy, she said she'd get me when she was done."

"Which store is she in?" I asked him.

"She was in that one," he said, pointing to a beauty parlor. "But two men just came out, pulling her towards the Quidditch Shop." Sirius and I looked at each other.

"Do you mind going with my friend here? We're going to take you to your mum," Sirius said, still on the ground. I picked the kid up and started walking quickly to the Quidditch shop while Sirius sprinted ahead. "Misty, go around the corner and get the healer," Sirius shouted back at me.

I turned the corner and nearly ran into the witch who helped me last time we were here. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking startled.

"Yes, but we think this boy's mum might be in trouble. Sirius, the person who was with me last time, is going there now, past the Quidditch shop," I said, a little short of breath.

"Alright, let's go," she said, putting a sign up before we took off running. When we got to the front of the store, we heard cries of help up ahead in Knockturn Alley. "Great," the other witch said sarcastically before we walked into dark alley. We turned the corner, following the sound, and ran into Sirius who pulled me down while the other which knelt. "Sirius go get a couple of the officers, I think we have an auror with them today. They'll be just past my booth. The two of you stay here," she whispered to me while Sirius ran off.

"Can't you hex them?" I asked her.

"Yes, but they're too close to her that I may hit her, listen though," she told me before we turned to them.

"What do you want with me?" the woman asked the two masked men as I peaked over the dumpster we were hiding behind.

"Is my mummy going?" the boy started to ask before he was silenced with a spell from the older witch.

"She's going to be fine alright, but we have to be quiet," I told him, turning back to the trio in front of us.

"You know what we want. The Dark Lord knows you have hidden his child he has so graciously given to you," one of the men said, his voice sound harsh.

"In fact, he has gotten word that she might be leaving for Hogwarts soon," the other commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she protested, squirming.

"Yes you do. How could you forget your award for leaving that Muggle eleven some years ago?" the first said, twirling a piece of the woman's hair just as Sirius got back.

"They'll be here in just a little bit," he whispered.

"However, the Dark Lord is saddened that you never told him about the kid, and that you got with a Mudblood," the second said.

"Why would I ever tell him about a kid I got, he fucking rapped me," she spat in their faces as there were pops. Two people showed up and quickly stunned the two men. The healer rushed in and took the witch back to where we were before they unstunned the men.

"You're going to regret this, bitch," the first man called out before the four left, the masked men in chains now. The healer unsilenced the kid who ran up to his mother.

"Are you alright?" the healer asked as Sirius and I just sat there.

"Yes, nothing they would have done would have been anything new though," she told the healer before looking down at her son who she picked up. "How did you find me?"

"He ran after you while she got help with me. Then he got help," the kid said, pointing to me and Sirius. The woman said nothing in reply but simply stared at me, shocked it seemed.

"Do you mind if I go back to my station?" the healer asked.

"Go on ahead, I'm fine," the witch said, still staring at me. Once the healer was gone the witch finally addressed me. "You shouldn't have witnessed that," she said.

"What was that about, ma'am?" I asked, confused.

"You don't know who I am?" she said, almost sadly. "What am I saying, of course you wouldn't."

"Mummy, what's wrong?" the child asked, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Nothing baby, I'm just a bit shaken up. That's all," she said, rubbing her child's back. "Misty Abigail," she said slowly walking up to me.

"Should I know you?" I asked her.

"In a different time, you would have. Are you staying in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes, we are, she's with her sister," Sirius said, next to me.

"Oh yes, the muggle-born girl. Do you mind if we meet up for dinner tonight? I want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know you," I told her.

"You didn't read the letters? The one I left with your parents and then the one I helped Dumbledore with?" she asked causing me to take a step back.

"Mist, are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, Sirius, I'm fine," I said, shaking my head. "I'm supposed to go with Lily and meet up with our mum and horrid sister for tea at five. Be outside door 112 by seven, knock when you get there," I told her before walking off with Sirius. We almost walked into the store when I saw the little boy come up to us. I knelt down after Sirius did

"Thank you," he said, before he hugged both of us individually.

"Come on Max," I heard his mother call kindly a few feet ahead of the building. The boy ran off to her and she picked him up before walking on.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked when we walked in.

"I'm not for sure, but I'll let you know," I told him as he handed me what felt like forty pounds of parchment. "Do I really need this much paper?" I asked, following him back to the ink.

"Maybe you won't need to buy more for a couple years," he told me. "What colour of ink?"

"Black, green, blue, brown, red," I told him.

"Dark green, grass green, or light green?" he asked me.

"Dark green, darkish blue, normal red," I told him. He picked up three blacks, a brown, a normal blue, a dark blue, a red, a dark green, and a grass green. "I don't need that much," I said.

"Tough luck," he said before going over to the quills. He picked up seven different quills, each colour coded with the ink, and placed them on the stack of parchment. We walked over to the counter where I placed it all and he put the ink he had down, paying the counter person twenty-five galleons after she bagged them. I took the bags and we walked out. "How much time do we have until you and Lily have to leave?"

"Five Minutes," I told him after looking down at my watch.

"Alright, do you want me to take the bags up to my room so you can run back? It is a ten minute walk," he told me. I gave him the two bags.

"Thanks Sirius," I said before running off, weaving in and out to avoid running into people on the way there.

"You're late," Lily commented from the stairs as I was about to go up. "I wanted to leave two minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Lily. I would have been back sooner but there were followers of Voldemort and we had to get people because they were hurting a woman who had a son, and now I have to meet her tonight to talk at seven," I told her, catching my breath.

"You're rambling," she said, smiling before she dragged me out of the Leaky Cauldron and towards the Muggle teashop on the other side of the bookstore. "Why do you have to talk to her tonight?"

"She, um, may or may not be my birth mother," I said, moving my hair to the left side of my head and messing with it.

"The person who left you on our doorstep? You're just going to eat and talk to her alone?" she asked, sound both surprised and a bit hurt. "Are you going to move in with her?"

"No, Lily, why would I do that, I love you too much to leave. Besides, she's happy with her husband and son, she wouldn't need, or possibly want, me."

"Come on, Ab, don't say that," she said, as we walked in and took a table.

"It's not like it's a bad thing, it's just the truth Lil," I countered as Mum and Petunia walked in and came back to where we were at a round table. Mum ordered the tea and Petunia started going on about the dresses she had just got.

"Guess who Misty's meeting tonight after this," Lily said after a while, putting down her empty teacup.

"Who's that?" Mum asked.

"Lily, why? It doesn't matter, it's not going to change anything," I told her.

"To her it might, to both of them," she told me before answering Mum's question.

"So you ran into her today?" Mum asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I was with Sirius and she was being attack by Death Eaters. I, we, didn't know who it was," I told her, taking a biscuit. "I haven't read the letters yet."

"Do that before you go with her," Mum said, putting down her cup. "Petunia are you ready?" Mum asked, standing up.

"If you guys want, you can come look at the Leaky Cauldron," Lily said. "There were some Muggle parents of other kids last time we came."

"Alright," Mum said, as we stood up.

"Can I wait in the car?" Petunia asked.

"Fine," Mum said, unlocking it after we left the building for her to get in. "I'll be out in a bit." She followed us back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to our room.

"What time is it?" I asked once we got inside.

"Ten minutes until seven," Lily answered. "Why?"

"She's coming at seven," I replied. "I'll be back, I need to get my stuff from Sirius." I walked out of the room and over to Sirius and James's room, just walking in.

"Oi, one of us could have been naked," James said when I got in.

"Sorry mate, I just need to pick up writing stuff," I said going over to Sirius who handed me the two bags.

"I could have brought them over to you," he told me.

"I know. My mum is there now and my birth mother is meeting me in ten minutes," I said, going to the door.

"Calm down, Mist. Everything will be fine," James said, looking up from his book.

"Sure it will, that is after it all blows up," I commented while opening the door. "I'll talk to you guys later." I went back over to my room and placed the bags on my bed.

"What's that?" Mum asked me from where she sat on Lily's bed, them reading one of the text books.

"Parchment, ink, and quills. I forgot to buy it last month so Sirius went with me to pick some up," I said, going over to where they were.

"Lily told me about his arranged marriage," Mum commented after I sat down next to her.

"She's quite nice, she's already offered to help if I need it and stuff."

"You realize I can help you, right?" Lily asked me.

"I know, but she's a second year, so what you can't help with she might me able to," I told her before there was a knock at the door.

"She's a few minutes early," Lily commented as I stood up.

"I've got to go, I'm going to miss you," Mum said, hugging Lily before coming over to me.

"Bye Mum," Lily said from the bed. "I'll owl you guys every week."

"Bye," I said as she hugged me. I opened the door before adding, "I'll throw in a letter with Lily's owl, Mum."

"I expect all the details from everything, even the small events," she said before leaving.

"You ready?" my birth mother asked from the hall.

"Yeah, Lily, I'll be back in a bit," I told her before shutting the door and leaving. "So where's Max?" I asked her as we walked down the stairs and sat down at a table in the corner.

"I left him with my husband, Charles," she said.

"Is he your only other child?"

"I have another girl, Andrea. She's only about a month old. Did you ever read those

letters?"

"No, I was going to read them after we got back from having tea but I had to pick

something up from Sirius and my Mum stayed back for a little while."

"Read them now, at least the one I left with you when you were a baby. I'm going to go get us some butterbeer," she said before standing up. I took the letter out of my pocket and opened it.

Misty Abigail Evans, by the time you read this you will be going into your first year of Hogwarts. Please don't be mad at me, it's best for both of us that you are with them. I hope you love them and they you. I am not ready to take care of you, nor suited. I don't want you to be in trouble of who your father. He never loved anyone and I fear what he would do if he ever found out about you, especially at such a young and innocent age. It pains me to take care of you and remember what he put me through but no where near as much as it pains me to give you up. I hope you never grow up to be like him. Murder and now rape, you as proof, even if he didn't want it to be so. -Love, Irene, your mother

I put the letter back in the envelope then into my jacket.

"So did you read it?" she asked, placing the butterbeers down on the table.

"Yes, but what those guys were saying, in Knockturn. Tell me my father isn't," I said, not wanting to finish.

"Voldemort," she said, looking down at her bottle. "I'm afraid so. It took me seven years to finally get over it, and that was with potions and spells. During the last of those seven years is when I had met Charles. I had wanted to go talk to you, but with the Death Eaters tracking me down today I am glad I didn't."

"Do you think he knows who I'm with?"

"No, not yet at least. However, as they know you are going to Hogwarts this year they might find out. They don't know what year you are so it may take them some time," she told me as I drank the butterbeer.

"Good, if they ever harmed my family I would go insane. Well, unless it was only Petunia but that's because she hates everything about magic and me and Lily in general."

"Interesting," she said before taking something out of her pocket that looked like a mirror. "Can't you just handle her for a little while longer?" she spoke into it. "Fine, I'll be there in a little bit, give me a second," she said before putting it away. "Sorry, that was Charles, Andrea is crying and won't stop no matter what he does and then Max is wanting to go out and fly."

"It's fine, what was that though?"

"Two way mirror, a type of communication. Do you mind if we meet up tomorrow or something? I might have to bring Andrea and Max if you don't mind, Charles has to work."

"I don't care," I told her, before she disappeared with a pop. I grabbed the bottle of butterbeer and went back upstairs, going into my room.

"How'd it go?" Lily asked putting her book down.

"We talked for a little while, she told me why she gave me up and about her family. Then she had to go home to take care of her month old daughter and three year old son."

"Anything important?" Lily asked, as I changed into pajamas.

"Not really, but we're meeting up tomorrow and she's bringing Max and Andrea," I told her, going over to my bed and laying down. "Do you want to join us?"

"Yeah, I might. I'm still a little upset with Sev," she said, turning the main light off. "Night Abs."

"Night Lilz," I said in reply before attempting to go asleep with the sound of a nearby train going by.

I was awaken in the middle of the night by someone knocking on the door. I rolled out of bed and saw that Lily was still asleep. I went over to the door, nearly falling over one of our Hogwarts trunks, and opened it.

"It's the middle of the night, Sirius. What do you want?" I asked, both tiredly and angrily.

"Are we still going over to do the thing to Snape?" Sirius asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah, I suppose," I said before going through my trunk to get out a bag before putting all of the glitter in it. "Is James going as well?"

"Yeah, he's in the hallway," Sirius said before we left the room quietly.

"Why don't you have shoes on?" James asked me after I shut the door to my room.

"Because I just woke up, and it'll be quieter without them," I said as we walked down to his room at the end of the hall.

"Watch out," James said, pushing me and Sirius over to the side while taking out lock picks.

"Isn't there a spell for that?" I asked.

"Yes, but an alarm will sound if you use it on a room that's not yours," Sirius told me as James got the door opened.

"No one ever thinks about the lock picks," James said, putting it in his pocket and slowly opening the door. "Hand me the glitter glue," James whispered, sticking his hand out. I pulled out two of the six bottles of glitter glue and handed them to him.

"What's in your bag, Sirius?" I asked him after noticing it.

"A bunch of stuff to put into his hair," he said as we went over slowly to Snape's trunk that James had opened up. I took out the rest of the glitter and placed the bottles of it on the ground before we all got to work. On our way out, Sirius went over to Snape and put two butterfly hair clips in his hair while James drew on a mustache like Hitler's on him.

"Brilliant you two," I told them after we had relocked the door and were in the hallway.

"We know we are," James said as we walked back to our rooms. They were both wearing a huge grin on their faces that were almost identical

"What all are you doing later?" Sirius asked me once we reached the rooms.

"Lily and I are meeting up with my birth mother since she had to leave early last night. Why?"

"No reason, we were just going to walk around and stuff."

"We'll be leaving around one and Orinia was going to meet up with us in the Quidditch shop," James said.

"Alright, I'll tell Lily. I doubt she'd want to come though just because of Snape, but she might go to prove that he does not control her."

"That sounds like something you would do," Sirius said, knocking me into my room.

"Very funny, I'll be sure to tell Orinia to mess with all of your pranks this year," I whispered back to him before shutting the door and going over to my bed, putting my bag on the desk beforehand.

"Where were you?" Lily asked, sitting up.

"Sirius woke me up to do that one prank on Snape. James decided to go with us," I told her, laying down. "Do you want to go with me, Sirius, James, and Orinia tomorrow and walk around?"

"I'll let you know after we meet with your birth mother. What's her name?"

"Irene," I told her, rolling over under the covers.

"Alright," she said before we both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up, wake up," I heard James and Sirius say, jumping on the bed I was on.

"Go back to bed," I grumbled, rolling over.

"Lily told us to wake you up," James said as they continued jumping.

"And where is my lovely sister?"

"Downstairs, ready to leave as soon as you join us down there," Sirius said, jumping onto the floor.

"Ugh, leave so I can get ready."

"Not until you're up," James said.

"I am up."

"No, you're not," Sirius told me before both he and James pushed me out of bed.

"Was that necessary?" I asked, standing up.

"Yes, I think it was very necessary," Sirius said as they headed out.

"Hurry up, you have fifteen minutes at the most," James told me. I got out clothes and headed to the shower, finishing in ten minutes. I grabbed my bag on my way out before I headed downstairs to meet up with the others.

"Finally she's up, good work boys," Lily said, standing up from the table she was sitting at with them, looking annoyed. "Honestly though, they are worse than you."

"How can anyone be worse than me?" I asked, following her out of the Leaky Cauldron and to Diagon Alley.

"I don't know, ask them," she said, pointing to the boys. We went to Gringotts and changed the Muggle money we had for four galleons each.

"I thought we weren't supposed to meet up with you guys until later with Orinia," I told them after we picked up Lily's parchment, ink, and quills.

"Yeah, but we're bored," Sirius complained.

"Why don't you guys go explore Muggle London?" Lily offered to them. "In the meanwhile, we must leave," she said before dragging me back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you finally warming up to them?"

"Nope, I still don't like them that much," she told me as we walked upstairs to drop her bag off in our room. "I think they may turn out to be a bad influence on you."

"If anything I'd be the bad influence on them."

"True, but they have more knowledge on magical pranking."

"Which goes amazingly with the mundane pranking I've been used to," I told her.

"Yes, so you can bring more creativity to their already overflowing bowl of it."

"That's not a bad thing," I protested as we headed back downstairs.

"In some cases, it can be Ab."

"Ah, there you two are. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," Irene said, holding a baby carrier with in it Andrea in one hand while holding Max's hand and a diaper bag with the other arm.

"Where else would we be?" I asked her as we went over to a table. Irene took Andrea out of her baby carrier as Max sat down in between Irene and me and the round table.

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Lily asked, moving the subject away from my sarcastic comments.

"Not at all," Irene replied, handing the baby to her. "So are you two excited for Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I've already read through most of the textbooks," Lily told her after I was silent for a few seconds.

"Misty?"

"It's more people to prank, of course I'm excited," I said just as we heard two obnoxious boys come over to our table.

"Mist, tell James that pranking is pranking whether it is magical or not," Sirius said, pulling up a chair in between me and Lily as James pulled one up in between Lily and Irene.

"Sorry, James, I've got to go with Siri on this one," I said.

"Ha, now pay up," Sirius mocked.

"Fine, is the little one allowed to have butterbeer?" James asked, turning to Irene.

"No, but he can have pumpkin juice," she told him before he went to the counter and ordered butterbeer for all of us. "I'm going to assume that you two boys are the ones who will be helping in Misty Abigail's pranking?"

"Of course," Sirius said, taking the bottle of butterbeer from James.

"Is this your birth mother?" James whispered to me when he handed me the bottle.

"Yes, James, it is. Now go sit down," I told him, taking a second bottle of butterbeer and the pumpkin juice from him, giving the former to Irene and the latter to Max.

"Why are you two joining us?" Lily asked them.

"Because, we're bored," James said.

"Oriena isn't supposed to join us for another hour or so," Sirius finished explaining to her.

"How annoying you are," she said, taking a drink of the butterbeer.

"We're no more annoying than Mist," Sirius defended, causing Max to chuckle.

"Thanks Sirius."

"May I ask why those Death Eaters where after you the other day?" Sirius asked randomly.

Irene quickly looked at me before answering, "Oh, no reason in particular. It was probably just because I married a Muggle and then a Muggleborn when the first marriage fell apart."

"So what if you married a Muggle?" Lily asked.

"Voldemort thinks that the purebloods like mine and Sirius's families should not 'mix blood' with those who any less than us in blood purity," she explained.

"Where is this 'Voldemort?'"

"We don't know, he changes headquaters between his followers' houses," James told her.

"Last time he had his own house was fifteen years or so before we were born," Sirius added.

"Let us move on from this topic," Irene said, looking down at the wood table, her hands around the butterbeer bottle. "It is too dark to talk of here and now." I looked over to her, realizing that I was the only one in the room, besides her, to know of what had occurred between her and Voldemort. Andrea started crying and Lily quickly handed her to Irene.

"Mummy, can I go outside?" Max asked, looking out the open door.

"Why do you want to go outside?" she asked him.

"I wanna go see the kitties," he told her, jumping up and down in his seat.

"Finish your pumpkin juice first," she told him.

"Do you want me to take him out?" I asked her, throwing my bottle into the trash that was behind James.

"Oi, watch it. You could've taken my head off," James told me.

"Considering what happened yesterday, I don't want you out there alone."

"We can all go out with her," Sirius told her.

"I thought you two were supposed to meet with Orinia," Lily reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Come on Siri," James said, standing up and throwing his and Lily's empty bottles away before coming over and literally dragging Sirius away from our table. "See you later guys."

"Bye," I called out after them, laughing.

"Can one of you help me with everything?" Irene asked. Lily stood up and walked over to her, putting everything that Irene had gotten out for Andrea back into the bag. "If you want to take him out to the road now, you can Mist," she told me. I threw away Sirius's bottle and went back over to where Max was sitting.

"You ready to go see the kittens," I asked him, kneeling down. He nodded in reply and got up to go throw away his empty bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Piggyback ride, piggyback ride," he said jumping up and down.

"Alright," I said, putting him onto a chair, having him stand on it. "Jump on," I told him, kneeling down a bit. I secured his legs as he wrapped his hands around my neck.

"Forward horsy," he said before I started to walk away.

"I'll meet you guys in Magical Menagerie," I called back to them before walking out.

"Where'd Siriusly go?" Max asked as I navigated through the crowd.

"He went to hang out with another one of our friends in the Quidditch shop."

"We go hang out too?"

"I told your mum that we would meet her where the kittens are," I explained.

"We go to Quidditch," he nearly shouted.

"We'll have to make it quick then," I told him, quickening my speed.

"Yahhhh, thank you sissy," he said, making me stop.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Mummy said told me we were siblings yesterday. When I asked her who you were," he said, sounding confused.

"Max, I'm only your half-sister," I explained to him, continuing on to the Quidditch shop, opening the door when I got there.

"What's the difference?" he asked when I put him down on the ground and he took my hand. Right before I was about to answer he ran off to the back of the store.

"Max, wait," I yelled, running after him.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Sirius ask him as I approached them.

"I hang too."

"You sound out of breath," Sirius said, looking up at me from where he was kneeling in front of Max.

"You would too if you had to carry him all over Diagon Alley and then chase him through the shop," I told him. Sirius picked him off and carried him over to look at some broomstick on the other side of the store. "How am I supposed to tell him I'm not his real sister?" I asked James and Orinia once Max and Sirius were out of earshot.

"You don't," Orinia said, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"He needs to know though."

"Misty, he's only what.. four? Give him a couple years and he'll understand," James said.

"And by that time we'll be in sixth year," I told him.

"So you'll be able to help him with everything," Orinia said before we walked up to where Sirius was.

"Come on, Max. You're mum is probably worrying about you," I told him.

"Oh come on Mist, lighten up."

"Sirius, she's still worried because of what happened yesterday."

"Alright, she's right Max. Go on," he said, picking the boy up and handing him to me.

"Bye Sirius," we said at the same time before we walked out of the story and up to the pet shop. When we walked in, Lily was over at the counter looking at a kitten with orange fur. I put Max down before we walked up to them.

"Abs, look at this little guy," she said excitedly, pulling me to the front of the counter to look at the furball.

"Too bad we don't have the money for it," I told her.

"How many galleons do you have Lily?" Irene asked her.

"None, why?" Lily asked, turning around and looking at her.

"I can pay for all of it, for the two of you to share the cat," Irene explained while searching

through her pockets.

"You don't have to," I told her.

"Yes, well I want to," she stated, handing Lily nine galleons before Lily turned back around to the lady behind the counter and bought the orange cat.

"What breed is he?" Lily asked the lady.

"He's half kneazle, half Persian cat," the older lady told her.

"Thank you," Lily told her, picking the small kitten up before we all went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Can I play with kitten?" Max asked, pulling at them hem of Lily's shirt.

"Sure, Max," she told him as we headed up stairs to our room. When we got upstairs, she and Max sat down on the floor while Irene and I sat on the edge of the beds.

"Max, we need to leave soon," Irene said, holding Andrea. "Your grandad and granny want us over tonight for dinner."

"Can't I stay a little longer?" Max asked.

"No, your dad's already waiting on us," she said, putting everything together.

"Alright," he said disappointingly. "You coming over for Christmas, right?" he asked after he came over and stood in front of me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Misty, I told him you might not."

"I can come over. Are you guys connected to the floo network?"

"Yes, we are," she said, smiling but not quite as big as Max was.

"Alright, owl me when it'd be best for me to come over then," I told her as Max hugged me.

"Okay, come on Max," she said as I stood up before she gave me a quick hug and left with him following her.

"Are you going to stay at their house then over Christmas break?" Lily asked me, standing up and walking over to me while petting the cat.

"Of course not, Lily," I told her. "They don't need me over there, and who'll prank on Petunia if I don't come back home with you?"

"But she's your mum."

"Yeah, and it's not the best idea for me to be around her considering what happened the other day."

"What are you talking about? That was a fluke thing, wasn't it?" Lily protested. If only she knew the truth, the words that they had said to Irene.

"Right, it was," I said, standing up. "I'm going to go meet up with Orania and the boys, see you later." I grabbed a jacket and walked out of the room and down to Diagon Alley. After I looked in the Quidditch shop and saw that they weren't there, I decided to look around inside some of the other shops. After, stopping in the junk shop, I found them towards the back. "What are you guys doing in here?" I asked after sneaking up behind them.

"Trying to find some stuff to use for pranking this year," Sirius said as they scanned the walls.

"Oh, we passed Snape earlier and he looked like he was going to murder someone," James said.

"Luckily, he didn't see us, but he may come after you guys tonight," Ornia added.

"I take it they told you about our little prank?" I asked her, taking an object off the wall. It looked like a black bat but when I turned it over, there was a compartment to put things into it. "Get this," I added, handing it to Sirius.

"Yes, they did and I'm a bit disappointed I wasn't here to help with it."

"Perhaps next time," James offered before we both started snickering.

"What's so funny?" she asked us as Sirius glared at us.

"Nothing, they're just immature," Sirius explained.

"Oh, sure, Sirius, " I started.

"We're the immature ones," James mocked.

"Oh, come on," he said, taking something off a shelf and going to pay towards the front. We all went outside to wait for him before walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where the bloody hell is she Lily?" we heard Snape yell as we started walking upstairs.

"Maybe we should," Orinia whispered, gesturing for us to go back downstairs and outside as we were nearing the top. We all nodded our heads in agreement before lowering ourselves to the ground and turning around to descend once more.

"Misty Abigail Evans, what did you do this time?" Lily asked me, yelling, once she saw us.

I bowed my head and made a silent prayer to not get murdered by Lily before standing up full, the others following my lead as I turned around and walked towards them. "Whatever are you talking about, my dear sister?" I asked, sweetly.

"Drop the act, Misty, I know you and your goons did this to me," he started, shoving his arms at us to show more of the glitter that we put on his clothes.

"Tell me you didn't," Lily said, trying to hold back some laughter.

"They did, and it's also all over my trunk and my books and everything else.

"Not to mention the clips in your hair," Sirius added.

"Or the Hitler mustache," James joined.

"Who is Hitler?" Snape asked.

"You're half-blood and you don't know who Hitler is?" Orinia asked, nearly yelling.

"He killed millions of Jews," I said.

"Had tons of power until he died fifteen years before we were born," Lily further explained. "Ring any bells, at all?"

"No, it does not. Next time you do something like this, there will be revenge," he said before storming off.

"Hasta luego," Orinia and I said together, waving before we all burst into laughter except for Lily. "Oh, come on Lily, you've got to admit that it was pretty funny."

"Misty, you can't always prank people."

"Yes, well, until I find some other source to kill boredom, I must," I explained before Orinia starting talking.

"Oh, I have to go. I'm supposed to be up early in the morning in order to meet up with some other Slytherin second years to go over the summer assignments we were given. Night," she said, leaving us and going towards her room.

"Lily, can't you light'n up a bit. It's just Snivellus anyway," James told her.

"Do not insult Sev, he is far better than you'll ever be," she told him, going inside our room and slamming the door.

"Crap," I said, "I forgot my key inside the room."

"Won't she let you back in?" Sirius asked.

"Depends how mad she is, considering James here just made her more so probably not."

"Why don't you use the lock picks I have?" James offered.

"And get hexed at? No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Come on then," Sirius said before they both took one of my arms and pulled me into their room.

"What are you doing?" I asked them as they dragged me.

"You're taking the couch," James explained as they threw me a couple pillows and a blanket.

"Are you completely serious right now?" I asked them.

"Considering that is my name, yeah I think we are," Sirius stated. "I'll go see if Orania has a nightgown you can borrow," he said before running off as I set the couch up.

"You guys don't have to do this," I told James.

"What were we supposed to do?" he asked from one of the beds. "Let you sleep in the hall?"

"That doesn't sound too bad," I said before he threw a pillow at me which hit me in the back of the head. I picked it up before throwing it back at him just as Sirius came back.

"I thought the party wasn't supposed to start without me," Sirius jested. "Here, Orinia didn't have one so I got one from Narcissa so it might be a bit big considering she's a fifth year."

"Thanks Sirius," I said, catching it as he threw it and heading over to the bathroom to change before coming back out to the room. "I might trip over the bottom," I said, coming out of the bathroom before James went in. I headed over to the couch and picked up a blanket.

"She said that if you want, you can keep that one because it doesn't fit anymore, least not like it used to."

"She seems nice," I commented.

"She's a Slytherin Abi."

"Considering she's your cousin, I kind of assumed that, but who's to say she can't be nice just because she's a Slytherin. I mean, look at Oriniaia."

"Yes, well, Orinia is an exception, well besides my other cousin, Andromeda."

"However fascinating I find all of this, I'm going to sleep," I said, laying down on the couch. "Night," I said as James came out of the bathroom and Sirius entered.

"Abigail," I heard someone say, lightly shaking me. "Abigail wake up," the voice continued, I was pretty sure that it was a girl.

"Why?" I asked, rolling over and hitting my head against the arm of the couch.

"Come on, Sirius put us in charge of getting you up," another girl said. "Don't make us use magic," she threatened.

"Narcissa, no," the first ridiculed.

"Oh, come on Andromeda. I'm sure she would use magic to get us up, considering what

Sirius told us they did to Severus Snape."

"Yes, but she doesn't know any magic yet, least no where close to what we know."

"Fine, get up Abigail."

"I'm up, are you two done fighting yet?"

"Come on, we're supposed to help you and this sister of yours get a head start on your studies," the lighter haired one told me.

"She's already up and dressed," the darker haired said, dropping clothes in my lap. "She also gave us these to give to you." I stood up and took the clothes to the bathroom, changing, before meeting Sirius's cousins in Lily and mine's room.

"So what all are we doing?" I asked.

"I'm going with Andromeda for the first half of the day and we'll be working on things that are harder to understand as she is a sixth year while you go with Narcissa and learn the easier things. After lunch we'll switch and then end at around three or four," Lily explained, handing me a satchel bag and a stack of books. "I've already have put the rest of your class stuff in there," she informed me before picking up her things and following the darker haired girl out of the room.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Narcissa.

"Let's go to the Ice Cream Parlor," she said before we left the room, me making sure I got my key on the way out this time. "Oh, there's Lucius Malfoy. Tell you what," she said, digging through her pocket. "Go get whatever ice cream you want and I'll meet you inside in, say, ten minutes," she finished, handing me twenty galleons before running over to talk to the boy with too long of hair in my opinion.

I walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and got Butterbeer ice cream before going over to a table outside of the building and putting all of my stuff down, putting the extra galleons into my bag. As I ate the ice cream, I took out the smallest of the books, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and started reading while I waiting for Narcissa to come out of the Leaky Cauldron. I was just finishing the last page when she came up to the table.

"Sorry about that," she said, sitting down while holding her own ice cream.

"It's fine," I told her, closing the book and putting it off to the side. "So what are we going over?"

"While your sister is practicing Spell Theory, History, and the likes; you will be actually casting the spells," she told me, taking two of the books from the pile and her own wand out. "Take your wand out." As I did so, she opened up The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.

"Is this such a good idea? I mean, casting spells without knowing the background behind doing so?"

"Oh, come now, you sound like some Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Slyther up and just do as I instruct. Alright?"

"Alright, I guess," I told her.

"Good, now: let the magic flow through you and your wand, feel it move through you. It's in your bloods as much as oxygen is, you just have to get control of it. Do that and bend the magic to do as you wish. The first spell we're going to have you try is the wand-lighting charm. The wand movement is a simple knot and the incantation is Lu-mos," she explained before showing how to do it. "Give it a go."

I tried it, failing twice, getting a dim light on the third try, too bright of a light on the fourth, and succeeding on the fifth.

"Good," she told me. "In order to put the light out simply say Nox and give you wand a quick flick of the wrist." I did as she said, causing the light to go out. We then continued on, practicing more spells that soon got more and more complex. By the time lunch came around, we had already successfully completed two other spells from Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-Defense, three from The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1, and one from A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration that had me turn a needle into a match stick. I packed all of my things away and we walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, running into Sirius on the way.

"Where's James?" I asked him as Narcissa ran off when she saw Lucius.

"He had to meet up with his parents for a final goodbye before we leave," he told her, walking over to Andromeda and Lily.

"How's it going?" I asked, sitting down beside Lily.

"Fairly well, we're just about done. You go ahead and order lunch with Sirius," Andromeda told me, handing me five galleons and a paper with a list of things to order before turning back to Lily. I stood up and went over to the counter where Tom was and handed him the list before telling him what I wanted followed by Sirius doing the same. We waited there, standing, for seven more minutes before Tom came back with all of the food and drinks. I put the coins on the counter before we took everything back to the table were Lucius and Narcissa were now at as well.

"I'll be back in a minute, Cissa, what do you want?" he asked as I sat down next to Lily and Sirius next to me.

"The usual," she responded, "Although, see if you can sneak me some firewhiskey."

"Tom won't give it out, least not with how packed this place is now in the daylight," he whispered to her. "Although, I can sneak in and get some out later tonight."

"I hope you're going to share," Sirius commented.

"You're still too young, my friend," Lucius told him.

"Oh come on, you surely had some when you were my age, did you not?" Sirius complained.

"That doesn't matter, he's not one of the ones who has to report back to your mother. Now is he?" Andromeda commented, looking up from the textbook her and Lily were reading.

"Come now, Dromeda, a little bit won't hurt him," Narcissa said.

"Yes, well, I don't want to have to explain to Walburga why there are pictures in the Daily Prophet of her son running around Diagon Alley, drunk," Andromeda fought.

"Fine," she told her older sister before leaning in towards Sirius and I as Andromeda turned towards Lily and Lucius left. "I'll get you guys some before Christmas Holidays roll around."

"Thanks cousin," Sirius responded.

"I don't, you don't need to," I tried to say.

"She doesn't want any," Sirius explained for me after seeing me struggle.

"Alright, suit yourself," Narcissa told me, shrugging her shoulders.

"You realize a little bit won't hurt you, don't you?" Sirius asked me as Lucius was coming back from the bar.

"Yes, but maybe I don't want to spoil everything new in the wizarding world in my first week," I offered up as explanation.

"There'll always be more stuff in the wizarding world to explore, Misty," he told me as Lily was putting her things away and we started eating the food that I had ordered with Sirius.

"So, pray tell, why exactly are we doing this?" I asked as we all were eating.

"Sirius thought it would be a good idea to somewhat get the two of you up to speed with most of the purebloods and some of the half-bloods that are first year students this year," Andromeda explained.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Just because, I thought it would be a good idea," Sirius explained, not looking up from his food. I didn't trust him; in the past month or so that I've known Sirius, this kind of action seemed out of place.

"Is that so?" I asked him before taking a drink of the pumpkin juice.

"Yeah," he said, finishing his food before chugging the rest of his drink. "I've gotta run, I'll catch up with you guys later," he told us before running upstairs. He was planning something, he had to be.

"You ready to get started?" I heard Andromeda ask me, standing up.

"Oh, yeah," I said, shaking my thoughts away. "Where are we going to work?"

"I was thinking that we go upstairs, Bellatrix isn't supposed to be here until supper so she won't be able to do anything," she told me as I threw my trash away, grabbed my things, and followed her upstairs to her room. "Sorry about the mess, Narcissa was going insane this morning looking for the right outfit to wear," she explained as I went over to the desk and got my text books out.

"What all are we going over?" I asked her, looking at the pictures that were on the desk.

"We'll go over the basics behind spell casting, our history, potions, plants , the different kinds of animals," she said, going through the pile of books and pulling out the following: Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, Magical Theory, A Beginner's' Guide to Transfiguration, A History of Magic, One Hundred Magical Herb and Fungi, and Magical Draughts and Potions. As she was taking the books out, she was already starting to tell the difference between Ghosts and Poltergeist.

Three hours slowly passed by, every minute of it filled with new information from the older witch. Every thirty minutes she switched to a different subject, all the while expecting me to know it all.

"Do tell me that we don't have to know this all by the end of first year?" I asked her as she was going on about the Draught of living Death.

"No, all of the information is spread throught the seven years, but you will need to know practically all of it and more in time for your O. and N.E. . The former you'll take every year past fourth and the latter will be in seventh year," she told me as she closed the final book.

"Well that's lovely," I said sarcastically before the door was burst open behind us.

"Andromeda, where's Narcissa? Sirius said she was with you when I ran into him in Diagon Alley. In the Quidditch shop with blood traitors, can you believe it?" I turned around and saw an older dark haired witch standing in the doorway and coming towards us. "Who's this?"

"This is one of Sirius's friends," Andromeda explained.

"Mudblood no doubt?" she said turning towards me. "Well, what are you?" she asked after I didn't say anything.

"Pureblood," I said, quietly.

"So long as you don't hang out with anyone less, you're the only acceptable one that Sirius has been hanging out with thus far. So, where is Cissa?"

"I'm not sure," Andromeda said, "However, I do disagree with you."

"What?" the older witch asked, taking a step back. "Are you going against our family traditions?"

"I just don't agree that Misty here is the only acceptable one. There's Orinia who's a second year, and James Potter not to mention."

"Interesting," Bellatrix said, stepping forward and walking to the other side of Andromeda. "I wondered when you would start to falter in the old family beliefs."

"Just because I disagree with you does not mean that I disagree with the family traditions," Dromeda told Bella as I began packing my books up.

"Again tomorrow?" I asked, wanting to get out quickly.

"Yeah, you'll start with me in the morning and finish with Narcissa in the afternoon," Andromeda told me before her and her sister starting fighting once more. I picked up everything and left the room right before I saw a flash of red and blue light behind me. I went and dropped off all of my things in Lily and mine's room before going downstairs and out to Diagon Alley. As I was walking over to the Quidditch shop, I saw Sirius come out with James and Orinia.

"Hey Mist," James said as they came over to where I was.

"Hey guys, you know you could have warned be about your cousin Sirius," I told him.

"You just meet Bellatrix, didn't you?" Orinia asked.

"Yeah, next time I see her, I'm jumping out of the nearest window," I replied before we all started walking around Diagon Alley.

"Wow, choosing suicide over my cousin, how expected from a muggle-born's sister," Sirius said jokingly.

"You've got to admit, it's better than what James said he was going to do" Orinia pointed out.

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked her.

"I'm going to throw a couple jinxes her way, and maybe a few curses as well," he informed her.

"Aww, baby Jamesy thinks he can take Bellatrix," Sirius taunted.

"Did da baby get a toy wand?" I pitched in.

"And did he finally learn a spell?" Orinia added.

"Ha ha, very funny," James mocked.

"Aw look, he can tell what a joke is," I pointed out.

"I don't know," Sirius said. "That's not what it sounds like."

"You know, you're right Siri," Orinia agreed. "It sounds more like he is younger than we thought." She quickly took James's wand that he was messing with in his hand out and ran down the street; it didn't take long for him to take off after her.

"So, do you want to pull another prank tonight?" Sirius asked as we walked far behind the ever running Orinia and James.

"On who?" I asked.

"All three of my cousins," he offered.

"Is that wise do you think?"

"Maybe, maybe not, who cares? It's pranking after all."

"Yeah, but I feel like Bellatrix can get quite dangerous," I said, explaining why I didn't really want to prank them.

"You have no idea," he told me as we saw Orinia come to a stop in front of a cafa and use her wand to cast a spell on James's and make it fly above them both.

"Is she one of his followers?"

He didn't respond for a while, but when he did, it was one simple word: "Yes."

"Do you think Narcissa and Andromeda will become Death Eaters as well?"

"No, Lucius might, but not Cissa. Why is this so important to you?"

"It's not," I lied; the last thing I wanted was for any of them to find out that my 'father' was the person that his cousin was following, the person who wanted people like my sister, my family, and my birth mother dead, not to mention my new found friends, they'd hate me if they ever found out. "I'm merely curious," I offered up as an explanation to cover up any chance he might have to doubt my previous statement.

"Should I be worried?" he asked me as we neared the cafa that Orinia and James were in front of, his wand still hovering over his head due to Orinia's spell she casted.

"No, Sirius, you shouldn't. Everything is perfectly fine, I promise."

"Keep up this curiousness and you might just be sorted into Ravenclaw," he told me. "Then again, that's still better than Slytherin."

Yeah, you mean the house I'm going to be in, thanks for that Sirus I thought to myself. "How many more days until we get on the train anyway?" I asked him.

"Two more after tonight," he told me. "We are going to be one of the first people there too."

"Why's that then?"

"We're the Blacks, I suppose. The pureblood families usually get there before the others, especially the older ones with the Heads and Prefects before them as well," he explained right as we joined James and Orinia in front of the cafa.

"Who's ready for some food?" James asked as his wand came down, falling on his head which then caused him to punch Orinia somewhat lightly in the shoulder.

"Is that even a question?" Sirius asked as James bent down to pick the fallen wand up.

"Whose money are we using?" Orinia asked as we walked in.

"We might as well waste the Black fortune," Sirius commented.

"Perfect," James commented, leading our group over to a table before we all ordered warm butterbeer along with some food.

"Do you think we should have invited Lily out?" I asked, taking a bite of the food.

"No, she was talking to a couple kids when I walked by her earlier," Orinia asked.

"What kids?"

"Two young boys, looked your age, and a girl."

"Was Snape with them?" James asked before Misty could ask anything else.

"No, why? Does someone have a little crush?" she mocked, getting silence from the boy in response.

"Aww, how cute," Sirius commented.

"Looks like someone isn't going to be happy," I pointed out.

"And why's that?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that she spent the past however many years or something hanging out with him and learning about the wizarding world."

"Can't forget the fact that she said she didn't even like you hanging out with us," Sirius added to what I had said.

"Don't you think it's possible she'll have a change of heart or something?"

"I'm not sure, she maybe my sister but her and I are completely different thus making it harder to tell what she would do," I told him before taking the last bite of the food that I had ordered.

"Oh, come on Misty. James I'm sure that she'll come around eventually," Orinia told him.

"Sure she will mate," Sirius said, hitting James back as the latter boy ran his hand through his hair making it even more messy than it was. I took a drink of the warm butterbeer, finishing it off, before putting the empty glass back down on the table.

"I'm gonna head back up to the Leaky Cauldron," Orinia said, getting out of the booth since she was on the end next to Misty. "If you guys plan to attack Sirius's cousins with a prank tonight, you must come up and get me from my room."

"As we will, so long as you don't tell Andromeda that we're sneaking down some firewhiskey," Sirius compromised.

"Only if I get a bottle," she countered.

"Deal," James agreed before Sirius could protest it. "Lucius is bringing a few bottles to our room tonight at eleven, after Andromeda is already asleep so she doesn't find out."

"We start pranking at one thirty-five in the morning," Sirius said, finishing the last of his butterbeer.

"Alright, I'll be there. Mist, you wanna head back with me?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Sure," I replied as I got out of the booth and we started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. "So why did you want to leave early?"

"I didn't think it was wise to have Lily be there at the inn so long by herself with her only knowing a few other first years and no older students besides Andromeda and Narcissa considering Bellatrix is here now."

"I couldn't agree more, especially since Andromeda and Bellatrix were throwing spells at one another when I left Andromeda's room."

"That doesn't surprise me that much. When my family first moved here from America a couple years ago, those two were always going against one another since the Blacks had allowed us to stay with them for a couple months while my parents looked for a home within the wizarding world."

"Is that why Sirius's uncle has put the two of you together then?"

"I believe it's one of the reasons. Another could be that the Blacks have been married to almost every pureblood wizarding family in Great Britain, probably within all of the United Kingdom; so they could have just wanted some new pureblood blood thrown into the mix, even if it were American."

"So does your family care about the blood status?"

"Not really," she replied as we were getting closer to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. "But they wouldn't have really like a no-maj coming into the family considering what happened between one of them and my mom's older sister."

"What happened?"

"She married one, they had kids, and then he just left her after the oldest of the four kids turned eleven and got a letter to go to one of the American wizarding schools."

"That's horrible," I commented as we walked into the back of the building and went over to the stairs where Lily was sitting with some boy that looked like he had scars on his arms and face. "Hey sis."

"Hey, Misty, this is Remus Lupin," she introduced. "You just missed Chloe Rose and Peter Pettigrew."

"And you just missed us, Sirius, and James deciding who we're going to prank tonight," Orinia commented.

"Who is it this time?" she asked, annoyed.

"Sirius's cousins," I told her. "You should join us."

"I can not allow you to do this one Abigail," she told me, standing up.

"And why not?" I challenged.

"Did you not hear what Bellatrix just did to Andromeda less than an hour ago?"

"I know they were throwing spells at each other but what happened?"

"Bella used one of the three Unforgivable Curses," she whispered. "On her own sister, no less. Narcissa and I walked in to see Andromeda shaking on the ground and Bella standing over her, laughing."

"What?" Orinia asked, shocked. "Is she alright?"

"Narcissa is up there now, she's the one who got Bellatrix to stop and leave, said that she'd meet up with her later. To make matters worse it seemed for a couple seconds that Bella was going to turn on Cissa as well; she was glaring at me like I was some sort of freak, worse so than Petunia does."

"I'll catch up with you guys later then. I'm going to check on her," Orinia told us before running upstairs.

"So who exactly is this Sirius and why are his cousins destroying each other?" the boy on the stairs, Lupin, asked.

"Sirius is the boy who has been making my dear sister's pranks a thousand times more than they were in every way, funny, horrible, and mean."

"Oh, side note, I think you may have a little fan Lilz," I informed her, sitting down on the step next to Remus.

"Potter?"

"Potter."

"Well that's brilliant," she said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with Potter?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, she just thinks that anyone who pranks is horrid or something."

"Yeah, that's why I have to deal with you as a sister, payback I suppose."

"Perhaps, or maybe it's so that you can learn to lighten up and actually have fun," I told her.

"Maybe you should go with your birth mum for Christmas," she informed me as I stood up.

"Yeah right," I replied, walking up backwards a couple steps. "I'm going to go see how Andromeda is, I'll see you later tonight?"

"So long as you are back in the room by ten, unless you have your key today unlike last night," she jested.

"Ha, ha," I mocked, as I continued away up the steps of the Leaky Cauldron and going to Narcissa's and Andromeda's room. I knocked on the door when I arrived, before being let in by Narcissa. I followed her over to Andromeda's bed; Orinia was already sitting down on the ground beside her. "How is she?"

"Better than what she was when Lily and I found her," Narcissa told us.

"Well I'd hope so," I replied. "Was it the torture one?" I asked a minute after, interrupting the silence as I recalled what Andromeda had talked earlier that day about the three Unforgivable Curses.

"Yes, it was," Narcissa replied, moving some of the hair that had fallen in front of her sister's eyes back behind her ears. "Bella's favourite spell to use."

"How isn't she in Azkaban? I thought those were illegal?"

"They are, Misty, but she's, she's not exactly under the right guidance," Cissa told me slowly as if she were being cautious about it.

"I see," I replied. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, Dromeda will recover shortly, if not in the next couple hours than in the morning at the latest."

"Alright," I said quietly, standing up. "I'll inform Sirius then on what happened."

"No," she snapped, turning to look up at me. "No," she said once more, quieter. "Orinia will do that, just in case some force is needed so that he doesn't go after Bellatrix."

"As you wish," I replied, walking towards the door.

"I'm serious Misty, if you tell him," she started to threaten,.

"I promise I won't," I told her before walking out of the room and shutting the door. I went down to the second floor and into Lily and mine's room, laying down on the bed, my head in the pillow.

"You know, you look like you're about to die," I heard Lily commented after I heard the door shut once more ten minutes after I had laid down.

"That's nice," I said sarcastically.

"Did you find out if we're doing lessons tomorrow because of what happened?"

"I'm going to simply assume that we don't," I replied, sitting up and turning around to look at her at the foot of the bed. "We still have to repack, don't we?"

"Yeah, we'll do that tomorrow, before you meet Chloe Rose," she said, walking over to her bed after quickly changing into a nightgown.

"Why can't I just meet her on the Hogwarts Express?" I asked, getting up to change myself.

"Because, if I had to meet James and Sirius before the train ride and deal with that, then you have to meet Chloe, Peter, and Remus, the last of which you already have."

"Ugh, fine," I whined, going back over to the bed and laying down once more. "Do any of them prank?"

"Chloe is too innocent, Peter is too quiet, and Remus is...different," she said, finally deciding on an adjective after pausing for a couple seconds.

"How do you know this if you just meet them today?"

"I don't know it for sure, but I have my hypotheses," she responded turning the lights off.

"Of course you do," I replied, getting under the covers and rolling over. "Night sis."

"Night Abi."


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly woke up before checking the clock on the end table: 12:45 in the afternoon. "Lily why didn't you wake me?" I asked, sitting up.

"What?" I heard Lily say across the room as if she were in a rush. "I thought you could use the time to sleep considering how late you stayed up the other night for the prank on Sev and how early I've been waking you recently. Besides, how are you ever going to wake yourself up during the school year if we don't get sorted into the same house?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps I can have one of my fellow students use a spell to cast a bunch of water to wake me up or something," I offered, getting out of bed and starting to pack. "Anything we have to do today?"

"No, Andromeda was up and moving earlier, she was going to stop in and tell you but you were sleeping so she couldn't. Chloe, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James will all be up here at five and then we are going down to eat and check to make sure we have everything set for the trip to Hogwarts before the end of tonight."

"Why did we have to unpack all of the books?" I asked, taking everything out to repack back into the Hogwarts trunk even though most of it was already in it neatly.

"I don't see why you're not using magic to pack everything back in there," Lily commented. I looked up and saw her levitating the neatly folded clothing into the Hogwarts trunk along with the textbooks and everything else. I then picked my wand up off of the bedside table and tried to do what she was doing.

"How are you so skilled at this?" I asked her as my robes unfolded themselves, causing me to simply doing them by hand once more.

"I don't know, it's quite simple though," she responded before closing her trunk and coming over and helping me do mine by hand. "You know, Sirius stopped by earlier. He was asking if you were going to join in on the final prank that they're currently planning; it's supposed to be on Tom."

"Why would they pull a prank on the inn keeper?" I asked, putting the last of my things back into the black trunk.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's wise considering if it's it's really bad he may not let any of the Hogwarts students stay here for a week before we all get on the Hogwarts Express," she rambled, standing up before I did.

"His plan of pranking can't be that bad Lilz," I defended.

"You, nor anyone else for that matter besides for those actually pulling the prank, know that to be true," she protested.

"However right you maybe, I do not believe that Sirius Black has it in him to actually hurt another human being intentionally."

"Be that as it may, you will not participate with this prank," she argued as we both picked up our bags that had money and a book in it along with a few other random items as well before going downstairs.

"Come on Lily, it can't possibly hurt anyone," I protested.

"If you don't pull this prank, I suppose I will let you pull one or two on me this year."

"Will there be limitations on the prank?"

"No, you will be allowed to use any magic and pull anything," she said, looking as if she regretted her decision already.

"Deal," I agreed, taking her hand off of her forehead and shaking it. "Prepare yourself for the best prank you have ever witnessed."

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked aloud, shaking her head before a girl walked into the crowded room and straight over to the table we were at. "Perfect timing Chloe, this is my sister Misty."

"Hello Misty," she greeted, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Greetings Chloe Rose," I said, dramatically, shaking her hand before throwing my hands out dramatically. "Welcome to the Wonderful World of Misty Abigail's Pranking Traveling Party, we're open twenty four hours, seven days a week, four weeks a month, twelve months a year."

"Just as you described I see," she commented to Lily.

"What's that supposed to mean? What did you tell her my sister?"

"Nothing at all, Abs, nothing at all," she told me, patting my head despite me being a couple inches taller than her.

"So, are we sitting together on the train ride in tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"Probably, let's assume six can sit in a car. If us three, Snape, and the two boys sit together we might have enough room," Lily responded.

"I refuse to sit with Snivellus," I declared, putting my hand down on the table.

"Fine, than you can sit with Black, Potter, and Orinia," Lily told me.

"Unless the compartments can hold eight. Then Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, you, me, Chloe, and Orinia can all sit together," I told them.

"Fine, we'll just see tomorrow when we get on the train. If it's six we go with my plan, if it's eight we go with yours."

"Deal," I agreed before Chloe got up and went over to possibly get drinks from the counter. "Where'd you get the money for these?" I asked her when she brought three butterbeers back.

"I ran into Sirius Black on the way in here and told him I was meeting with the two of you when he asked where I was going before he handed me the galleons.

"Always willing to waste his parents' money," Lily commented.

"It's not wasting it, I mean he is using them for perfectly good things," I told her.

"Still can count that as wasting considering he's not the one who is drinking any of the butterbeer he just paid for, I count it as wasting."

"So what, are you complaining because you got butterbeer for free?" I asked, taking a drink of mine.

"No, I'm just saying that he should be more responsible with the money."

"Lily, you haven't meet his parents. They're insane on blood purity. Much like Bellatrix is, where do you think she learned it from?"

"So I take it then that he's going to leave his family when he gets the chance?" Chloe asked.

"Of course, least as far as I know he is going to," I told her.

"How do you know he's against what his family believes, but don't think Snape is going to be on the side of the light?" Lily asked, taking a drink of her butterbeer before putting it back down.

"I just don't have a good feeling about Snape," I told her, messing with the butterbeer bottle in my hand.

"And I don't have a good feeling about Sirius or James. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that you aren't always right when it comes to your instinct."

"This coming from the girl who gets out of situations to save her own neck," Lily pointed out.

"So what, least I know how to follow my instinct," I protested, taking the finial drink of my butterbeer.

"Um, guys, are you two okay?" I heard James ask from behind me.

"Yes, James, we're perfectly fine."

"Misty?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine, Sirius," I replied, putting my head on my forehead before throwing the bottle over to the trashcan as the boys took a seat at the table. "Where's Orinia?"

"She'll be joining us later, she's meeting up with a few second years first," Sirius replied.

"We also ran into Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who will be joining us in exactly two minutes," James replied, taking two bottles out of his jacket and handing one to Sirius. Neither one of the bottles had a label on them.

"Great, the boy with the Scars and the boy I've yet to meet," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, come on Mist, they don't seem that bad," James commented.

"Yeah, but they don't seem like the type who will help us pull pranks," I commented.

"We'll see once we get to Hogwarts if they're pranksters or the victims."

"Good, I expect to be informed of this information once it is gathered," I told them before the two boys came over to the table and pulled their chairs out to sit down.

"Remus, you remember Misty, right?" Lily asked when he sat down.

"Yes, of course, who could forget."

"Peter, this is my sister, Misty," Lily introduced, handing me her half drank bottle of butterbeer to finish.

"Do the introduction," Chloe asked.

"Perhaps next time," I told her, taking a drink out of the bottle.

"Who's all ready to get sorted into Gryffindor for a Gryffindor party?" James asked.

"Gryffindor party?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be this big thing, especially after any Quidditch matches we win," Peter commented. "My cousin, Enid Pettigrew, told me about them."

"Well that sounds fun," James commented.

"Better than what Narcissa say the Slytherin parties are like."

"Who's ready for some grub?" Chloe asked, standing up.

"If you get what everyone wants, I'll give you the money to get it," Sirius offered.

"Alright," Chloe agreed, taking out a piece of paper and a pen to write everyone's order.

"I'll help you get it," Peter said, standing up and following her to the counter after she had written down everything everyone wanted.

"Sirius, how many people can sit in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express?" I asked while Chloe was up getting food.

"Eight, why?"

"Because, Lily and I had a bet going on who was right on the amount of people."

"Since, Misty was right, I now have to sit with you, James, her, Chloe, Remus, Peter, and Ornina in the cart. I thought there was six to a car," Lily explained.

"Cool, now we get to annoy you more," James declared Chloe started coming back with Peter and the food, passing it out to everyone.

"Fun," Lily commented sarcastically, as we all started eating.

"Oh, come on, you know you like us," Sirius commented, bumping his elbow into her arm.

"That's a far shot."

"Lily, you have to at least admit that they don't annoy you as much as they did before," I told her.

"That is yet to be determined."

"Sure it is," Chloe commented.

"You guys are going to be the death of me by the end of first year, if not by Christmas."

"Oh, you know you love us," James commented.

"No, not even close. There is only one person at this table I love and that's only because she is family."

"Harsh much?" I mocked as Orinia joined us.

"Do you want food?" Sirius asked her.

"Nope, I already ate when I was with the others," she told him. "So, what have I missed?"

"Lily apparently hates everyone here except for Misty, and that's only because she has to love her," Remus informed the older girl.

"How kind of you," Orinia told her sarcastically.

"And she's supposed to be the kind one of us Evans," I told the group.

"Wow, I can't imagine how horrible the rest of you all must be," Chloe commented.

"Oh, trust me, her and Petunia are worst than You-Know-Who himself and Hitler combined," Lily told the group, causing everyone to laugh at her statement.

"That reminds me, I never got to see Petunia's reaction to my little going away prank."

"What did you do to her this time?" Sirius asked me.

"I only glued down all of her nail polish she had out to her desk that they were on. It wasn't that bad," I told them.

"I still count that as bad," Chloe said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Eh, I could have done worse, especially if I had known magic at the time."

"Speaking of magic, you've yet to fly on a broomstick yet," James told me.

"We can do it once we get to Hogwarts in the afternoon tomorrow night or something," I told him, pausing to take the final bite of my food.

"If you really want to put it off that long," he replied.

"Wow, way to try to con me into doing it now," I replied, finishing off the butterbeer that was left in the bottle I got from Lily before throwing it into the can behind Remus.

"Must you always throw the empty glass bottles?" Orinia asked me as it crashed and broke inside the metal tin.

"Of course," I replied, picking up everyone's empty plates and taking them up to the counter for Tom before joining the group back at the table.

"Alright, does everybody have everything they need for Hogwarts?" Orinia asked as we walked out to Diagon Alley for the last time until the Holidays. "Parchment, quills, possibly owls, textbooks, spell books, cauldrons, potions supplies?"

"Shoot, we don't have potion ingredients," I told her.

"Sirius, how many galleons do you have on you?"

"Enough for all of us to get three years of potion ingredients," he told her, taking a bag out of his inside coat pocket.

"Perfect," Orinia said before we all went to the Apothecary. "Who all needs supplies besides the Evans?"

"I do," Chloe commented.

"Same," Remus said.

"Alright, wait here," she instructed when we got inside the store. She picked up a basket and ran around the store, putting a bunch of random items into the basket before coming back to where we were and getting the bag of money from Sirius and going to the front counter. "There we are," she said, putting the basket back. "And it only costed nearly one hundred galleons."

"You realize we could have just used the school's supply?" Lily commented.

"Yeah, but then I couldn't spend more of the Black's money," Sirius told her as we walked back up to the Leaky Cauldron.

"We'll divided everything equally between the four of you once we get upstairs to Lily and Misty's room. We went upstairs, everyone sitting in a circle, some on the floor and some on the two beds, as we watched her divided the ingredients into four piles.

"So how much of this can be used to prank someone?" I asked from the spot I was watching her while lying on the bed.

"Practically all of it if you find the right potion and the right situation," she said, pushing one plie towards my bed, one towards Lily's and the other two towards Remus and Chloe who were on the floor.

"Well then, let us hope we shall find the textbooks, and any knowledge our brains of the operations find, come in use," I commented, getting off of the bed and going over to my trunk and putting all of the potion ingredients in it neatly.

"Alright, what time is it?" Remus asked, picking up all of the potion ingredients and the shopping back they came in, putting his back into it.

"Nearly eight o'clock, why?" James asked, looking down at his watch.

"Just curious," he replied. "I'll be back in a couple minutes, I'm going to go drop these off in my room," he finished before running out of the room with the bag.

"Do you have an old bag I can use as well?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, here," I told her, going over to the desk table where we still had all of the old shopping bags from earlier that week. I picked one up and gave it to her before she started putting her ingredients in it and leaving the room.

"We have three more hours until Tom goes by and does mandatory sweep through to make sure we're not in the hall's or have the doors open," Orinia told us.

"Why does he have to do that?" Lily asked.

"The Minister of Magic thinks it's best to make sure we're used to being in our respected 'dorm' by curfew so they start it the night before we leave for Hogwarts," Sirius told us.

"That's weird," I said, going back over to the bed and sitting down on it as Orinia stood up and came to sit next to me.

"It's how it's always been, I think," James told me as Remus and Chloe both came back at the same time.

"Sirius, you might want to get back to your room soon. I think I overheard Bellatrix talking to one of the Lestranges about having to check on you to make sure you weren't with a bunch of Muggleborns," Remus started saying as he walked in.

"Alright, guess I'll see all of you guys in the morning before we head off to King's Cross," Sirius said, standing up before leaving.

"Bye guys, be up early or else feel the possible burn of a prank," James said, following him out and shutting the door on his way out.

"I think it's best if we all go actually," Orinia said, standing up. "Considering that we are with the 'Pureblood Party' and have to be at the station before anyone else in order to get a good cart all together."

"Alright, have a good rest," Lily said, picking Crookshanks off of the ground as he stood at her feet.

"Night," she said before leaving.

"Night guys," Chloe said, following the older witch's leading and leaving as well.

"Might as well leave too," Remus said, going over to the door once more.

"Night Wolfy," I called out, referring to his first name which he shared with the character of the ancient Roman myth, to him causing him to stop in his tracks for a moment before continuing on. I wonder what that was about?

"Do you want to take Crookshanks with you the first month and then we just swamp him back and forth every other month?" Lily asked me as I got up and changed into a ight gown.

"Sure, we'll put him in his cage tomorrow morning, which may be a bit tricky," I said as she changed as well before turning the lights off and locking the door.

"Agreed," she commented before we both laid down and tried to go to sleep.

I woke up early, before Lily even, the next day. It was probably due to the excitement of what was to come that day. I got out of bed and got out jeans, a t-shirt, converse, and then everything else that I needed to get ready before going over to the bathroom and getting ready.

"Coming in," Lily said through the door before opening it.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Nearly seven-thirty," she told me, putting her things down and getting in the shower as I got ready at the sink. "What time did Sirius want to leave?"

"Not sure, but I think if we leave here around nine or nine thirty then we'll get there around nine forty-five or ac couple minutes after ten," I said, taking out a hair dryer from the smaller box. "Um, Lily where are we supposed to plug in the hair dryer?"

"In one of the books I read from Andromeda, it said that electricity doesn't work around magic."

"Do you think you could change that?"

"Not sure, I suppose I could try," she told me. "I'll just need some time to do some tests and figure things out."

"Alright," I said, putting it back into the box and going back to the bathroom, running the towel through my hair to try to dry it faster before combing it and brushing my teeth.

"You ready yet?" I asked, putting everything away once more and trying to fight Crookshanks into his cage. "Come on boy, I'll get you a mouse when we get to the castle," I said, bribing him to get into the cage and succeeding.

"Almost, be patient," she told me as I picked up my two boxes and Crookshanks's cage.

"Fine, I'm going to go wait downstairs and meet up with the others, you have both the keys in here on the table to give to Tom when you get downstairs."

"Alright, see you later then," she called out to me as I started dragging everything out side of the room and down the stairs, running into Andromeda halfway down the stairs.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked her.

"I shrank it so that I can just carry it in my pocket since we're all walking over. Would you like me to do the same to yours?" she asked, taking her wand out of her pocket.

"Sure," I agreed putting the trunk and the small box down while still carrying Crookshanks's cage.

"Reducio," she said, waving her wand in a _V_ shape. I bent down and picked the trunk and the small box that looked like it they were made for Barbie dolls.

"Thanks Andromeda. Do you know what time we are heading out?"

"Around nine, in about forty minutes or so," she said as we counted down the stairs.

"Alright, is Bellatrix walking with us then?"

"No, this is her last year so she already left because she had to do something first," she told me, tiptoeing around talking about what her sister was doing. Probably talking to Tom Riddle no doubt.

"I see," I said as we took a table in the room that was already starting to fill up with young witches and wizards who would make the trip down to Kings Cross Station within just a couple hours. "So are the carts separated by year?"

"Not really, the Slytherins usually sit with each other in their own carriage and the first years tend to all sit together near the front since they don't have a house yet except for the generations of family members who all belonged to the same house, they tend to sit with their siblings or something. But besides that the train seats aren't divided that much. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs tend to mix with one another in seating.

"So do the Slytherins usually stay away from the other houses?"

"Yes, and no. The other houses give all of us a bad name because of the whole thing with You-Know-Who so some, if not most, of the other Slytherins just fall into that stereotype due to the other students not accepting them as much, thus making the divide between us and the others worse."

"Interesting," I said, taking Crookshanks out of his cage and petting him in my lap.

"Where's your sister and the others?"

"Lily was still getting ready, but I'm not sure where the others are at," I told her just as a group of people came down the stairs behind me, sounding like a herd of elephants.

"Morning people," Sirius said putting his trunk down. "Hey, my favourite cousin, can you shrink James's and mine's trunk for us?"

"Fine," Andromeda said, taking her wand out and turning around before performing the charm on both of the boys' and everyone else's trunks and bags, shrinking them. "Do any of you know where Narcissa is at?"

"I saw her walking down here, holding hands with Malfoy," James told her, sitting down like the others at the table.

"Alright, since you're all down here early, we'll wait for her for ten minutes and then head off. Did all of you turn the keys in?"

"Crap," Lily said, standing up and taking the keys from everyone else at the table before running them up to Tom at the bar.

"Why do we have to wait for Narcissa?" Chloe asked, putting the Barbie sized trunk into her pocket.

"Because, Bellatrix already left and I told her we'd wait a little bit," the oldest witch at the table said. "Besides, she's right there." We all stood up and followed Andromeda over to where Narcissa and Lucius were standing at little too close together. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah, but do they have everything?" Narcissa asked, talking about us, as I bent down on the ground and put Crookshanks back into his cage.

"Yes, I performed the same spell on their things that we did on our own this morning."

"Alright, then," Narcissa said, walking towards the exit before calling back to us. "Let's get walking."

"Isn't it like a thirty minute walk?" Lily asked as she joined back up with us from giving Tom the keys to all of the rooms we had."

"Yeah, but the Ministry cars we were supposed to get weren't going to get here till ten thirty, giving us only a fifteen minute window before the train left after we get there."

"That still would have been enough time," Chloe mumbled under her breath only loud enough for Lily and I to hear since we were next to her. We walked through the wind in silence, Andromeda in the front and Narcissa and Lucius in the back with all of us first years in the group in the middle. We were halfway there when someone finally broke the silence that hung over us as we walked.

"Andromeda, what's the greatest prank someone has pulled thus far at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Nobody has pulled any pranks while I've been there, and I hope you guys won't change that so suddenly," she told us, walking backwards as she talked before turning around once more.

"Oh, come on cuz," Sirius responded. "You know that's going to be nearly impossible for me."

"I hope Dumbledore knows what he's gotten himself into by allowing Professor McGonagall to send you your letter."

"It's probably better than what our aunt and uncle would have done should he have not gotten it," Narcissa called out, yelling to be heard over the wind as we walked through the streets, turning right onto Euston Road.

"Who all has the energy to run there now?" James asked before taking off. Orinia was the first to run after him followed by Sirius, me, then Remus, Chloe, Lily, and Peter. The only ones who didn't run were Lucius, Narcissa, and Andromeda

"Hurry up slow pokes," I yelled back to the three walkers when we were standing in front of the huge brick building.

"I'm going to go find Severus, we were supposed to meet up inside the lobby," Lily told me before walking inside the train station.

"I thought she was supposed to sit with all of us?" James asked as we watched the other three walk across the street and over to us.

"Oh well, I'm sure she'll sit with us for a little while," I told him before we all went inside and walked to the platforms. "How do we get onto nine and three quarters?"

"We run through platforms nine and ten," Lucius told me as we weaved between people before stopping in front of a brick wall that stood in between two platforms. Lucius and Narcissa both ran at it before disappearing into the wall.

"If magic is supposed to be hidden, why is the platform hidden in one of the most busy train stations in all of London?" Chloe asked.

"Don't question it, it's better not to," James said before running at the wall himself followed by Sirius and Orinia.

"Your turn Misty," Andromeda told me.

"Alright," I said, uncertain about what I was about to do. I stood in between the four people left besides me before running straight through the wall, falling over once I got to the other side.

"Nice skills, Evans," I heard Snape tell me, looking down at me from where he was standing a little bit back from the wall, close to the front of the train.

"Thanks, Snape," I said, standing up. "Lily how did you get your stuff back to their normal size?" I asked her after I stood up.

"I asked Narcisa to do it right after I saw her come onto the platform. Sirius and James are already on the train, they told me to tell you that they're saving you a seat."

"Alright," I told her, getting out of the way just as Chloe came through, followed by Remus, then Peter, and finally Andromeda.

"Once we find Sirius and James I'm going to put all of your things back to the correct size," Dromeda told us before walking to the train.

"See you later than, sis," I said walking away with the others to the train.

"How is she hanging out with Snape?" Chloe asked me as we followed Andromeda through the train and into the compartment that Sirius and James were already in along with Orinia.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I ran into him last night and he called me the 'M' word," she whispered as we took our trunks out of our pockets and put them down on the ground for Andromeda to change them to their normal size.

"I wonder if she knows that," I whispered before the older witch casted the Enlargement Charm on everyone's bags in the compartment before helping us put them on them above the seats where I also put Crookshanks's cage before taking him out of it.

"Mist, get the book out," Sirius said, standing on his seat to dig through his trunk. I put the kitten on the seat before going through the trunk, finding the book and a pen before closing the trunk and sitting down, Crookshanks climbing into my lap while pouring and laying down.

"Why doesn't Lily take that thing?" Sirius asked, looking at it with disgust.

"What, you don't like cats?"

"Sirius hates cats," Orinia said as Andromeda left us, shutting the door on her way out.

"I don't hate them, I just think they're useless."

"Yet you kicked your mum's cat last month."

"That was a bloody accident," he tried to defend himself.

"Sure it was," James jested. I put the book and pen into the bag I had with me right as Lily and Severus opened the door.

"Misty, we're going to be in the compartment next door, if you wish to join us," Lily told me.

"Alright," I told her.

She was just about to leave when Sirius asked her a question. "Can you take the cat?"

"I suppose," she said coming over to where I was and taking him off of my lap.

"Not cool bro," I told him as she left, leaving the door open.

"Don't bring the cat next time then," he told me as Remus used his foot to shut the door.

"I'm going to go put on my robes now, anyone want to come with?" James asked, standing up and getting his robes out of his trunk.

"I'll go," Sirius said, standing up and getting his before they both left.

"Chloe, did Snape say anything else to you beside calling you a you-know-what?" I asked her quietly so that Remus, Orinia, and Peter couldn't hear me.

"He did push me, causing me to fall over a pot of flowers, but nothing else. Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling about him hanging out with Lily," I told her, standing up and getting my trunk and smaller box along with Crookshanks's cage off of the holding racks above the seats down.

"Where are you going?" Orinia asked me.

"I'll be back later, I'm just going next door so Lily isn't alone with Snape."

"Alright," she told me, as I opened the door and left, going next door and putting my things above the seat Lily was sitting in.

"Glad you could join us," Lily said as I sat down next to her, picking Crookshanks up from the seat as I did so and petting him.

"Hey Lily, what house are you and Snape here hoping to get into?" James asked as he and Sirius stopped outside the compartment door.

"A better question, Potter, is where are you hoping to go?" Snape asked, looking over to them.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Just like my dad. Got a problem with that?" he asked, folding his arms and leaning against the open door.

"Not if you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy," Snape started saying before Sirius cut him off.

"Oh, and where are you hoping to go, see as you're neither?"

"Slytherin, the best house there is," Snape replied causing the other two boys to laugh at him.

"Sure, the best house if you're planning on becoming a servant to Voldemort for the rest of your life," Sirius replied.

"Stop it, both of you," Lily commanded, standing up.

"Fine, spell you later Snivellus," James said before the two of them left and went back to their car, the one ahead of us.

"I can't believe you're friends with them," Lily told me, shaking her head as I took the book and pen back out my bag. I didn't respond but rather simply opened the book and wrote.

 _Thanks, now I'm going to hear about this forever-M_

"Lily, you should get sorted into Slytherin with me, you too Misty, that way you won't be separated from your sister," Snape said as an older witch with a trolley full of candy walked by and he stood up to buy some from her.

 _sorry mist but he deserves it- j_

 _You have no idea- M,_ I replied, referring to what had happened between Chloe and Snape in Diagon Alley.

 _Do you want any candy?- S_

 _Surprize me-M_

 _I'll take that as getting some of everything, I'm going to buy out the entire trolley almost between us two, you, and Orinia-S_

"Misty, you need to stop hanging out with them," Lily told me before Snape came back with a pile of candy.

"He's the one who started it, wanting to get sorted into Slytherin and all," I replied before the book glowed.

 _Do you want me to bring you stuff over there, James just tripped Snape- S_

 _I'll go over there-M_

I stood up and walked over, not responding when Lily asked where I was going.

"Just put it in the bag," I said, handing him the brown satchel after I brought the strap over my head.

"Let's hope she doesn't read the book," I said.

"Too late, she's already yelling at me for both tripping Snivellus and for my poor grammer earlier," James told me.

"Great," I replied sarcastically.

"Did you tell her what I told you about what Snape did?" Chloe asked me.

"Not yet, I may do that after the sorting tonight," I told her. "Or you could since she may think I'm being biased." I took the bag back from Sirius as he handed it to me and waved to them all before going back.

"I thought you were going to stay over there?" Lily asked when I sit back down.

"I was getting the candy Sirius bought. Would you like some?" I asked her, offering her the purse.

"No, I'm good, thanks," she replied handing me back the book and pen she had picked up when I was gone.

"Suit yourself," I responded before reading what she had wrote to James.

 _How dare you be rude to Severus. He did nothing to you. And then you just going and tripping him? Honestly, how can you live with yourself?-L_

 _not my fault, lil-J_

 _And your grammar, honestly it was like you were raised by animals or something. How do you plan on passing if you don't fix your grammar? -L_

 _Is this better?-J_

 _Much-L_

"Lily, did you have to be so harsh on James?" I asked her, putting the book down in my lap and taking out a chocolate wand from the bag and trying it. It wasn't that bad.

"Yes, he's an egotistical, arrogant git." I dropped the subject, not wanting to make her more bad than what she was.

"Lily, that's why you can't trust those Gryffindors, they all only care for themselves," Severus said. Something was definitely up, that didn't sound right. "Another reason why Slytherin is better, we know how to stay together and be loyal to our cause."

"Yeah, loyal to following your parents footsteps and following You-Know-Who," I said quietly, just barely loud enough for Lily to hear me and elbow me in the stomach. "What was that for?"

"You know," she told me as I finished eating the chocolate wand. "Go change into your robes or something."

"Yes mother," I said, putting the book and pen into my bag before getting my robes out of my trunk and going to find a bathroom. When I came back, I stood outside of the car where they couldn't see me upon hearing what they were talking about.

"I'm just saying, Lily, you need to try to get her to stop hanging out with those people."

"If those are the type of friends she wants, then there is nothing I can do to stop her. Trust me, I've tried," I overheard Lily respond to Snape.

"Fine," he responded before I walked into the car.

"This train ride is taking forever," I responded, sitting down and taking the book out.

"It wouldn't take as long if you did more than just complain or write in that blasted book," Snape pointed out.

 _Snape wants us to do more than write in this book. How fast can we get a prank going?"-M_

 _I think if we start now, it'll be done and enforced by the time we get there.-S_

 _I'll be over in a couple minutes and we'll start planning.-M_

"Sev is right, you know," Lily said as I closed the book and put it away, taking out a liquorice wand and eating it.

"Yeah? Well then his wish is about to be granted," I told her, standing up and getting my things and Crookshanks's cage, with him in it before going over to the other car and putting everything above the seat before sitting down next to Chloe and the window as well as getting the kitten back out of the cage. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I could try or we could get Andromeda to transfigure this little guy and into a dragon and then put him in the Slytherin area," Orinia suggested.

"Speaking of, why aren't you with them?" I asked her as she took Crookshanks from me and started petting him.

"I thought you guys would already have a bunch of pranks pulled on them thus being safer here."

"Well, then I'd say you should try to transfigure him now," I told her as she took her wand out. It took her a couple tries but on the third one Crookshanks was now a small dragon, about the size of her head.

"Brilliant," Sirius said, taking the dragon Crookshanks from Orinia. "I'd say you should keep him like this."

"The spell will last about half an hour so we have to move him in quickly," she told us, standing up and handing the dragon to me after she took him from Sirius. We all stood up and followed her out of the compartment and towards the Slytherin area. "Alright," she said, quietly, slowly opening the door. "Slide him on through."

I put him through the door and he took off, flying throughout the room. We all crowded together to see through the door, watching the students screaming and chasing the poor cat and trying to hit him with spells as he simply blew fire at them. After about of twenty minutes of him doing that, he flew back to the door and out of the small hole.

"Run," Sirius said, standing up and running back to the cabin we were in. I looked back out the door to see what he was running from to see an angry Bellatrix coming towards us, her dress having a burnt hole on the side near the bottom.

"Crap," I said, running with the others back to the cabin, all of us falling into the seats laughing once we got there.

"That was bloody brilliant," James said, taking the dragon Crookshanks from me before Lily appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" she asked. "Where in the world did you get a dragon?"

"It's Crookshanks," I told her.

"What did you do this time?" she asked, putting her hand over her forehead as if she had a headache.

"It wasn't my idea," I told her, putting my hands up.

"I transfigured the little kitten and then we put him in the Slytherin area," Orinia explained as we heard heavy footsteps coming towards us.

"Merlin's Beard," James said, quickly pulling Lily into the cabin and shutting the door, locking it.

"Like that's going to hold her off," Remus said as I pulled Lily down into the empty seat next to Chloe.

"Hold who off?" she asked.

"Bellatrix," Chloe whispered.

"Crookshanks may or may not have put a fire hole in her dress," I informed her, quickly taking the kitten that was still a dragon from James and putting him in the small hole next to me. I felt the kitten transform back to his normal self just as Bellatrix used her wand to unlock the cabin door.

"What in Salazar's name do you think you are doing?" she asked, yelling down at all of us.

"What ever are you talking about, my dear cousin."

"Don't play dumb with me Sirius. I know you and your goons are behind this," she said, putting her hand around the hole.

"I would never," he responded, putting his hand over his chest, acting as if he were offended by her accusation.

"If you put one more skin cell out of line, I'm going to be owling both of your parents," she threatened before storming off once more.

"Well, I can't wait to see her reaction at the sorting," James told him, chuckling.

"Yeah, that one's going to be awesome, all of Slytherin house will hear about it for a week," Orinia said as Lily stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, petting Crookshanks beside me.

"Back with Severus, I'll be sure to tell him you finally did more than just talk through the book and complain," she said before leaving, shutting the door on her way out.

"Well that went wonderfully," I said before the others went to go change into their robes.

"What house do you think you're going to get into, Misty?" Orinia asked.

"Not sure," I replied, putting the book and bag of candy back into my trunk before locking it with the Muggle padlock.

"You have to have at least some idea," Sirius told me, throwing a box at me with a chocolate frog.

"What is this?"

"Just eat it, I'd start with the head if I were you," James told me as he closed the window and Sirius closed the door. I slowly opened it up as the frog jumped out and onto the closed glass window before jumping back out to seat where Crookshanks stopped it with his paws. I took it from under him and ate it.

"It taste like normal chocolate," I said, after I ate the head.

"That's because it is, it's just charmed to act like a real frog," Orinia told me.

"We will be arrive to Hogsmeade train station in a few minutes, please leave all of your belongs on the train and place all of your pets into their cages," a voice said overhead just before everyone came back to the cabin.

"Perfect timing," I replied, putting putting Crookshanks in his cage before moving my trunk, box, and his cage down to the seat so that it was all separated from Chloe's things.

"Come on then," Orinia said, going around everyone before leading us out to the door, Lily and Severus join in the back as we passed their cabin. The doors opened and we all piled out, her going one way and us going another.

"Fist 'ears gather 'round," a man said. He was taller than anyone I had ever known, almost like a giant or something. We followed him out to the boats by a lake that took us up to the castle, where we were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Inside you will be sorted into your houses, your family here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Any rule breaking and you will lose points, your triumphs will earn you points. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff will soon greet you," she said before leading us through two huge doors that opened up to reveal the Great Hall. We walked through the center aisle, floating candles above our heads and two tables on either side of us. On one end against the wall were students in green, followed by a table of students in yellow, then in blue, and finally in red. At the front of the room was a table where all of the Professors were sitting and all areas the room there seemed to be doors leading off to different places.

We followed Professor McGonagall up to the front of the room, stopping in front of the table where there was a stool with an old looking hat on it. She started reading off a list of students, the first of which being some wizard with a last name Avery.

"The whole Avery family are followers of Voldemort," Sirius said on one side of me.

"No doubt he'll get into Slytherin then," James added. No more than a second after the hat called out Slytherin with Sirius's name being called up nex by the Professor.

"Watch Bella's face," James told me as we turned our heads and scanned the Slytherin table before finding all three of the Black sisters sitting next to each other.

The hat paused a couple minutes before yelling out, "Gryffindor." Bellatrix's mouth fell open as she slammed her fist on the table, her sisters trying holding her down but failing as she stood up, causing all of her house to stare at her as everyone else in the Great Hall were looking shocked as well. The first Black sorted into a different house than Slytherin. I looked back up to Sirius just in enough time to see him smirk as he got off the stool and proudly walk over to Gryffindor table, smiling at James and I as he passed. A couple names later and Lily was called. When she was sorted into Gryffindor, I saw Snape a couple people over from me glaring just as she went over, sitting across from James. My name was called and I slowly walked up to the stool and she put the hat over my head, it falling over my eyes and ears.

"Ah, Misty Abigail Evans," the hat said. "Or should I call you Misty Abigail Riddle?" Oh I hoped no one else could hear what it was saying. "Where to put you, where to put you?"

"What was she?" I thought.

"Your mother? A Slytherin, like your father was. Perhaps that would be wise, yes?"

"Won't they figure me out sooner?"

"No sooner than if you were with your sister," the hat said before yelling: "Slytherin."

McGonagall took the hat off of me and I got off of the stool, passing James on my way over to the table. As I got off the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Orinia, I could feel the glares from the students of the other house. I looked over to where Sirius was sitting at the Gryffindor table and could see how shocked and disappointed he was. Everyone around me at the Slytherin table was trying to greet me that I couldn't hear anything else as the sorting continued; the noise simply increasing every time another first year got sorted into Slytherin.

"Slytherin first years are going flying tomorrow, right after breakfast, since classes don't start until Friday," Malfoy came over and told us right before the feast began.

"For those of you who don't have a broom, some older students and members of our Quidditch team are allowing you to use theirs," Andromeda added.

"How is it that we get a mudblood?" I heard one of the older students on the other side of Orinia asked.

"First time, I'd say," the girl across from him pointed out.

"You realize Misty's adopted, don't you?" Snape, who was across from me, asked.

"Is that true, Evans?" the first asked me.

"Yes, but I'd prefer if you don't insult my sister in that manner, or anyone for that matter," I responded, looking him dead in the eye.

"Could have been a Gryffindor with the other mudbloods and blood traitors," he said. "I'm Alexander Lamya," he added, putting his hand out for me to shake. I refused it and continued eating.

"Careful, Mist, he's second year and already being looked at to be recruited for You-Know-Who," Orinia warned, whispering in my ear. "He's not the only one either." As the feast finished, Lucius came over and lead all of us first years out of the Great Hall with some other prefects. As we walked through the hall, one of the older girls was giving facts about everything but I wasn't listening. We continued on through the dungeons until we came to stand in front of a blank wall.

"Behind here, you will find the Slytherin Common Rooms," Lucius started what sounded like a rehearsed speech.

"If you press these three bricks, in any order, than the bookcase on our left will move to the side," the prefect who was listing the facts earlier continued.

"As it does so, a portrait of Salazar Slytherin will be revealed, asking for a password," another boy added.

"After you give it the password, Pureblood, it will open up to reveal the inside of Slytherin Common Rooms," a finial girl finished before showing how to do it. After the door was open, the two girls lead us up to the girl dorms through a spiral staircase as Lucius and the other guy took the boys through another staircase. As we were assigned beds, I noticed that instead of the windows looking out to the Hogwarts grounds, they looked out to what seemed to be the Black Lake.

"Misty, you can have that bed," one of the other first year girls told me, I think her name was Kathy McCormack.

"Alright," I said, going over to the bed, getting my trunk and Crookshanks's cage from beside the wall and putting it under the bed as I did so.

"That thing is not staying here," one of the other girls said, sitting on her bed and unpacking.

"His name is Crookshanks, and he will stay here as long as he would like. Although I don't think he'll like it very much for long, especially with the cold front in here," I told them, petting the young kitten.

"I don't see why you can't give that ugly thing to your Mudblood sister," the other girl protested.

"Because perhaps I have this wonderful creature in here just to make you mad," I continued to fight, putting the kitten on my bed and starting to unpack my clothes and books.

"Ugh," she complained before turning to the other first year girls that were all gathered around the bed next to hers and soon joined in on their conversations.

"Let's see how long we can go without starting a spell fight, Crook," I whispered to the cat before taking my wand out and using the levitation spell to put the rest of the clothes in since it was taking forever. Some of the clothes didn't go into the drawers, and none of them went in folded, thus making the spell casting a waste of time except for simply practice. After I fixed everything I put the books on the small shelf above the bed, in the head board, except for the communication book. I took a muggle pen out of the cup of writing equipment I had and started writing.

 _Sirius? -M_

 _Sirius?_

 _Sirius Black, pray tell me you aren't ignoring me due to me getting into Slytherin- M._

I sighed before putting the book down on the side table and put the pen on top before picking Crookshanks up once more and petting him more. Ten minutes passed, twenty, than an hour and then girls soon went to bed. I was just about to change into a nightgown when I noticed that the book was glowing.

 _Misty, are you still up?- S_

 _Yes- M_

 _I don't know what to think-S_

 _What do you mean?-M_

 _You're a bloody Slytherin, even though I warned you about them-S_

 _It's not like I exactly like it here, Sirius-M_

 _Yeah, but didn't you get a choice from the Hat?-S_

 _Even if I did, why would I go against the house it thinks I'd be best in? Besides, I've got a feeling I'm not going to be hanging out with the that much-M_

 _Why's that?-S_

 _They just seem to be close already, plus most of them ignore me, are rude to me, or insult Lily and others like her, except for a few but even then they haven't said much-M_

 _Perhaps if you give it time?-S_

 _Says the one who said that all most all of the Slytherins are horrible-M_

 _Hush. What are you doing tomorrow?-S_

 _According to Lucius, after breakfast all of the first year Slytherins get to go flying-M_

 _That sound fun, wanna borrow my broom? Gryffindors aren't flying until after lunch-S_

 _I'M JOINING THE PARTY-J_

 _You don't have to yell, Merlin's beard James-M_

 _Would you look at that, you catch on quickly to the Wizarding World's language-J_

 _Go to sleep James-S_

 _James, when did you learn grammar?-M_

 _When your sister was yelling at him about it on the train when she took your book when you came over to get the candy-S_

 _Ha, ha, very funny. She's very bosy did you know that?-J_

 _Considering she is my sister after all, yes I did-M_

 _When do you want the broom?-S_

 _Just bring it to breakfast, I may sit with you guys-M_

 _You… you can't do that, can you?-J_

 _Why can't I?-M_

 _The members of the houses haven't sat at any other table than that of the house of which they are sorted in-S_

 _I find that to be ridiculous, thus I'm changing it-M_

 _I can't tell if that's more of a Slytherin move or a Gryffindor move-J_

 _I'm going to go to bed, some of the girls are staring at me like I'm mental or something, night guys-M_

 _Night Mist-J_

 _Night Abigail-S_

I closed the book and put it on the shelf above the bed with the rest of the others and put the pen into the cup at the end of the line of books before turning off my bedside lamp, closing the green and silver curtains around the huge four-poster bed before getting under the green blankets and falling to sleep, Crookshanks moving under the blankets and closer to me so that we almost shared body heat in the cold Slytherin dungeons.

"Who do you think she was talking to?" I overheard the first girl, Kathy asked.

"Probably her mudblood sister and her blood traitor friends," the girl from earlier commented.

"Belladonna," a different girl commented, although it sounded just like her.

"Morgana," Belladonna mocked in the same tone.

"You could at least try to be nice to her, she is a Slytherin after all."

"Yes, but she's not of pureblood, at least her sister isn't."

"Donna, I agree with your sister," Kathy said. "Besides you don't want to make the stereotypes worse for us, do you?"

"If the whole school believes it, why not become it?" Belladonna asked.

"Because, we can prove them wrong and fix the stereotypes for the future," Morgana commented.

"Says the one with an aunt playing for the Pride of Portree," Belladonna pointed out. Well, least I have something to look up in the morning, or to ask Sirius or James about if they don't talk.

"Hey, she doesn't cheat to win, unlike of what I've heard from our house team. Just go to bed, we have flying lessons in the morning."

"You mean lessons that nobody except for the Gryffindor Mudblood's sister need?" Belladonna asked before I heard shuffling and assumed that the rest of the girls went to bed as well.

Once morning rolled around, I was the first one awake in the dorm room. I got out of bed, slowly moving the curtains aside so that I wouldn't make any noise to wake the others, before getting a t-shirt, basketball shorts, converse, my robes and everything else I needed and walking over to the connected bathroom to get ready.

"Hurry up, you're not the only one who needs to get ready," I heard either Belladonna or Morgana say through the door, knocking on it, just ten minutes after I had entered the room.

"The doors open if you really need in here," I called back out to her, brushing my wet hair since I had just gotten out of the shower.

"You're sure?" she asked before opening the door and entering, "You know, there is a spell that can dry that for you." It must have been Morgana. "If you want I can show you, our mum used it for me and Belladonna ever since we were little."

"I suppose, if you want, you could," I told her as she opened the door to the small closet sized room that held the shower so that it was separated from the rest of the bathroom and put her things inside.

"Of course, just sit down." I sat down on the closed toilet seat as she took her wand out of the pile of clothes she had just put down on the floor. "It's a bit complicated so it may take me a few tries."

"So long as you don't set me on fire," I jested, causing her to chuckle a bit.

"Let's hope I don't then," she jested back. "Although you might want to put a towel around you in case the water goes everywhere. Normally it's just supposed to steam out but I haven't had much practice."

"Are you sure we should go get one of the older students then?" I asked.

"That might be wiser, I went down to the Common Room earlier and I think I saw Bellatrix and her sisters up."

"How about someone who doesn't hate my sister?" I requested.

"Good luck finding many people like that. You do know who practically runs this house don't you?"

"You mean besides Slughorn?" I asked, referring to the Potion's Master and Head of House.

"Yes, of course besides him. They say You-Know-Who has this house packed with spies of his who are training to be his followers."

"Well, that's lovely," I said sarcastically. "I'll just go get either Andromeda or Narcissa to do it and let you get ready in peace." I got up off of the toilet seat and gathered everything of mine back together, putting the bag of items under my arm and walking out with the pile of dirty clothes which I put in a small bag that was next to the foot of my bed before putting the bag away, picking my wand up from the bedside table, and was about to start walking downstairs when Morgana started talking more.

"Misty, two things before you go. Be careful around Bella, both my sister and Black. And secondly it's called Hot-Air Charm, but they should know what spell you're talking about considering they're Blacks after all," she said before walking back towards the bathroom.

"Thanks Morgana," I told her before going downstairs carefully as to not make any of the stairs creak. I walked up behind the three sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa on the couch and Bellatrix in a chair with her back to me.

"Now that our dear cousin has been sorted into a different house, we must inform Orion and Walburga at once," Bellatrix told her younger sisters as I stepped into the room, her not noticing me. Even if she did not, her younger sister did. Andromeda stood up and walked over to where I was.

"Misty, you're going to get sick down here if your hair's wet outside of your dorm room," she exclaimed, taking her wand out and quickly casting a charm.

"Thanks, Dromeda, although this place could do with some heat. Is it always this cold?" I asked, trying to wrap my robes around me more to get more heat from them.

"I'm afraid so, it's always like this in the dungeons, including the potions classroom."

"Andromeda if you continue talking to that blood traitor, I will have to inform mother as well as our aunt and uncle when I inform them on Sirius," Bellatrix called out from her chair, not turning her back to look at us.

"I understand, Bella," Andromeda told her older sister before turning back towards me and whispering. "We'll talk later, alright? Enjoy the flying you get today with the other first years." She then went back over to the couch, sitting next to Narcissa. I turned around and went back upstairs, getting the small bag of bathroom supplies once more and going back to the bathroom door, knocking on it. "Is it okay if I come back in to finish?"

"Yeah, Misty, it's fine," Morgana said before I opened the door and put my things down on the half of the counter she wasn't using. "Belladonna is in the shower now, she'll be followed by Kathy then Lucinda. That may be the order we do everyday now that it's set."

"Alright," I said while brushing my hair before putting the bush back down and picking up a hair tie from the bag and started braiding my hair with a fishtail.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked beside me, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Braiding my hair? Do witches in the Wizarding World not do that?" I asked, messing up and restarting.

"Not really, least not the purebloods. Do you… do you think you could braid mine?" she asked after pausing for a minute.

"Yeah of course," I told her, quickly finishing mine and putting the hair tie in before getting another one out of the bag and picking it up. "I'll do it once we get back into the main room so you can sit down."

"Alright," she replied getting her things before she followed me out, I put the bag away and sat down on the bed before she came over after also putting her things away and sat in front of me.

"What kind of braid do you want?" I asked her taking her brush from her hands and quickly brushing her hair a little bit.

"There are different styles?" she asked, sounding astonished.

"Yeah, there's fishtail, french, a normal, and a bunch of others," I informed her. "I have the fishtail right now."

"Just give me what you have then today," she instructed. "How long does it take?"

"Not long, if you don't move so I don't mess up," I told her as I started braiding her hair.

"Thanks Mist," she said as I finished and Belladonna came out of the bathroom.

"What is in your hair Morg?" she asked her twin.

"It's a braid, I think it looks nice."

"Well, I think it looks ridiculous. Why would anyone want to do that to their hair?" she asked. I grabbed my own braid in reply self consciously. "Let me guess, it's a Muggle thing?"

"Yes, of course it is," Morgana replied, standing up. "I couldn't possibly see any purebloods wizards or witches changing their traditional ways to try something new, even if it's as simple as a hair style."

"Says a fellow Slytherin. I'm pretty sure that the Hat did say something about Slytherin favouring traditionalism last night in his little song," Belladonna pointed out.

"No wonder some of the other students are already planning on becoming a Death Eater," Morgana countered. "What with some of their parents being part of that. I'm sure that's all very traditional." I slowly got off of the bed, picking my wand up along with my bag with a Muggle book to read and money, threw Morgana's brush on her bed, and walked out of the room. When I got down to the Common Room, Bellatrix was gone but the other two were still there along with Orinia, Lucius, and a few of the other older ones.

"Hey, Misty," Orinia greeted. "Do you want me to show you down to the Great Hall?"

"You don't have to Ori," I told her before she interrupted.

"No, it's fine. I was going to go down there now anyway," she said before grabbing my arm and leading me out of the Common Room and throughout the castle to the Great Hall.

"So how was your first night in the castle?" she asked as we walked.

"It was fine I guess. I think I've already made enemies with one of the other first year Slytherins though."

"Which one?"

"Belladonna, she's twins with Morgana which doesn't make sense considering they're complete opposites."

"Belladonna? As in Belladonna Dolohov? You do know who she is don't you?"

"No, but apparently you do."

"The Dolohov family is as loyal to You-Know-Who as the LeStranges, Malfoys, or Blacks."

"That's not good," I replied, knowing the seriousness of it more so than she did because of the whole 'Tom Riddle is your father' incident.

"I know, especially if you have her as an enemy. You don't want to drag him into this, however she wouldn't care."

"But her sister seems so nice."

"Morgana is, she's the only one out of the Dolohov's who doesn't agree with the ways of the Dark Lord, much like Sirius."

"Then why didn't she try to get sorted into a different house like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? She could've even made it in Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake."

"But after she saw Bellatrix's death glare at the sorting after Sirius got into Gryffindor, she didn't want to take the chance."

"I overheard that Bellatrix is going to inform Sirius's parents on him getting into Gryffindor."

"Awesome, that means we'll be able to laugh at him tomorrow morning when he gets a howler from her."

"We could use that as the perfect moment to pull our first prank in the castle."

"I wouldn't be sure about that, I think the boys already have one planned."

"Then we'll plan our own, us versus them. Slytherin vs Gryffindor in the first ever ultimate prank battle."

"That sounds brilliant, we'll start planning today in the Common Room after you have you flight lesson," she told me as we walked into the Great Hall.

"Perfect," I told her before she went over to the Slytherin table and sat with her friends. I waited a couple seconds before spotting Lily sitting across from Chloe and some other girl at the Gryffindor table; the boys weren't there yet so I went over and sat down next to Lily.

"You can't sit here," Lily told me as I took a piece of toast from a plate with a stack of them.

"And why's that?" I asked before asking another question before she had a chance to answer the first. "Who's this?"

"Misty, this is half-blood Mary MacDonald, a fellow Gryffindor. Then again she would be a Gryffindor considering this is the Gryffindor table after all," she answered, nearly shouting every time she said Gryffindor.

"I thought we were supposed to do blood over houses?" I mocked, putting my hand over my chest acting as if I got shot. "My own sister doesn't even want me," I continued leaning back and nearly falling off until someone stopped me and pushed me back up.

"How dare you kill off the best pranking soldier we can get from a different house," Sirius said, playing along. "I vote we target you for the first big prank."

"I second that vote," James declared. "Remus?"

"What the heck, I third it," Remus Lupin added.

"I veto all of your votes. Lily Evans is under my protection," I declared, standing up. "No one can prank her but me, unless otherwise granted."

"But Misty," James whined.

"Nein," I replied, grabbing a fork and poking all three of the boys with it in the chest, causing them to fall over dramatically. "Ha, ha, ha, I, the Pranking Queen of Slytherin, have defeated the Pranking Kings of Gryffindork."

"Not so fast, your majesty," Lily mocked, taking the fork from me and picking her own up off of the table before stabbing me with both of them at once. "Betrayed…. by my own… sister," I said dramatically before falling to the ground as well.

"Get up, your royal highnesses," I heard a voice above us saying kindly with laughter upon his voice. I looked up and saw the Headmaster looking down at us.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore," I apologized, quickly shuffling to stand up.

"Whatever for?" he asked, putting his hands out before walking past us after the boys had stood up then turning back around and coming back to us. " , why aren't you sitting with the other Slytherins?"

"Oh, I, um, I thought it would be okay if I sat with my sister. Is it not?" I asked, messing with the bracelet I had on.

"It is perfectly fine, however it is a tad bit.. unusual," he stated before walking on once more.

"Well that was great, first day and you're already known to the Headmaster," Lily commented.

"It's not my fault," I said defensively.

"It kind of is," Mary said.

"Yeah, she's right," Chloe agreed.

"Wow, Gryffindorks," I said, sitting back down before Sirius and James sat on either side of me and Lily and Remus sat on the other side next to Chloe. "Where's that Peter?"

"We sent him down to the kitchen to try to get us some butterbeer for later," James explained.

"Correction, they sent him on the mission," Remus said in defense of himself.

"Did you bring the broom like I asked, Sirius?"

"No, I forgot it upstairs. Peter should be here any minute, I'll send him back up once he does."

"Guy, guys, it's upstairs," Peter said, sounding out of breath as he ran towards us when he got in the Great Hall, earning stares from everyone else inside the giant room.

"Great, now can you run upstairs and get my broomstick out from under by bed and bring it down here for Misty?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Peter said, smiling, before running back out.

"Why do you guys have him doing everything?" Lily asked.

"He said last night he would do anything we need, so they take it to the extreme," Remus informed.

"I can't believe the two of you," Lily said.

"It's mostly James, honestly," Sirius defended. "This is the first thing I've had him do for me.

"Interesting, what's his pranking skill?"

"He supplies the snacks to keep us focused, we plan and attack, while Remus thinks through it all logically," James commented.

"Speaking of pranking, are you going to help with the first one?" Remus asked.

"No, Orinia and I have some planning of our own to do," I said.

"Is this a threat of Prank War I hear?" Sirius asked.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it's not," I told him, taking a drink of the pumpkin juice that was in front of me before Peter came back with the broomstick. "Thanks Peter," I said, taking the broom from him and walking towards the Slytherin table.

"Did you tell the boys of the pranking war?" Orinia asked when I walked over on my way towards Morgana.

"Yeah," I replied, putting the broom over my shoulder. "We know have Lily under our protection as well, plus we are granted one or two pranks that can be affected towards her."

"Well done my fellow comrade," she told me, tossing a biscuit at me. "Go talk to the other first years, and try to make friends, before your flight lessons." We both chuckled a bit before I walked over and sat down next to Morgana, across from Kathy and another girl whom I assumed was Lucindia.

"Where were you this morning?" Kathy asked me.

"I left the room after Belladonna came out. Sorry about that Morgana."

"It's fine, Misty. She's always has thought that she's the boss of me and Antonin just because she was born first."

"Well, looks like we're going to have to change that. Where is your _sweet_ sister anyways?" I asked sarcastically.

"She decided to go back upstairs with Bellatrix who volunteered to do her make-up for her," Morgana informed me.

"That isn't good," Kathy commented. "Not if Bellatrix is as bad as everyone says she is."

"Trust me, she is," I commented. "She used one of the Three Unforgivables on Andromeda the other day."

"So, how are we going to try to change my sister's view on those who aren't pure and everything?" Morgana asked.

"Pranking, of course," I responded before Lucius came over and gathered all of the first years together to take us outside. "Is she not flying?"

"Doesn't look like it," Lucindia commented. "Although, I see this as a chance to get on the house Quidditch team."

"You play Quidditch?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, and I'm surprised you don't want to what with your aunt playing for one of the Pro teams. It could help us."

"Is it easy to play, Quidditch?"

"Yeah, easy enough. You should try out, it may help you with the other housemates considering your sister and your adoptive family's blood status."

"I don't know about that Lucindia. Besides, if the other Slytherins are to feel different about me, I don't want it to be about skills from Quidditch." I also didn't want it to be because of who my actual father was, but hopefully nobody would find out about that one.

"Alright, but when I become Quidditch Captain, you must join."

"You're going to be Quidditch Captain?" Kathy asked.

"And why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason, I just didn't think that they would let someone who doesn't have family before them be a captain."

"That just means I have to prove myself more than the others."

"Alright everyone, get a broom if you don't already have one and mount it," some older Slytherin student wearing Quidditch robes told us. "I'm Steve Laughalot, Captain of the Slytherin House Quidditch team. Today we will do basic flying motions and have some of you stay with us a little longer than the others to start you on practices now for a Quidditch team. If you do happen to stay after, you will join the team, depending on your position, when there is an open spot and we don't have any other back ups from the older years unless, of course, you are better than the older years; however, this has not happened for a long time. Are the flyers ready?" he asked, getting on his own broom and going in the air a bit. "Malfoy tell them how to fly and lead them out on their brooms to the Quidditch Pitch," he instructed before flying away.

"Alright, firsties, kick off the ground and try to follow me. Those of you who don't know how to fly yet, try to get advice from your friends nearby," he said before kicking off the ground and leading us.

"Does it just listen to our thoughts?" I asked Kathy.

"Basically, it's almost like the wands on how your feel the magic moving through you and the broom," she responded as we flew off and followed Lucius out to the Quidditch Pitch.

"That's it. Is this your first time flying on a broom?" Lucinda asked as she flew up to me and Kathy.

"Yes, is this a thing all wizarding kids do growing up?"

"Of course, it's almost rare to find a pureblood who has never flew, same with a half-blood but that's just a tad bit more common."

"Alright, everyone, we're going to see how you fly, how fast you are, and your skill levels with the Quaffle, Golden Snitch, and Bludgers. Those who we request to stay will witness some of the attack plans we have for offensive and defensive plays on the games."

"This is going to be awesome," Lucinda commented.

"I want the girls over here for the first half of it, the boys will go with Malfoy," Steve Laughalot instructed us before we split. "I thought there were five of you?"

"My sister decided to stay back," Morgana told him when no one else answered.

"I see, inform your sister that she will now have no chance on being on the team so long as we are under this set up of try outs," he told her before going on. "Talkalot, McCormack you two pair up together. Evans and Dolohov, you're paired together. I want races going, five with these pairs and then the winners will go together out of those five." We split off, Kathy and Lucinda going first then us before doing the races. I won out of me and Morgana and Lucinda won out of her and Kathy.

"Alright, now you two, against each other, before McCormack and Dolohov when face each other." We took off, her winning three out of the five and me two. Kathy then beat Mogana four to one. "Brilliant, McCormack, Dolohov, you two can go back up to the castle. The two of you will be playing a small game against the boys," he told me and Lucinda as the other two flew down to the stands to watch us.

"What will the game include?" I asked as we followed him down to the ground.

"One of you will be the Keeper and the other the Chaser until one of the teams reach seventy points and then you'll switch positions."

"What about the Snitch?"

"Once we are done with that game, you all four will compete against one another, whomever catches the snitch with the quickest times combined out of five tries individually will be able to be a backup Seeker, depending on how they do compared to the times we have gathered this year from our now back up Seeker."

"How long did it take you to plan all of this?" I asked.

"Not very long, I worked with the last Captain before I took over in order to make this system perfect for the team. Malfoy how much longer!"

"Just about done," Lucius shouted back down to the ground before flying down to the ground and leaving.

"Who's all left?"

"Snape didn't want to try, so he went back before he even had a chance to try. Avery and Mulciber are left. Honestly I don't see the point in trying them out for anything, they are definitely Beaters."

"Fine, fly back and try to get Vanity and all three of the Blacks, although don't get Bellatrix unless you absolutely can't get both of her sisters and Emma," he instructed before turning towards me and the other three first years. "Boys, you'll meet back here tonight after dinner to go over the attack methods with the other Beaters as well as seeing where you will fall into the roster." The boys took off, walking back to the locker room before heading to the castle. "I'm calling out the chasers now, Bellatrix plays as both a chaser and a Beater. You two will be trying out for those two before trying out for Seeker, which I play. Lucius and all of the Black sisters are Chasers and then Emma Vanity plays as our Keeper," he told us.

"So do you already have a Seeker on backup?" Talkalot asked.

"Yes, Orinia. She's a second year and has beaten out everyone else's' scores on time this season. But, which positions would the two of you want to go after?"

"Chaser or Keeper," Lucindia told him.

"What about you, Evans?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. I basically just found out what Quidditch was, how was I supposed to know what position I would like best?

"Then we'll just put you where needed. I'll let you both know now that since this is my last year, we will need a backup Seeker and next year Emma Vanity is taking over as the Captain despite her being a fourth year. Once she leaves, she will be picking one of the players who was on the team since her first year as Captain to take over, just as those before all of us has done."

Lucius soon flew out again to the pitch. "I can't get any of them, they said that they wanted to get resettled or something."

"Alright, thanks Malfoy," Steve said before dismissing him back to the castle. "You two will just meet the rest of the team Sunday night at our first official team practice." We all flew back to the castle, Kathy and Morgana included as they left the stands to join us.

"I can't believe you two are going to be on the team," Morgana commented as we landed into the Hogwarts courtyard.

"That's not finalized," I told her. "It's only for the future and I doubt that I'm going to do it."

"But you have to," Kathy whined as we walked through the doors.

"Not really," I told her, walking up the stairs to the left.

"Where are you going?" Lucinda asked.

"I need to go find Sirius Black and give his broom back. Anyone wish to join?"

"That's Gryffindor territory," Morgana commented. "My sister would kill me."

"If my parents found out, I'd be dead as well," Lucinda said.

"What about you Kathy? Surely your mum would be okay with it," I tried to convince her.

"Yes, but my mum isn't the one I'll be spending the most time with in the next seven years," she explained. "Image what the other Slytherins would think."

"Suit yourself," I said before running up the stairs. I made my way to a main corridor that had layers and layers of staircases and portraits everywhere. I didn't know which one to take.

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" one of the ladies in a portrait close to me asked.

"Yes ma'am, could you point me to where the Gryffindor Common Room is? I'm looking for a friend."

"I see," she said before whispering to a little girl next to her her ran off. "Wait right here." Five minutes later and I saw the girl coming back in a different portrait as I heard someone running in a suit of armor as well. "Ah, Sir Cadogan. Can you show this young lady to Gryffindor Common Room?"

"You want me to help the enemy?" he asked, sounding astonished.

"Sir Cadogan, please. I need to talk to my sister, she's a Gryffindor you see. Plus I need to give my friend his broom back that he let me borrow," I explained.

"Your sister? Is this that Evans girl everyone was talking about late last night after the students went to bed?" Cadogan asked the women in the portrait.

"I believe so," the little girl replied.

"Well, then, I suppose I could accept this quest. Onward my comrade," he said, running through the other portraits.

"Thank you," I told the two women before following the sound of the armor up the stairs, stopping when I got to a portrait with a woman that had flowers in the background.

"Ah, the Fat Lady," Sir Cadogan declared. "Could you pray tell Miss Evans that her sister is here?"

"Cadogan, Lily Evans is gone to the library."

"What about Sirius Black?" I asked her.

" is here, I will tell him you are out here," the Fat Lady replied before disapearig.

"I thank you Sir Cadogan," I told him.

"And I you, my comrade. Should you ever need a sword in battle, mine is at the ready," he replied before walking away.

"He is on his way," the Fat Lady said once she returned. A minute or two later, the portrait opened up and out walked Sirius.

"How'd it go?" he asked as he pulled me inside and the common room before sitting down in one of the chairs across from James.

"Apparently they are going to try me out on Sunday to be on hold for the house Quidditch team."

"That's great isn't it?" James asked.

"Yeah, of course it is," I said with fake excitement. Great for the spies of my father, me being more known throughout the school being on the team.

"Yeah, but then you'll have to go against James and I when Gryffindor and Slytherin face each other in the matches," Sirius said.

"Is that right now?" I asked.

"Of course, James is going for Chaser and Sirius is going to be a Beater," Peter informed from the couch as I stood behind it.

"Great, now Sirius is going to cause me to die by hitting me with a Bludger," I said.

"That or he'll hit Orinia with one as she goes after the Snitch," Remus pitched in from beside Peter.

"That's just what we need, killing off any of the few rare, good Slytherins," James commented.

"Oh, we'd live, after being in the hospital wing for a couple months or so," I replied. "By the way, why doesn't this place have a map."

"That's a good question," Remus commented, standing up before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" James asked, bending his neck back to look at the boy.

"It's time for lunch," he replied, looking at the rest of us as if we were dumb.


	7. Chapter 7

"Misty, there you are. We were looking everywhere for you," Kathy said, running up to me as we walked down the stairs.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Bellatrix, she found your sister in the library and she," she started saying before James cut her off.

"Where is she, McCormack?" he asked her.

"The hospital wing," she told us before leading us there at a sprint.

"What happened?" I asked when we all ran into the room of the hospital wing and saw her on a bed, awake.

"It's nothing to worry about," Madam Pomfrey said, trying to stop us as I slipped under her arm and went over to Lily's side.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"We were in the library, Severus and I. She came in and took him away, talking to him before coming back to where I was and hexing me," she told me before continuing. "There was nothing he could have done to stop her, Abs."

"That's a lie," I told her, as the others came and stood around the bed as well.

"Misty, Bellatrix is too strong for him to handle," Remus said.

"Especially considering he's weak," James added.

"Why are you guys even here?" Lily asked, sitting up in the hospital bed.

"They were with Misty when I found her," Kathy told her.

"When will she be allowed to leave?" I asked, turning to Madam Pomfrey who was standing me behind me with her arms crossed.

"She'll be out in time for dinner," she replied, moving around me to get a potion before giving it to Lily before going back to her office.

"Lily, where is my dear cousin?" Sirius asked with venom on his voice.

"Sirius, no," Lily commanded. "I may not like you or James for messing with Sev, but I will not allow either of you to go after that witch."

"Sirius yes," I countered.

"Misty Abigail Evans, you will not join them or help them get revenge on my behalf."

"Fine," I replied before walking out, hiding the smirk on my face from my sister as the others followed me out except for Remus and Peter.

"You're going to do it anyway, aren't you?" Kathy asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah we are; besides she never said that I could get revenge on Bellatrix with them helping me," I replied. "Sirius, James, you two ready to prank?"

"Of course, I shall call in for reinforcements, Pranking Princess. The Prank Queen should be out in the courtyard after lunch, I'm supposed to meet her there," Sirius replied.

"I thank you, Princes of Pranking," I responded before we continued onwards to the Great Hall for lunch in silence.

"Do you think that could have been a warning for you not to sit with the Gryffindors?" Kathy asked, stopping me as Sirius and James continued into the Great Hall.

"It's possible, but if it's a war Bellatrix wants, it's a war she shall get," I responded, quoting the Narnia books, her clearly not getting the references as she just walked right into the Great Hall without saying another word. Honestly, purebloods need to learn at least some of Muggle culture. Perhaps the literature and entertainment would be a great place to start.

I walked into the Great Hall after her, walking over to the Gryffindor table before sitting down across from the boys where I could see the Slytherins, those who were looking at me were mostly glaring; Bellatrix was the main one out of these people.

"Mist, you might want to be careful," Sirius told me as I started putting food onto my plate.

"It's Bellatrix's last year, she can't do anything to me here," I responded.

"You say just after your sister was attacked by her in the library," James replied.

I didn't responded; if Bellatrix had already found about Voldemort being my father, how much longer would it be until he found me himself. She was a Death Eater after all, plus I wouldn't be surprised if she had already started training those below her to carry on in her name after this year.

"So what have you got planned for her then?" Peter asked as we all ate.

"I haven't decided yet actually, although I was thinking it might be on the darker side."

"So long as you don't go totally evil, I might be able to help," Remus suggested.

"Good, meet me in the back of the library tonight, an hour before curfew," I told them before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"I must ask the true Pranking Queen as to rather or not she wishes to help me, or us, in getting revenge in a certain Black," I told them before walking away from the Gryffindor table and over to the Slytherin table, jumping over the empty spots on the tables on my way over instead of walking around.

"Nice going, lazy," James called out, yelling from where he was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks," I yelled back, jumping backwards off the table and falling to the ground as one of the older Slytherins who were friends with Bellatrix tripped me as I was landing. I stood up and glared at the older witch for a few seconds before walking over to Orinia was. "Can you help us get revenge on a certain witch?" I asked her quietly, taking a drink of pumpkin juice after pouring a goblet of it.

"What'd she do?" the older witch asked me, turning her attention away from her friends.

"She hurt Lily," I told her innocently, putting the empty goblet down on the table once more. "We must combine forces and put the prank war on hold for at least one attack to the evil Black sister."

"Alright, although, what if it makes her attacks worse?"

"Then we hit her with everything we have," I responded simply before going over and sitting with the other first year girls in Slytherin.

"Pray tell you're not actually planning on getting revenge?"

"No can do," I told Kathy, taking a drink of pumpkin juice that was in my goblet in front of me.

"Who is planning what?" Morgana asked.

"Where's your sister?"

"Down there with Bellatrix," she replied. I looked and noticed her, how I missed her before was beyond me considering she was one of the ones glaring at me with a smirk.

"None of you can speak to either of the Bellas about this," I told all of the other girls from my dorm who were around me. I waited for them all to nod in agreement before continuing. "Bellatrix attacked Lily in the library, thus Orinia and I are teaming up with a certain group of first year lions in order to get revenge on her."

"How can we help with that?" Lucinda asked.

"I'll let you know when the time comes, so long as none tell her until the time is right."

"Good," Kathy replied. "Nobody's allowed to attack the sister of a fellow Slytherin, even if that sister is a Muggleborn."

"Now we wait for Bellatrix to figure that out," Morgana replied.

"Thanks guys," I replied. "You know you guys don't have to do this though, right?"

"We're a house, a family," Lucinda pointed out. "At least we're supposed to be and act like one, should we be following the original founders' hopes for the school."

"But if we were to follow the founders' people like Lily wouldn't even be here," Morgana replied.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Most believe that Salazar Slytherin himself wanted to only take all purebloods. I think this was out of fear of the Muggles and how they were killing our kind at the time," Kathy explained to me.

"Makes sense," I replied before I saw Professor Slughorn walk towards us, carrying a pile of papers.

"Here are your schedules for the year dears, classes start tomorrow," he told us all, handing us our papers.

"Wow, we're starting later than usual," Orinia commented, coming up and standing behind us after she had her paper from our head of house. "Usually we would have started today and they would have passed these babies out in the morning."

"Maybe those blood traitors snuck into Professor McGonagall's office last night and messed everything up," Belladonna offered as she joined us with Bellatrix.

"Maybe they realized that there were one too many Dolohov s here and they were trying to figure out how they could send you home before realizing that it would be too improbable by now since you were officially sorted and all," I countered.  
"Or perhaps they realized that we have too many Mudbloods in this school and were trying to figure out how to fix it for the future," Bellatrix offered. I clinched my fist, about to punch her before Orinia took my arm and dragged me away, leaving both Bellas standing there and chuckling to themselves.

"You can't just punch her, Mist, she'll throw all the spells she has at you; and for her that basically is all of the spells that any witch or wizard has any knowledge of."

"But she's gone too far," I complained.

"You couldn't even punch her face," she replied, laughing. "You're too short yet," she reminded me, messing my hair up with her hand.

"Then how am I supposed to get revenge for her hurting Lily and insulting all of the Muggleborns?"

"Either you wait it out until you're older, or we prank her even more so."  
"Fine," I agreed before we left the Great Hall and went out to the grounds.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." We walked to the edge of the forest, behind an old hut that was a mess inside and out. "Hagrid lives there, he's a little too friendly at times," she informed as we walked into the trees. "Welcome to the half of the forest that isn't so forbidden."

"Hold on, we have a stables here? Do we have horses?"

"As far as I know we don't, but it's always possible," she replied as we walked behind it into the tree lines.

"I think I've found where I'll be hanging out for the rest of my time at Hogwarts," I told her as we both climbed a tree.

"There's an even better group of trees just south east of here; it has a perfect view to both the Quidditch Pitch and to the Black Lake as well as the Whomping Willow."

We sat there in silence for an hour before anything changed. There were students on the ground, playing in the water and simply talking as they walked. The birds in the trees moved peacefully as if their entire life where a song in the world. As time slipped by, everything became more and more peacefully and magical and ordinary. Then came the unicorn.

"Mist, look," Oraina whispered, hitting my arm and pointing over to a white horse like figure. "Come on."

"Is it safe?"

"Who cares, it's a bloody unicorn," she exclaimed as she climbed out of the tree. I jumped out of one of the lower branches and followed her over to the magical creature. "Misty Abigail Evans, meet your first magical creature, excluding house elves of course," she told me as I slowly started running my hand along the side of the unicorn's body, as if I were bushing it like a horse.

"Are they very common to see?" I asked her.

"Not really, no. But it is more common for us to see them than it is for guys," she explained as the horse-like animal bent over and started eating some of the grass in the small clearing.

"So, how shall we prank the boys after getting revenge on Bellatrix for my dear sister?"

"I was thinking leaving a little present for them in their room," Orinia offered.

"Perhaps we could send a howler to them. Is it possible to make it follow them just screaming all day and night?"

"If we make the message long enough it will," she replied with a smirk as we left the unicorn and started walking up to the castle.

"Perfect," I replied as we passed a group of Hufflepuffs who watched us with uncertainty.

"I'm going to go join the rest of my year, see you later Misty," she told me as she started running over to her friends by the lake.

I walked into the castle and started walking around, finding my way back down the the Slytherin dungeons. I walked into my dorm room, noticing most of the other girls already there.

"Hey Misty, do you want to play a game of chess after I finish this one with Kathy?" Morgana asked as I walked in and threw my bag on my bed, walking over and watching the two girls play the magical chess set.

"Sure, how do you play?"

"Just like Muggle chess except you just tell the pieces were to go," Kathy explained to me. I watched as they told their magically enchanted pieces of plastic where to go and the pieces then destroying one another as they fought for space and the glory of a win.

"Alright Misty, time for us to play," Morgana announced after a little while longer.

"Okay, but fair warning: I haven't even played Muggle chess that much," I told her as we set the board up once more, me using Kathy's set that she had repaired.

We played four games, her winning all of them, I did come close to having a chance of winning in our last game but it was quickly taken away from me by her. After we put the board and both sets of chess pieces away, we all went downstairs for dinner.

"Misty do you know if Lily is out of the hospital wing yet?" Kathy asked as we were walking up the stairs out of the dungeon.

"I haven't heard," I told her. In truth I was thinking too much on how to get revenge on Bellatrix for what she did instead of worrying about the effects of what she had actually done. "There's Chloe and Mary," I pointed out. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." I walked over to the two first year Gryffindor girls that I knew where friends with Lily.

"She's almost about to be released, we were just on our way there now," Chloe told me as Mary looked at me as if she almost didn't trust me without my sister there.

"Alright, I shall join you two then," I declared, walking beside Chloe on the steps up to the hospital wing.

"No you shan't," Mary replied.

"Fine, I'll meet you both up there," I replied before running up the stairs, ignoring Mary's tone when she had spoken.

As I was running up the steps, I had almost fell through one of them before a person grabbed my arm from behind me. "Careful Misty, we don't need both Evans in the hospital wing on the first day," Alexander Lamya said as I continued walking up the stairs and not turning around to face the git, him following me.

"Lamya, what do you want?" I asked him as I entered the hallway that the hospital wing was in on the fourth floor of the hospital tower.

"Am I, a fellow Slytherin, not allowed to travel with you as you go and visit your dear sister as she is about to be let out."

"Considering what you called her last night, no, you're not allowed."

"I'd watch it, Evans. Even though I'm only a year older I still know more than twice the amount of spells you do."

"Be that it may, for some reason I get the feeling that your punches, however, are lacking in strength."

"Aww, how cute. The little first year thinks she's so strong," he mocked as I walked away and entered the hospital wing.

"What, could you not even wait another ten minutes to check on me once more?" Lily asked as she stood up off the bed and walked over to me.

"Nope, I missed my sister too much," I replied, lightly hitting her on the arm as we left the wing and headed downstairs to the Great Hall; Lamya had seemed to have disappeared, thank Merlin.

"How kind of you to say," she replied. "Thank you for agreeing not to get yourself in trouble with Bellatrix by pranking her."

"Yeah, whatever," I replied, waving it off and not telling her that we were actually planning on pranking her back anyways, despite Lily not wanting us to and begging us not to as well.

"I'm serious Abs, I don't want you, or anyone else, getting hurt because you thought it'd be wise to avenge me," she explained.

"Is someone admitting that they may like my friends after all?"

"Misty, I'm serious."

"No your not, he's Sirius," I told her, pointing to the boys as we came across them on the staircase on our way to the ground floor.

"How very mature of you," she replied sarcastically with a grin on her face.

"Lily, tell the boys that they can't order dungbombs through the owls," Remus requested.

"What are those?"

"I don't know, but they sound awesome for a certain little prank," I told her.

"Misty Evans, not you too?" Peter complained as we walked down the final staircase and entered the Great Hall. "They're basically a bomb of compete stench."

"Sounds like something usefull," I commented to Sirius and James before walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting down with the other first year girls, Belladonna sitting with Bellatrix at the other end of the table with the rest of her gang.

"So, do they have anything useful?" Lucinda asked as I sat down.

"They don't have a plan but Sirius wants to order Dungbombs which gave me the perfect plan," I informed them.

"Misty, you know how bad of an idea that is?" Morgana asked.

"Yep," I replied before we continued eating in silence.

"I'll meet up with you guys in the Common Room," I told them as we stood up to leave. "There's something I have to do yet."

"Alright, we'll keep a light on in the dorm room in case you're a bit late then," Lucinda told me as I headed up the stairs, looking for the library.

"Why is this castle so bloody big?" I asked allowed before I came across a portrait with a horse in it. "Sir Cadogan?" I asked as I saw a person in chain mail behind the horse.

"Why, Miss Evans. What brings you to this end of the castle this late at night?" he asked, walking around to the front of the horse.

"I'm looking for the library, you won't possibly know where it is located, would you?" I asked him.

"Why of course!" he declared before leading me to the room of books. "Be swift now, for there is only but an hour until curfew, my fair maiden."

"Thank you, my royal knight," I jested with the painted person while doing what resembled a bow to the round table's knight. I entered the library, walking past Madam Pince reading at her desk and to the back of the library, hidden by shelves.

I was just about to take a book off the shelves when someone touched my arm. I turned around quickly and saw nobody until the four boys took off a cloak that must have been enhanced to make them invisible.

''So any plans on how to take out my cousin?" Sirius asked.

"Her royal majesty," James offered.

"Queen of Darkness," Remus backed.

"Yes, we have plans for the Ruler of Shadows in training," I replied, causing them all to stare at me expectantly when I didn't explain. "Oh, you wanted me to enlighten you guys?"

"No, we thought we'd just go along with it and not know what we're doing," Peter replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, it seems as if you can handle this by yourself," James agreed.

"Oh, hush up you two," I replied while laughing. "Did you guys order those Dungbombs?"

"Yeah, why?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"We could throw a couple in the bottom of her bag and in her dorm room, as well as her trunk," James said, catching on.

"And while I do that, you guys can sneak in and do a few spell works with her dresses and school robes," I added.

"Problem," Remus pointed out.

"What?" I asked.

"All of the girls dorms in Hogwarts are charmed so that guys can't walk up the stairs."

"There's nothing about not being able to fly over the stairs," Sirius pointed out.

"Perfect, but how are we supposed to get into the Slytherin dorm room since we're all Gryffindors?" Peter asked. "And how are we going to get close enough to Bellatrix's things to change it all and place the Dungbombs."

"Lily was talking to Professor Slughorn earlier about potions with Snape," Remus mentioned. "Do you think he's any good at that area of magic already?"

"You want us to team up with Snivellus?" James asked, jumping onto the library counter and sitting on top of it next to the invisibility cloak.

"It's for one prank, James," Remus said.

"Would he even help us?" Sirius asked, causing all of them to look at me.

"I hate to admit it, but he does care about Lily. He'd probably do it for her. Why, what do we need him to do?"

"I was reading a Muggle book on Physics, Chemistry, and other Sciences," Remus started, causing James and Sirius to groan in frustration. He continued on with a smirk, "If we could get a sleeping draught to state of gas rather than liquid, we may be able to release it into the Slytherin dungeons in order to cause everyone to fall asleep. Granted we need a huge quantity, but we may be able to pull this off."

"You want to boil a potion to cause it to the state of gaseous, collect the gas, and release it into the Slytherin Common room?"

"Yeah, do you know how to boil it?"

"I've done labs in my Muggle schooling, but we don't know the boiling point of the potion," she pointed out, all of the guys confused except for Remus.

"I can do some research and see if there's any spells that can figure out how hot we need the flame."

"Brilliant, now we just need gas masks."

"We can help with that,"James piped in.

"We were exploring around the school this morning and found a passage into Hogsmeade, that's where we ordered the dungbombs. We'll be able to sneak back in and order six gas masks," Sirius said.

"I'm friends with one of the half-bloods who works in one of the shops and he can apparate to a Muggle town and pick them up for us," Peter added.

"Perfect, I'll see you guys later then," I said before turning and going down stairs to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hello Misty," Lamya greeted as I walked into the Common Room. "Out past curfew were we?"

"Oh hush up and go to bed," I said, trying to walk past him and go upstairs.

"Evans, wait," he said, grabbing my arm and stopping me. "Can I talk to yo?"

"What do you want?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"I want to apologize for the bad foot we got off on."

"Oh you mean, you call my sister a Mudblood and all that? Yeah, that wasn't a problem at all," I told him sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry. I want to help you however, in whatever way I can, so that you can succeed here in Slytherin with the least problems as possible."

"Whatever, I don't need your help."

"Misty, please, hear me out okay?"

"Fine."

"As you may or may not have already heard, I'm starting to get close to the Dark Lord and his followers."

"Really, I would have never guessed. Why didn't Orinia tell me?"

"Misty. Anyways, I've got closer to them and I realize that while I may be doing harm in the world, I still want to protect the innocence and goodness in the world where I can."

"Meaning?" I asked, taken aback.

"Meaning, that I want to help you in getting revenge on Bella and her goons."

"And if she tells your leader?"

"Then I'll tell him I'm doing it as a cover to not reveal I'm working for him on a special mission."

"Special mission?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Spill," I said, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"I can't, not when you would never join his side and are probably going to go against him."

"Fine, then you can't help me revenge Bella," I told him, standing up again, about to head upstairs when he tried to stop me, failing.

"I'll tell you when I think you should know," he told me.

"Still not going to let you help with revenge," I called as I continued up the stairs to my dorm room.

"Oh come on Misty," he yelled up as I ignored him and continued on up the stairs.

"Hey Mist," Morgana greeted as I walked in, whispering as to not wake he who was asleep in the bed next to hers.

"Hey guys," I replied, going over to my bed and changing into a nightgown.

"So did you come up with anything?" Kathy asked, coming over to my bed with the others and sitting down.

"Yeah, but due to how the boys and I must carry it out, none shall know about it except for us five and Orinia, otherwise it would cost to much to carry out honestly."

"Alright, then can we hear about how you guys did it once the deed is done?" Lucinda asked.

"Of course, but only once the plan has been set into action and completed."

"Brilliant," Kathy said as they all stood up and went to their respective beds, all of us heading to sleep in the dark and cold dungeons once more.

"Misty up and at 'em," Morgana said, shaking me awake early in the morning. "First day of classes. Hurry and take a shower so I can take one before my sister wakes up and you can braid my hair."

"Alright, alright,"I said, sitting up and getting my stuff together to go take a shower. "You're worse than Lily when it comes to waking me up early."

"I'm going to take that as a complaint as your sister is actually standable and really nice compared to mine and what I've grown up with for the past eleven years."

"You can take it however you wise to take it," I told her, going over to our bathroom and quickly taking a shower before changing and putting a small braid on either side of my hair and tying them back, pulling half of my hair up with them.

"It's all yours," I told her, going out of the bathroom and into the main room, putting the dirty clothes on my bed for the house elves to take care of while we were gone from the dorms.

"Are you ready for class to begin?" Kathy asked me as I started to put by books together into a Muggle backpack, dad had bought one for each of us three girls the first year they sold them, three years ago, for school and we've been using the same one for the whole time since we had gotten them for Christmas.

"Yeah, Sirius's cousins helped Lily and I get a head start on the others that were Muggle raised while we were staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the past two weeks or so," I explained, looking for my class schedule before finding it inside my day bag.

"That's awesome, it should help both of you to succeed better than here in the first couple weeks in most, if not all, of our classes."

"We're hoping so, that was the whole point of it after all," I told her as Morgana came out of the bathroom once more and came over to my bed, sitting down.

"Can I have a normal braid today?" she asked, handing me her brush to comb her hair with.

"Sure thing," I told her, sitting down and taking out a hair tie before starting to brush her hair that reached all the way down to her butt when she was standing up.

"Do you think Belladonna can be saved?" she asked me after we watched her sister go into the bathroom, but not before sending both of us a glare.

"I don't know. Everyone has both good and evil inside them I believe. Which side we choose to listen to is what defines us and those we hang out with, and which side they choose to listen to, also have an affect on us as we grow."

"That sounded deep," Kathy commented, sitting beside me and watching me braid Morgana's hair.

"Sorry, my parents sometimes took us to church growing up and some of it has lasted with me, most of it has just blown away from my mind however."

"It's nothing to apologize for, honestly," she assured me. "It's just abnormal for a first year, according to standards, to make such comments of such deep thoughts."

"I see, in that case I'll be sure not to say such thoughts henceforth," I jested, tying off Morgana's hair and pulling the bottom through the whole at the top to keep it in place. "You're all done. Kathy did you want yours done?"

"After I take a shower and everything," she told me before going over to her bed to put her stuff together on it so that she could just grab it and go when Belladonna came out.

"Alright," I told her, standing up and finishing putting everything into my bag.

"Misty," Morgana was about to say something else when Belladonna came out of the bathroom and went over to her, whispering something as Kathy snuck into the bathroom.

"What's up?" I asked after Belladonna left the room.

"Nothing, I'm going to go down to breakfast with Bella, I'll catch you later," she told me, rolling her eyes about having to leave.

"Alright," I told her, going back into the bathroom and washing my face at the sink. The fog from the hot water in the shower was seeping into the main room from the shower room under the door. After I washed my face I looked at my watch to see what time it was before taking out my black nail polish and painting my nails as we still had another two hours until breakfast; oh how this was going to be a long year if I am getting up this early year round

"Alright Mist, can you do my hair?" Kathy asked, coming out of the bathroom right as I was shaking my hands to have the nail polish dry.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked her, sitting up as she went and put her things away before coming over and sitting on my bed.

"Um, can you make it curly with two braids on either side up front but down."

"Sure thing," I told her, taking out two small rubber bands and my hair brush. I first put the two braids in so that they would be easier to do while her hair was straight. "Do you know a spell to make this really warm?" I handed her the curling iron Lily and I were supposed to share but I kept because she preferred to keep her hair straight.

"Yeah, hold on I'll go get Andromeda, she should know the spell," she told me, standing up and going to the older witch's room before coming back in a couple of minutes.

"Let me see the thing," Dromeda said, coming over to me as Kathy sat down once more on my bed, her hair had been dried. I handed her the curling iron. "Flagrante," she casted as she held onto the handle. "Alright, I made sure to only cast it on the metal part so be careful there, it'll get rid of the spell in seven minutes so act quickly."

"Thanks," I told her as she left the room. I curled all of her hair before coming through it to try to fluff it out a little bit. "You're all done," I told her just as the curling iron started cooling down. I put everything away before going down stairs to the Common Room.

"Hey Mist, you heading to breakfast?" Orinia asked as I was walking to the exit.

"Yeah, you wanna come with?" I asked, walking backwards.

"Na, but can you ask Sirius to meet me at the Lake after class, he'll know where."

"Sure thing," I told her before turning around once more and leaving the Common Room before going upstairs.

"Hello Misty," I heard Lamya say as I walked up the stairs, him following close behind me.

"Lamya."

"Oh come on, you shouldn't give me the cold shoulder, especially since we're sharing the same living space together for the next six years that I'm here."

"You want me to not act like you called my sister a Mud," I started to say when he pulled me into a whole in the wall at the end of the hall out of site.

"Look, I already apologized for that."

"Yeah, to use it and me as a cover to hide from his royal majesty," I told him.

"You realize mocking him like that is not the wisest of ideas."

"Since when have I been smart?"

"Good question, I'll have to ask your sister and get back to you with that," he said after I had starting walking away from him.

"You will not go around Lily, or Chloe, or any of either her other friends or my friends, is clear?" I asked, pivoting on my foot and sliding back to the whole on the old castle floor.

"What am I not allowed to be friends with Muggleborns or people you're friends with?" he asked, stressing when he said muggleborns.

"No, you're not, not when the people are the only ones in this castle, and the first ones in my life that are my age, that I get along perfectly with."

"Did you not get the letter last night?" he asked me, blocking my path as I tried to leave again.

"What letter, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't," he said, stating the obvious. "If you need me I'll be in the library after lunch. Some of the others and I have our own table there, you should be able to find it," he told me before walking away to the Great Hall.

I waited for a little while, trying to figure out what he was talking about but coming up with nothing before I set out to the Great Hall myself, still deep in thought as I came up to where Sirius and James where sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Orinia said she'll be at the lake after classes Sirius," I told him, sitting down and taking a piece of toast.

"You okay sis?" Lily asked, coming up to the table and sitting next to me, across from James.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about stuff," I told her, which wasn't a complete lie, not to say it was the whole truth either though.

"Alright," she said, shrugging and starting to fill her plate with food as the owls came with the mail for everyone. A letter dropped in front of me.

"Mist, why do you have a letter with the House of Black seal?" Sirius asked as I flipped the envelope over cautiously.

"That's the House of Black seal?"

"Yeah, here let me see it and I can tell you exactly who's," he said, putting his hand out. "I promise I won't open it," he told me after I didn't hand it over.

"Not here, come with me out to the hall someplace," I told him, standing up and walking out, him following me out. I saw out of the corner of my eye Lamya stand up as well.

"Let's go in here," he said, finding an empty classroom and holding the door open for me. "Did you not want to open it in front of Lily and everyone?"

"Na I thought I'd go with you into an empty classroom for no reason at all to read a letter in private," I replied sarcastically, handing him the envelope. "Whose seal is it?"

"Misty," Sirius said after a little while, handing the letter back.

"Sirius?"

"It's my uncle's seal."

"The one who Riddle put in charge of arranging marriages?" I asked, worried.

"Yes. I thought you'd be safe from that, considering you were raised by Muggles, but if my mother told him that you were adopting and really pureblood I suppose you'd have to be arranged if there were a Death Eater who's son still needed someone to be paired with."

"Can you read it?" I asked, handing him the letter, knowing already whose name was written inside.

"Are you sure Mist?"

"Yes, so long as we keep this our little secret," I begged him, going over and sitting on top of one of the desks.

"Alright, of course," he said, taking the letter and coming to sit next to me. "Dear Misty Abigail Evans, while you do posses a Muggle last name,it has been brought to my attention by multiple sources that you are, in fact, pureblood. Thus why I must write to you. As you may or may not know already, I have been put in charge by Lord Voldemort, long may his power region, to arrange every pureblood witch and wizard that passes through the house of the cunning Snake, Slytherin.

"I have already acquired whom you shall be partners in life with. I had expect it to take me a longer time considering how you were raised, no offense to you my dear, you of course had no control over it. However, after owling Alexander Lamya's father, he owled his son who spoke highly of you and said he would be honored to be paired with you if he must be paired with anyone. Good luck with your studies, signed Alphard Black."

"So I see you finally got the letter," Lamya said, standing with his back to the closed door with his arms folded, staring at both Sirius and I. "Remind me to thank your uncle Black."


End file.
